Doce Lar
by caaarol
Summary: Hermione vive entre os trouxas há seis anos e já tem uma vida estável, porém uma necessária volta à Hogwarts fará com que a garota relembre os momentos bons e um grande amor do passado. Baseada no filme homônimo. TERMINADA HH
1. vida estável

Esse fanfic é baseado no filme "Doce Lar" com a Reese Witherspoon,mas não é uma cópia, só a idéia centralqueé a mesma. Eu tive essa idéia enquanto escrevia um capítulo de Contrariando a Sensatez e tive que escrever! Espero que vocês gostem! Ah sim, é pós-Hogwarts e H/H!

Desde que terminara Hogwarts, Hermione vivia entre os trouxas, isso porque ela não agüentara mais viver em meio àquela guerra em que se encontrava a população bruxa há anos atrás. Apesar de ter sido uma das mais corajosas guerreiras durante seu sexto e sétimo anos, ao concluir seus estudos decidiu finalmente ceder à pressão de seus pais e voltar para casa, onde estava muito mais segura. Além da pressão dos pais, o fato de não agüentar ver Harry participar das mais terríveis batalhas sem poder ajudá-lo sempre era frustrante demais.

Já fazia seis anos que Hermione abandonara de vez sua vida como bruxa, ela já havia se formado em administração de empresas numa reconhecida faculdade trouxa, trabalhava numa renomada companhia e namorava o filho de um de seus donos, John, que era bastante famoso por ser um rico solteiro, muito cobiçado em Londres...

"Ah não! Segundo meus cálculos a gente vai fechar no vermelho de novo! É o segundo mês consecutivo!" – lamentou Hermione enquanto terminava de preencher um gráfico no computador de sua sala.

"Relaxa, isso é fruto dos grandes investimentos, aposto que mês que vem a gente lucra o suficiente pra cobrir essas despesas!" – disse Haley, que alem de colega de trabalho era uma grande amiga de Hermione, elas haviam estudado juntas na faculdade e confiavam bastante uma na outra.

"Senhorita Granger, vejo que a senhorita está vestindo a camisa da empresa, já se preocupa com o faturamento e tudo!". – elogiou George, um dos donos da companhia, ele passava por lá naquele momento.

"Eu só sei trabalhar assim, senhor". – disse Hermione, que falava a verdade, afinal sempre fora assim, gostava de fazer as coisas da melhor maneira possível.

"Puxando um saco de chefe, hein!". – disse John que decidiu ir até a sala da namorada para conversar. John era muito bonito, tinha olhos azuis, cabelo castanho escuro e estatura mediana. Suas sobrancelhas eram grossas e isso fazia Hermione se lembrar de Vitor Krum, seu primeiro namoradinho.

"Ela é que ta certa, soube que o seu nome é o mais cotado para assumir o cargo da Rose". – disse Haley, que trabalhava na sala ao lado.

"Aquela senhora que está se aposentando? Sério mesmo amor?" – empolgou-se John.

"Claro que não! Não tenho certeza de nada ainda, é só uma remota possibilidade". – disse Hermione modesta – "Aliás, nem sei se devo aceitar o cargo".

"Como não sabe? Deixa de ser idiota, Hermione!". – disse John – "Esse cargo é tudo ao que você aspira!".

"Ah, mas você sabe, sempre tem gente que acha que eu não subo de cargo pro competência própria".

"Ah, não acredito que você se importa com esses idiotas! O fato de você ser minha namorada não influencia na sua colocação aqui, amor. Você sabe disso!" – disse John, Hermione adorava quando ele falava assim dela.

"Ta, depois a gente discute isso, vou terminar o gráfico senão vou me atrasar para o almoço". – disse a moça que não gostava de perder tempo com conversas enquanto trabalhava.

"Almoço?". – indagou Haley.

"O senhor George me chamou para almoçar com ele, disse que quer falar sobre negócios".

"E ela ainda tem dúvida sobre o cargo!". – disse Haley enquanto John se despedia para voltar ao setor em que trabalhava, na empresa.

---

"Granger, eu acredito que você saiba o motivo desse almoço". – começou o senhor George, que dividia uma mesa do refeitório com Hermione.

"Ahm, na verdade não sei não, senhor!". – disse a moça apesar de desconfiar que seria promovida.

"Bom, eu gostaria muito que você assumisse o cargo da Rose, você é uma das poucas funcionárias que apresenta o currículo tão completo, até o curso de logística que é relativamente novo você tem".

"Bom, eu gosto de estar sempre atualizada na minha área". – disse Hermione que não escondia de ninguém seu perfeccionismo.

"Mas então, você aceita o cargo, certo?".

"Claro!".

"Ótimo. Eu só tenho uma ressalva antes que você comece".

"Pode dizer". – disse Hermione esperando que ele dissesse algo sobre o fato de ela namorar um dos donos da empresa, mas enganou-se.

"Bem, eu estive observando seu histórico e notei que faltam alguns documentos a respeito da conclusão do ensino médio, não que eu esteja duvidando que você o tenha cursado, mas eu preciso dos documentos".

"Mas me disseram que não seria necessário quando eu entrei na empresa, é que eu estudei em um colégio muito distante e não fui na cerimônia para receber o diploma...". – disse Hermione se lembrando de Hogwarts, não pensava que algum dia tais diplomas fariam falta.

"Bem, não era necessário porque nosso antigo acionista majoritário era menos chato do que eu. Eu prefiro ter toda a documentação em dia".

"Está certo, se é tão necessário eu posso dar um jeito de buscar meu diploma!".

"Ótimo! Você pode fazer isso na sua semana de férias".

"Eu tenho uma semana de férias?".

"Ah sim, estamos te devendo férias, senhorita Granger. Elas começam amanhã mesmo!". – Hermione notou o quão chato George realmente era, não queria nem pagar as férias pra ela, e sim obrigá-la a tirá-las.

"Certo". – disse ainda que a contra gosto.

"Então estamos conversados?".

"Sim senhor!".

Eles terminaram os almoços e quando Hermione voltou para sua sala, sofreu logo um interrogatório:

"E aí? Já podemos te chamar de chefinha?" – perguntou Haley animada.

"Pode! Eu começo no cargo semana que vem!" – disse Hermione empolgada.

"Ah, parabéns amor!" – disse John.

"É, vai ser ótimo trabalhar do seu lado!". – disse Hermione feliz.

"Olha, cuidado pra essa aproximação não afetar o trabalho de vocês!" – disse Sandra, a mulher que servia café e que costumava dar suas opiniões sempre, até mesmo quando ela não era requisitada.

"Relaxa, a Hermione jamais deixaria isso acontecer!" – disse Haley.

"A Hermione tem sangue frio, né amor?". – disse John, fazendo Hermione estremecer, lembrou-se inevitavelmente de quando era chamada de sangue-ruim.

"É preciso!" – disse Hermione depois de hesitar por um tempinho. – "Alias, preciso terminar as projeções do mês que vem, e você devia voltar pro seu setor John".

"Expulso na cara dura!" – ele se lamentou, mas Hermione não falou nada para se desculpar – "Bem, eu to indo. Eu te pego às nove, Mi. Temos que comemorar a sua promoção!".

"Ta bom, amor. Estarei te esperando!".

"Ah o que são vocês? O casal mais perfeito que eu conheço, sério mesmo!" – disse Haley. "Aposto que esse jantar de hoje vai ser algo a mais que um simples jantar!".

"Ai Haley, você acha demais" – disse Hermione rindo da expectativa da amiga, que às vezes era ainda maior que a dela própria.

---

"Você está simplesmente... Linda!" – disse John admirando a namorada que usava um vestido preto de alcinha que ia até o joelho e cujo tecido era propositalmente amassado, proporcionando um caimento ótimo no corpo esguio da moça.

"Isso tudo é exclusivamente pra te agradar!" – ela disse antes de beijá-lo.

"Atingiu seu objetivo então!" – ele disse observando-a – "Agora vamos que a limusine está a nossa espera".

"Ah, você sabe que eu não gosto de sair de limusine! Aposto que algum paparazzo vai nos seguir".

"Que sigam! Eu estou feliz demais pra me preocupar hoje!".

"Louco!" ela disse acompanhando-o até o automóvel, foram a um restaurante chique e muito bem freqüentado, não muito longe da casa da moça, que foi o caminho todo prestando atenção se alguém os seguia. Ela odiava ser perseguida e isso vinha se tornando cada vez mais freqüente já que desde que começara a namorar John, há onze meses. Ele não se importava muito com isso, talvez porque já estivesse acostumado ou talvez porque realmente gostasse de aparecer.

Chegando ao restaurante, escolheram uma mesa para fumantes, hábito que Hermione odiava nele, foi ela quem começou o assunto:

"Amor, a partir de amanhã vou ter que me ausentar por uns dois dias".

"Ah, é? E eu posso saber o porque?".

"O George me deu férias contra a vontade. Ele é mais metódico do que eu pensava!".

"Foi o que eu disse pro meu pai, mas ele vendeu as ações mesmo assim... E a senhora vai viajar pra onde sem mim, posso saber?".

"Ah, é pra cidadezinha onde eu me formei, como eu ia dizendo, o chato do seu sócio pediu pra eu buscar meu diploma de conclusão do ensino médio".

"Interessante. Eu adoraria ir com você, amor! Vou falar com o meu pai pra ver se posso pegar uns dias pra te acompanhar".

"Não! Não é necessário. Mesmo". – ela disse instintivamente num tom firme e só depois acalmando. Afinal, ele nem desconfiava que ela era uma bruxa e nem pretendia que ele descobrisse.

"Você não quer que eu vá?".

"Bom, não que eu não queira, é que vai ser cansativo pra você. Minha cidade é muito monótona, não tem nada pra fazer... E eu não sei quanto tempo vou ter que esperar pra conseguir meu diploma, não sei nem se ele ainda existe". – ela inventou desculpas que soassem bem convincentes e passassem uma impressão de que o local para o qual ela ia era bem chato, para que assim ele desistisse de acompanhá-la.

"Ok, Granger. Já vi que não quer minha companhia. Tudo bem então!".

"Ah deixa de ser doceiro!" – segunda coisa que Hermione mais odiava nele, o doce. Ele costumava se fazer de coitadinho para que ela o consolasse, coisa que ela nunca fazia. O jantar transcorreu normalmente, pediram uma salada, depois o prato principal. Tudo com um ótimo vinho para beber. Quando estavam esperando pela sobremesa, Hermione, que era muito observadora, o que herdara da época em que participava das batalhas contra Voldemort, notou que o restaurante estava esvaziando aos poucos.

"Talvez devamos ir embora" – ela disse ao namorado. – "Acho que eles vão fechar o local, ta todo mundo indo embora".

"É acho que sim, vou pedir a conta!". – disse John que se levantou para pedir a conta, coisa que Hermione estranhou, porque era muito mais fácil pedir ao garçom.

Enquanto isso uma banda se posicionou e as luzes baixaram, ao olhar a sua volta, Hermione notou que não tinha mais ninguém alem dela mesma no restaurante. "O que ta acontecendo aqui?" – pensou enquanto se levantava.

De repente a banda começou a tocar "I don´t wanna miss a thing", do Aerosmith. "É a nossa música" – pensou a moça enquanto passava os olhos pelo restaurante a procura de John, que surgiu no meio da banda, em um palco pequeno localizado próximo a entrada do estabelecimento.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"

"O que você está fazendo aí?" – perguntou, mas ele apenas sorriu em resposta, então a música parou e ele começou a falar enquanto se aproximava dela com uma caixinha pequena em mãos:

"Hermione, desde que eu te conheci a minha via mudou completamente, eu descobri que o amor pode ser eterno e exclusivo. Descobri o quanto é bom estar com quem se gosta e também que eu não sou absolutamente nada sem você. Eu posso te afirmar com toda a certeza do mundo que eu te amo, e amo mais do que eu já amei qualquer outra. Eu quero você do meu lado pra sempre, pois tenho certeza que só assim conseguirei ser feliz! Você aceita se casar comigo?".

"Ah... John! Que coisa linda! É claro que eu aceito!". – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, a musica voltou a tocar:

"Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing"

Ele se ajopelhou diante dela e colocou a aliança em seu dedo, que de tão emocionada com a surpresa deixava escorrer lágrimas. A aliança era a jóia mais bela e provavelmente a mais cara que Hermione já vira. De ouro branco e brilhantes, era discreta e lindíssima, bem como a mulher que a usava, no ponto de vista de John.

Eles se aproximaram mais e ele deu-lhe um beijo de cinema, em seguida a tirou para dançar. Aquela música trazia excelentes recordações dobre o relacionamento deles. Ela lembrou-se do dia em que se conheceram, fora em uma discoteca. Ele chegou querendo beijá-la e recebeu um fora. Coisa raríssima de acontecer com ele, tão cobiçado que era. E foi isso que fez a simples atração que ele sentira por aquela moça bonita se tornar uma obsessão. Seguiu-a até o fim da noite e tudo o que conseguiu foi um número de telefone. Errado...

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever"

A grande coincidência veio dias depois quando ela foi a mais nova contratada da empresa do pai dele, aí eles finalmente conversaram, e ele conseguiu o que queria, conquistou-a. O estranho é que depois disso não quis mais saber de outra mulher, fato inédito pra quem ficava com tantas quantas aparecessem. Ele pediu-a em namoro ao som daquela música. Naquele momento eles a ouviam no carro enquanto ele ia deixá-la em casa. Desde então tal musica tornara-se o tema romântico do casal.

"I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time"

Quando a musica acabou eles foram embora, a limusine estava na porta a espera deles. "Eu te amo Hermione pra sempre!" – ele disse.

"Eu também te amo" – ela disse com um sorriso – "Mas não diga pra sempre, você nunca sabe o dia de amanhã".

"Ah, para! Sabia que eu amo até esse seu jeito frio?" – ele disse beijando-a.

Ela separou-se dele para se explicar "Não que eu seja fria, só que esse tipo de juramento deu azar há um tempo atrás... E eu não quero que nada dê azar pra nós!".

"Então ta bom" – antes que ele se separasse dela viram um flash alto na frente de ambos, era um dos paparazzo...

"Agora amanhã todos saberão do nosso casamento". – lamentou ela.

"Que saibam!" – ele nunca se importava com a superexposição – "Eu adorarei confirmar que sou noivo da mulher mais linda do mundo!".

"Ah, eu já disse que te amo?".

"Não me importo em ouvir!" – eles chegaram na casa dela – "Tem certeza que não quer ir pro meu apê?".

"Não hoje, amanhã eu quero acordar cedo pra ir buscar o meu diploma. Quero resolver isso logo, amor, assim eu volto bem depressa".

"Eu vou morrer de saudades!" – ele disse antes de dar-lhe um último beijo.


	2. revendo pessoas

Hermione passara alguns longos minutos pensando na melhor forma de chegar em Hogwarts, e visto que o confortável e prático trem que costumava deixá-la seguramente na escola era apenas para alunos e ela não tinha mais a licença para aparatar (que tinha que ser anualmente renovada) e nem tampouco possuía nenhuma reserva de pó-de-flu, concluiu que o único meio de transporte que ela poderia utilizar era o nôitibus andante. Ela lembrava-se que Harry já tinha feito uso dele uma vez e que para pegá-lo bastava estender a varinha. Mas antes ela tinha que encontrar a varinha...

Procurou por muitos armários até finalmente localizá-la, lembrava-se que quando deixou a comunidade bruxa tinha decidido queimá-la, mas isso não foi possível porque ela permaneceu intacta quando exposta ao fogo. "Talvez aquele velho vendedor prevesse que eu ia tentar me desfazer dela e então escolheu uma bem resistente para mim" – pensou fazendo reverencia ao senhor Olivaras, que possuía uma loja no Beco Diagonal, quando finalmente encontrou a bela varinha.

Então arrumou as malas e foi dormir ainda admirando o belo anel que reluzia em seu dedo, dormiu feliz e acordou ainda de madrugada, tomou café e foi para a rua temerosa que alguém a visse entrando no ônibus indiscreto. Da calçada, pegou a varinha da bolsa e olhou muitas vezes a sua volta antes de levantá-la pouquíssimo. "Isso não ta funcionando!" – pensou levantando a varinha um pouco mais e sacudindo-a muito discretamente "Ah não acredito! Será que desativaram isso?" – irritada, levantou bem alto a varinha e a sacudiu de modo veloz. Um homem que passava pelo outro lado da calçada a olhou intrigado.

"Oi seu O´Donnel, como vai?" – cumprimentou tentando soar normal – Incrível a quantidade de mosquitos desse bairro né?!" – disfarçou como se estivesse espantando insetos apenas. O senhor concordou e continuou seu caminho. Aliviada a garota acabou nem notando que o ônibus acabara de surgir em sua frente.

Após cumprimentar o maquinista e o outro funcionário a garota avisou que estava indo para Hogwarts. Lá dentro passou momentos de medo devido a velocidade incrível que aquela coisa andante atingia. Assim que desceu agradeceu há alguns santos por ainda estar viva.

Parou em frente ao portão principal do castelo: "Caramba, isso está simplesmente igual" – por alguns instantes não conseguiu se locomover, apenas fitava o castelo com todo o saudosismo que aquele momento pedia. Lembrou-se de quando vislumbrara aquilo pela primeira vez, e por todas as outras vezes. Sempre admirara o colégio. Sempre se orgulhara de ser uma estudante daquela instituição. Nunca nem sonhara em abandonar tudo. Jamais. Nem quando as coisas pareciam não ter solução. Nem quando estava completamente sozinha e sem amigos durante seu primeiro ano. Tentou se lembrar quando tudo havia mudado quando uma voz familiar cortou todos os seus pensamentos.

"Mas se não é Hermione Granger!" – era ele? Meu Deus, claro que era ele! Dois metros e um sorriso amigável, ninguém menos que Hagrid! – "Eu sempre soube que você voltaria, garota!". – ele disse abraçando-a, coisa que a deixou sem ar por alguns instantes.

"Ah Hagrid que saudades! Mas eu não estou de volta não. Só quero pôr em dia uma documentação e voltar o mais rápido possível pra casa".

"Você costumava chamar isso aqui de casa, Mione".

Mione! Há quanto tempo ninguém a chamava assim! Ela apenas sorriu "Minha casa nunca mais vai ser esse lugar, Hagrid! Mas então, eu gostaria de falar com o professor Dumbledore".

"Acredito que isso seja impossível". – disse o grandalhão mudando de expressão bruscamente, para uma bem mais triste.

"Eu tenho que marcar hora?".

"Não Mione, o professor Dumbledore faleceu há três anos".

"Ah, não acredito!" – Hermione jamais pensara que Dumbledore poderia algum dia morrer, ficou tristíssima. Era como se parte de suas memórias morressem junto. Dumbledore sempre lhe aspirou confiança e até mesmo um certo paternalismo, e agora estava morto, e ela nem estivera presente em seu enterro... "Eu queria ter sabido disso antes". – disse comovida.

"Não tínhamos como contar... Você sumiu...".

"Ah, claro que não tinham..." – Hermione sabia que ninguém fazia idéia de onde ela estava, só sabiam que ela vivia entre os trouxas. – "Mas quem é o diretor de Hogwarts agora?".

"É o professor Snape. Quando Dumbledore faleceu, ele era o único capaz de assumir o cargo. Confesso que apesar de ser antipático o narigudo vem fazendo uma boa administração".

"Imagino que ele não seja muito popular entre os alunos. Mas por que a professora Minerva não assumiu o cargo?".

"Minerva não quis assumir. Bom é uma longa história" – Hagrid limitou-se a dizer – "Vamos Mione, eu te acompanho até a sala do diretor".

"Muito obrigada".

Hermione e Hagrid foram conversando o caminho todo, quando finalmente ele a deixou na sala de espera prometendo que Snape a atenderia em instantes, ela agradeceu e esperou cerca de dez minutos até ser chamado por um Snape idêntico ao do que ela se lembrava, com exceção de alguns cabelos brancos que começavam a surgir e que o deixavam com uma cara menos intimidante.

"Pois quem é vivo sempre aparece!".

"Ola senhor diretor, como vai?".

"Granger, eu nunca fui simpático com você, não tem porque fingirmos sermos amigos de longa data que se reencontram, seja direta e diga o que você quer".

"Certo, vejo que o senhor continua o mesmo intragável de sempre. Pois bem, eu só quero o meu diploma".

"Aquele que você não vaio receber na festa de formatura? Sabia que nenhum outro aluno já fez isso antes?".

"Eu li Hogwarts: Uma História. Não há nada sobre esse colégio que eu não saiba".

"Pois bem. Foi lamentável o que a senhora fez". – disse ele a irritando, pois o que ela menos precisava naquele momento era de uma lição de moral, ignorou a frase para apenas corrigi-lo:

"Senhorita".

"Que seja. Mas o seu diploma não se encontra mais aqui". – disse como se sorrise por dentro e pensasse "Bem feito!" – talvez ele realmente tivesse pensado isso...

"Não? Então onde ele se encontra?".

"Como você pretende que eu saiba?".

"Bom, então eu preciso de uma cópia".

"Não estamos no seu mundinho trouxa, Granger. Não tem cópia nenhuma".

"Mas eu preciso desse diploma".

"Que o tivesse vindo buscar seis anos atrás. É meio tarde agora".

"Não é possível que não haja uma cópia".

"Acho que estamos conversados. A senhorita poderia se retirar?".

A contragosto, Hermione deixou a sala com toda a raiva que sempre sentira de Snape revigorada. Ele sempre fora e sempre seria um grosso! Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta ao portão por onde entrara passou em frente à sala dos professores, decidiu entrar para rever a professora Minerva, afinal ela sempre a admirara e queria rever a professora. Bateu na porta e recebeu um "Entre" em resposta.

"Hermione Granger?!" – a professora disse com uma voz mista de surpresa e emoção, levantou-se para abraçar a garota – " Meu Deus, quanto tempo, menina!".

"Muito tempo professora! Como vai a senhora?".

"Bem, e você o que te trouxe para cá depois de tanto tempo, menina?".

"Ah, precisava pegar o meu diploma, mas pelo visto ele nem se encontra mais aqui. E Snape fez questão de não tentar encontrá-lo também".

"Snape não é um dos mais bem quistos diretores por aqui, Hermione... Mas me conte! O que você fez depois de deixar Hogwarts?" – Hermione contou a professora, resumidamente que fizera faculdade, se formara, trabalhava numa firma importante, fora recentemente promovida e ia se casar em breve. – "E como estão as coisas por aqui?".

"Estão bem melhores do que quando você nos deixou, Hermione. A guerra foi ganha meses depois da sua partida apesar de ter deixado várias vítimas fatais... Desde então a vida aqui voltou a ser muito mais calma".

"Vítimas fatais?".

"Não, isso não inclui nem Harry nem Rony. Aliás, por pouco não inclui Harry, ele ficou em coma por quase dois meses depois da batalha final, mas como dizia Dumbledore o garoto é mais forte do que a gente esperava" – Hermione instintivamente suspirou aliviada – Mas infelizmente Remo Lupin, George Weasley e Neville não tiveram a sorte de saírem vivos.

"Ah, não acredito! Nossa, isso me deixou realmente triste" – lamentou Hermione horrorizada, saber da morte daquelas pessoas a estava deixando inconsolável – "Tudo isso foi tão horrível".

"Você sabe o quanto. E depois que você se foi as coisas continuaram tão ruins quanto estavam, por sorte durou mais pouco tempo".

"Bem professora foi um prazer conversar com a senhora, mas eu preciso ir".

"O prazer foi todo meu Hermione. Fico contente que você tenha continuado tão bem sua vida e que esteja tão satisfeita. Eu reparei na beleza dessa sua aliança!" – Hermione sorriu e se despediu da professora, quando estava abrindo a porta para deixar a sala, a professora a chamou, ela olhou e ouviu o seguinte:

"Bem, acho que você devia saber... O Harry pegou seu diploma na noite de formatura, aparentemente quis levar como recordação. Ninguém imaginou que algum dia você voltaria para buscá-lo...".

"Ah! Muito obrigada pela informação professora! Muito abrigada mesmo!".

Depois de falar com Minerva, Hermione foi até a cabana de Hagrid despedir-se dele e também perguntar se ele sabia onde encontrar Harry, o guarda-caça respondeu negativamente. "Harry não tem residência fixa, vive viajando a trabalho e quase nunca está por aqui, fora que ele desistiu de ter uma única casa por causa dos repórteres que ficam o perseguindo". Hermione lembrou da aversão de Harry por invasão de intimidade, tão diferente de John... Ela aproveitou para perguntar se ele conhecia algum meio de transporte mais confortável que o nôitibus para que ela fosse até o beco diagonal. Como não existia nenhum, ela sofreu novamente com aquele ônibus desagradável.

Hospedou-se num hotelzinho localizado no Beco Diagonal, afinal, ainda teria que localizar Harry e isso poderia demorar mais do que o previsto, depois foi até um restaurante para almoçar.

"Meu Deus, é o Rony!" – ela notou que o amigo estava saindo do restaurante, se dirigiu até ele – "Rony!" – chamou-o.

"Nossa! É você mesma! Hermione quanto tempo!" – Rony disse alegremente antes de se levantar e dar um abraço na amiga. – "Mas o que te traz aqui?".

"Na verdade é assunto profissional, preciso pegar meu diploma, coisa que está difícil".

"Ah, você não deve ter obtido sucesso com o seboso né?" – disse Rony, fazendo alusão a Snape - " Não sei porque colocaram aquele infeliz como diretor! Só temo pelo Juninho...".

"Juninho?".

"Ah, meu filho!" – disse Rony aumentando o sorriso no rosto – "Já sei! Você vem jantar com a gente hoje a noite! Todos da minha família vão adorar te rever".

"Ah que é isso, Rony! Não quero causar trabalho pra vocês".

"Não ouse recusar meu convite, Hermione! Sabe-se lá mais quanto tempo você vai ficar sumida, melhor matar as saudades agora!".

"Ah Rony, então eu vou sim!".

"Ótimo! Agora eu infelizmente preciso voltar ao trabalho. Apareça lá em casa por volta das oito".

"Pode deixar!" – ela afirmou já lamentando ter que pegar o nôitibus mais tarde. Despediu-se do amigo e voltou ao hotel, onde passou algumas horas tentando inutilmente fazer o seu celular obter sinal.

"Mas será possível que nessa droga de lugar não tem sinal pra telefone celular?!" – berrou irritada. Então decidiu dar uma volta e ver como estavam as coisas. Passou por várias lojas, inclusive nas que costumava comprar material escolar. "Mas os livros daqui estão interessantíssimos!" – lamentou não ter dinheiro bruxo e foi imediatamente a gringotes efetuar a troca. Assim que retornou, entrou em algumas lojas e comprou livros diversos, um sobre feitiços recém descobertos "Não que eu pretenda voltar para cá algum dia, é só que eu gosto de me manter atualizada sempre", um sobre magia de defesa avançada "Que culpa eu tenho de me viciar sobre esse assunto depois da guerra que enfrentei?", um sobre trouxas "É bom saber como os magos nos vêem" e por fim um sobre Harry Potter "Não que eu ainda sinta qualquer tipo de coisa sobre ele, não nem de leve, é só que... Bem... Ah, eu não posso ter interesse sobre a vida do meu ex melhor amigo?" – Comprou os quatro livros e foi para o hotel, afinal ainda tinha uma tarde inteira sem nada pra fazer e a leitura a distrairia.

Olhou para os quatro livros, leu os prefácios e decidiu começar pela biografia de Harry Potter, "Não que isso me interesse mais que os assuntos dos demais livros, é só que... Bem, eu preciso começar por um deles..." – Ela pulou as partes que contavam infância e pré-adolescência pois já sabia tudo sobre isso, foi para a parte que narrava o sexto ano do garoto em Hogwarts, pois foi nesse período que começaram a namorar, queria ver se a tinham citado...

"Aos 16 anos, Harry assume publicamente seu primeiro namoro, que mais tarde seria também sua primeira desilusão amorosa, a pretendente é sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, uma nascida trouxa descrita como muito inteligente. A garota o deixou dois anos depois sem dar grandes explicações. Harry nunca confirmou, mas pessoas de seu convívio afirmam que ele ficou inconsolável chegando até mesmo em pensar em abandonar a guerra. Desde então, talvez pelo choque emocional, Harry não mais assumiu publicamente nenhum romance. Apesar de já ter sido flagrado com Virgínia Weasley algumas vezes e boatos sobre um romance entre ambos circularem livremente. Também já foi visto e fotografado ao lado de outras mulheres, mas como já foi dito, não assumiu ter nada com nenhuma delas, também porque evita ao Maximo dar declarações para a imprensa".

---

"Hermione, querida!" – disse a senhora Weasley quando abriu a porta segundos antes de abraçá-la tão forte que Hermione chegou a sentir uma certa melancolia por ter abandonado aquele mundo – "Quando Rony me disse que você seria a convidada do jantar eu juro que não acreditei! Mas quando ele finalmente me convenceu que era verdade eu quase chorei de tanta felicidade!" – disse Molly com toda aquela simpatia que Hermione recordava. "Mas você está linda!"

"Obrigada senhora Weasley, eu também estava com saudades da senhora e de todos da família" – disse a garota ainda na porta.

"Molly, por favor, faça Hermione entrar!" – disse Arthur Weasley, assim que Hermione o fez foi a vez dele de abraçá-la e dizer o quanto sentia saudades dela.

"Mione! Eu quase não acreditei quando Rony me disse que você tinha voltado!" – disse Gina empolgada abraçando a garota também, "Falsa!" – pensou Hermione meio sem saber porquê.

"Hermione, acho que você se lembra da Luna né?" – disse Rony ao lado de uma mulher bonita apesar da cara de espantada, Hermione a reconheceu no ato e fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, nos casamos. Esse é o Júnior, nosso filho. – Rony mostrou um pequeno garotinho ruivo que devia ter uns quatro anos, Hermione cumprimentou a todos e depois disse sinceramente:

"Ah Rony, sua família é linda!" – estava feliz pelo amigo. Jamais imaginara que Rony seria o primeiro do trio a casar, ele sempre fora o menos responsável. Hermione chegou a pensar que Rony nunca seria capaz de assumir compromissos sérios. Sentiu que aquela era a prova que ela nem sempre estava certa sobre tudo.

Enquanto os Weasleys acabavam de pôs a mesa – não deixaram-na ajudar - ficou observando a casa e notando que pouca coisa havia mudado desde a ultima vez que lá estivera. Hermione sempre achou fascinante a residência Weasley. Enquanto olhava tudo, instintivamente lançou um olhar de esguia para a mão de Gina em busca de algum tipo de anel indicativo de compromisso, não encontrou nenhum "Menos mal" – pensou, "Não que eu me importe que ela e Harry estejam namorando, é só que eu acho que eles não combinam".

"Vamos jantar" – disse a senhora Weasley e todos foram para a mesa, a comida estava ótima e Hermione não deixou de elogiar cada prato – foram três.

"Mas então Hermione, querida, Rony me disse que você voltou para buscar seu diploma, é verdade?" – foi a senhora Weasley quem puxou o assunto.

"Ah é sim, eu preciso dele no meu trabalho, é importante... Mas parece que está com o Harry e eu não faço idéia de como localizá-lo".

"Acredite, é difícil até para nós, Harry está sempre viajando" – disse Rony.

"Mas ele está pra voltar, só não sei aonde vai se hospedar dessa vez" – informou Gina enquanto Hermione a fitava sem conseguir segurar uma raiva crescente "Então ela sabe onde ele está!" – pensou irritada, antes que pudesse se conter, perguntou:

"Gina, eu soube que você e Harry estão juntos, é verdade?". – justificou-se mentalmente, como sempre: "Não que eu me importe, é só curiosidade, mesmo".

"Ah claro que não! Faz mais de quatro anos que terminamos, só porque continuamos a nos falar os tablóides ficam anunciando que a gente reatou, mas não acredite, viu!" – ao ouvir aquilo passou toda a raiva que Hermione antes sentia involuntariamente pela garota, até deu-lhe um sorriso. Bem nessa hora, o celular de Hermione começou a tocar.

"Que diabos é isso?" – perguntou Luna assustada por causa do barulho, ou talvez não tivesse assustada e fosse só a cara normal dela...

"Ah, é o meu celular, gente, esse é o primeiro lugar que eu acho nas redondezas onde ele tem sinal!" – disse a garota que pediu licença e foi atender a ligação – "Oi amor! Eu estou na casa de um amigo dos tempos de escola... Não, eu não volto amanhã... Acho que vai levar mais tempo do que o previsto, eu te ligo depois, a bateria está acabando, é quase impossível achar sinal por aqui! Também te amo! Beijo!"

Quando voltou para a mesa notou os olhos enormes do senhor Weasley "Isso é um daqueles celulites?" – perguntou interessadíssimo – "Sabe o que é, a tecnologia trouxa sempre me surpreende!".

"É, um celular, senhor Weasley. É um aparelho bem prático. O senhor gostaria de ver?" – ele afirmou que sim e se divertiu enquanto Hermione explicava resumidamente como aquilo funcionava, ele acabou assumindo que pusera um sistema na casa que permitia o funcionamento de celulares.

"Por favor, Arthur, deixe Hermione em paz" – pediu a senhora Weasley – "Essa sua curiosidade sobre trouxas irrita qualquer um".

Hermione sorriu, as brigas deles sempre foram engraçadas. Assim que acabaram de jantar, foram todos para a sala conversar.

"Hermione, eu não pude deixar de notar esse belo anel no seu dedo" – disse Gina sorrindo, Hermione só então lembrou-se do anel, estava começando a se acostumar com o peso dele.

"Ah, eu ganhei ele ontem! Estou noiva!".

"Opa! Festa a vista" – disse Rony empolgado, fazendo Hermione fechar a cara, afinal não pretendia convidar nenhum deles, Molly percebeu:

"Ora deixa de ser idiota Rony, é obvio que Hermione não nos convidaria. E nem tem porque... Não conhecemos o noivo, não fazemos parte da nova vida dela".

Hermione não respondeu nada, estava muito constrangida, a sorte foi que Gina mudou de assunto – coisa que a deixou muito aliviada – "E aí Mione, você fica quanto tempo por aqui?".

"Bem, até eu conseguir meu diploma" – disse a garota. – "E isso não pode demorar mais de uma semana, por que é o tempo que eu tenho de férias".

"Então você fica até encontrar o Harry" – disse Rony, ao ouvir aquilo Hermione se deu conta de que teria que rever Harry de alguma forma. Não sabia estava pronta para isso.

"É acho que sim" – ela disse apenas.

"Se você quiser a gente fala pra ele, o Harry sempre aparece por aqui depois que conclui as missões". – disse o senhor Weasley.

"Ah, por favor!" – ela disse, a curiosidade dela induziu outra pergunta – "Seria demais se eu perguntasse em que ele trabalha?".

"Ele é como um espião. Algo que lhe custa muito tempo, posso te garantir".- informou Gina "Ela de novo!" pensou Hermione irritada com o quanto da vida dele ela sabia – "Alias, Mione, fale em que hotel você está para que a gente possa avisar ele".

Ela informou o nome do hotel e depois de mais uma hora de conversa mais ou menos decidiu ir embora, dessa vez não precisou do nôitibus, pois o senhor Weasley, generoso, abriu uma chave de portal para a garota.

---

Incrível como viajar via chave de portal era o melhor e mais rápido meio de transporte, chegou no hotel em segundos e totalmente livre de cansaço e dor de cabeça. Adentrou o edifício louca para subir as escadas e dormir um pouco, estava muito cansada e sabia que o dia seguinte reservaria emoções fortes – rever Harry traria uma conseqüência imprevisível, ela sabia disso. Parou na recepção para pegar a chave do quarto.

"Eu quero a chave do 301, por favor" – pediu notando que um dos rapazes estava indo lá para fora, provavelmente algum hospede noturno estava de chegada, não deu grande importância para isso. Pegou e chave e se virou com o intuito de ir para o quarto.

"Obrigado, Arnold!" – ouviu uma voz familiar dizer – "Quero o quarto de sempre, se for possível. Eu assino a papelada amanhã, estou cansado demais hoje!". – ela automaticamente virou para certificar-se do óbvio, era ele. Claro que era ele. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer outro lugar. Aquela voz era inconfundível. Era linda! Era a voz que ela ainda conseguia ouvir dentro de sua cabeça dizendo "Eu te amo" sempre que quisesse, ainda que as vezes que quisesse tivessem se reduzido muito no ultimo ano... Ela estava diante de Harry Potter.

"Certo senhor Potter, as suas coisas já estão indo pro 302" – falou o empregado gentilmente, mas não obteve resposta... O rapaz já tinha notado a presença dela... Os dois estavam se encarando. Não tinham idéia do que dizer e nem muito menos coragem de desviar o olhar...

N/A: Ta aí o segundo capítulo.. Espero que estejam gostando de ler porque eu to adorando escrever! Ah, muuuito obrigada pelas reviews .

Aliás, quem ler o fanfic, por favooor deixe reviews! É sempre bom lê-los! Beijos!


	3. reconsiderando decisões

"Oi" – foi ela quem disse, talvez porque não conseguiria falar nada mais comprido ou mais significativo do que isso. Ele apenas moveu os lábios em resposta, dizendo a mesma coisa, olhar para ela parecia mais interessante, isso porque tudo o que ele menos esperava encontrar ao chegar no hotel era ela. Pelo menos agora, que ele finalmente conseguira esquecê-la, lê-se por esquecê-la parar se pegar pensando nela com tanta freqüência e parar de torcer para encontrá-la sempre que visitava algum lugar público, ele conseguira reduzir isso a praticamente nada no ultimo ano... E agora ela aparece do nada em sua frente. Definitivamente ainda não estava preparado para um reencontro.

"Eu... Vou... Pro... Meu quarto" – ela disse ainda que gaguejando acordando-o do transe, depois de acabar a frase lembrou-se do diploma "Mas essa não é a melhor hora para falar disso" – pensou em seguida. Ela não se moveu apesar de afirmar que ia para o quarto. O único que pareceu perceber essa incoerência foi o carregador de malas.

"A senhorita quer que eu a acompanhe até o quarto? Caso não saiba onde fica posso acompanhá-la..." – disse o funcionário querendo mostrar-se prestativo.

"Não, não é necessário, obrigada!" – ela disse lembrando de se mover. Sentiu-se um pouco idiota, mas nem se importou muito. Estava ocupada demais se importando com a presença dele e se justificando por isso "Eu só to me sentindo assim porque faz muito tempo que não o vejo. É absolutamente normal!" – disse aquela conhecida voz dentro de sua cabeça. Mas dessa vez, outra voz interior decidiu replicá-la. "Você não se sentiu assim quando reviu Rony". – Então concluiu que estava ficando louca, nunca antes mantivera uma conversa consigo mesma e muito menos com opiniões opostas...

"Eu te acompanho" – foi a vez dele de falar – "Estamos em quartos vizinhos, afinal!".

"Ah, é, que coincidência!" – disse ela no caminho para a escadaria, ele apenas fez que sim. O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Ele pensou em perguntar o que ela fazia por lá, quanto tempo ficaria, se estava solteira, casada, viúva, comprometida, se sentia falta dele... Tudo passou pela cabeça feito um flash e ele não falou nada. Mais tarde concluiu que se manteve em silêncio por saber que as perguntas gerariam respostas grandes, que não deveriam ser discutidas naquele exato instante. Apenas o subconsciente do garoto sabia que ele não perguntou nada porque não queria estragar o momento mágico daquele reencontro, além de temer cada uma das respostas dela. E ela por sua vez, não estava conseguindo pensar. Nem muito menos juntar palavras e formular a pergunta sobre o bendito diploma. O diploma podia esperar até o dia seguinte... Chegaram aos respectivos quartos.

"Boa noite" – ele disse, simplesmente.

"Amanhã... A gente precisa conversar" – ela disse.

"Eu sei" – ele respondeu. Claro que precisariam conversar, e não seriam conversas simples. Certamente acabariam em discussão. Mas os dois, ao menos, curtiram aqueles míseros minutos de paz.

---

Ela acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Tivera algumas dificuldades para pegar no sono no dia anterior então perdera a hora. Olhou para o relógio e não conseguiu se lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que acordara às dez horas da manhã. Decidiu se apressar para o café da manhã que acabaria em meia hora. Tomou banho, vestiu roupas trouxas (se desfizera de todas as bruxas), só quando entrou no banho que se lembrou do dia anterior. Teria que falar com Harry. Sentiu um frio na barriga, não sabia exatamente se aquilo era bom ou ruim. "Como se falar com o Harry tivesse alguma coisa de especial" – disse a voz responsável, que foi logo rebatida pela segunda voz "E você sabe que tem muito de especial!". Ela saiu do banho decidida a não pensar mais nisso e impedir que a segunda voz se manifestasse novamente.

"Agora eu vou ver ele durante o café da manhã, então eu falo do diploma, ele me entrega e eu volto ainda hoje para casa" – decidiu-se, alem do mais não seria necessário perguntar nada, além disso. Eles nem amigos eram mais. Puxar assunto poderia até parecer intromissão de sua parte.

Saiu do quarto, tomou café e nem sinal dele, "Deve ter acordado mais cedo" – lamentou. Então, decidiu ir dar uma volta pela região em busca de algo para fazer. Dessa vez, andou um pouco mais que da última e acabou encontrando uma loja especial: Genialidades Weasley – "Nossa, isso ainda existe!" – entrou para conferir.

"Hermione?" – ouviu chamarem, ao virar para conferir deu de cara com Fred Weasley. De todas as pessoas que já reencontrara, Fred era o que estava mais diferente. Não irreconhecível, é claro, mas um tanto quanto diferente, e na hora ela não entendeu o porquê.

"Fred! Eu estava passando por aqui quando vi a loja! Decidi entrar... Mas e aí como vão as coisas?" – perguntou descontraída, afinal, lembrava-se de que todas as conversas com os gêmeos eram descontraídas.

"Que bom. Comigo está tudo bem, e você?" – respondeu menos entusiasmado do que ela esperava. – "Mamãe me disse que você foi jantar lá em casa, eu infelizmente não pude ir".

"Foi uma pena" – disse ela observando alguns produtos que Fred se prontificou a mostrar.

"Ah, isso aqui é um visor extensivo. Serve para ver através de paredes, eu fiz depois do sucesso das orelhas extensíveis!" – ele mostrou os objetos que lembravam óculos fundo de garrafa, tinha em diversas cores. – "E isso aqui é a bola quebra-reverte, ótima para momentos de raiva, assim que ela quebra alguma coisa a conserta automaticamente meia hora depois, foi a primeira invenção aqui da loja que agradou tanto os filhos quanto os pais".

"Eu imagino!" – disse Hermione – "Mas e o George, onde está?" – foi o suficiente para Fred fechar a cara, Hermione só então se lembrou que a professora Minerva dissera que ele foi morto em combate. "Que fora!" – pensou absolutamente constrangida.

"O Fred morreu...".

"Ah, me desculpe!" – ela disse sinceramente.

"Tudo bem, você não tinha como saber mesmo, estava tão longe..." – ele disse, ela sabia da morte, Minerva a contara, mas decidiu não comentar nada e abafar seu esquecimento, apenas o abraçou. – "Foi horrível, Mione, e eu só notei quando nós voltamos do combate" – Hermione e Fred tinham ficado mais amigos antes de ela decidir abandonar a magia, pois costumavam dividir algumas missões importantes. – "Eu nem sei ao certo como ele morreu".

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo" – disse a garota com lágrimas nos olhos – "Isso foi logo depois de eu ir embora?".

"Foi dias depois, chegamos a pensar em te avisar, mas ninguém sabia como". – ela de repente o soltou:

"Foi na missão na casa do Lúcio? Em que se pretendia achar as pistas para chegar ao esconderijo do Dumbledore?" – perguntou a garota com a voz demonstrando preocupação, Fred confirmou, ela se soltou do abraço.

"Ele foi pra me cobrir! Eu tava escalada pra essa missão, Fred!" – ela disse começando a chorar – "Eu tava escalada, mas eu não tive a decência de ir embora só depois de tê-la cumprido!".

"Hermione, pelo amor, não se culpe! Ninguém te culpou..." – ele a acalmou.

"Mas foi minha culpa, Fred!" – ela chorava compulsivamente agora, Fred a levou para a sala dele, para que não chamasse a atenção das pessoas na loja – "Foi minha culpa!" – ela disse lá dentro novamente, o choro era também porque finalmente caíra a ficha de todas as mortes. George não fora o único. Lupin, Dumbledore e Neville também estavam mortos, e agora não tinha nada que ela podia fazer.

"Toma um copo de água, Mione". – ele a ofereceu, ela aceitou.

"Desculpa por isso tudo, Fred" – ela pediu referindo-se ao ataque de choro e ao abandono da missão.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Mione" – ele disse educadamente – "Mas vamos falar sobre outro assunto... O que te trouxe aqui depois de tantos anos? Alias, como é a sua vida lá entre os trouxas?" – perguntou interessado, Hermione respondeu o de sempre, sobre o emprego, o noivo, o diploma e Harry...

"Eu o encontrei ontem, mas eu não consegui pedir o diploma. Mas eu pretendo pedir hoje" – contou a garota decidida.

"Ah, o Harry já voltou do trabalho?".

"Já. E ta no meu hotel, olha a coincidência!" – disse divertida antes de perguntar mais uma vez de que se tratava o tão misterioso trabalho de Harry, Fred disse que não sabia ao certo, coisa que ela duvidou. – "E como estão as coisas por aqui?".

"Está tudo bem. A loja continua indo bem, já teve momentos ruins, mas agora até que estamos vendendo bastante. É isso que me sustenta, a Gina também trabalha aqui enquanto não termina o curso para curandeira e não pode trabalhar. O Rony trabalha no ministério, Percy também, mas está super afastado de nós, coisa que não é muito diferente de quando você ainda estava aqui".

"Achei que vocês tivessem feito as pazes" – disse antes de notar que já passava da hora do almoço. "Fred eu preciso ir embora".

"Ah, antes disso deixa eu te convidar! Hoje eu vou organizar uma festa aqui à noite. O salão no andar de cima é grande, então às sextas eu costumo chamar os amigos para virem pra cá. Venha se você puder".

"Ah, eu venho sim, Fred. Muito obrigada pelo convite". – disse antes de se despedir e ir para o hotel.

---

Harry Potter estava sentado em uma mesinha quadrada de dois lugares no hotel onde tanto ele quanto Hermione estavam hospedados, comia tranqüilamente sua salada. Ela reparou nisso tudo assim que adentrou o refeitório. "Vou me sentar com ele e pedir logo esse diploma infeliz" – foi até lá.

"Ola Harry. Posso me sentar aqui?". – pediu já se sentando na cadeira em frente a ele, com um sorriso cínico, apenas para disfarçar a timidez.

"O que importa a minha resposta? Você já ta sentada". – ele disse, seco.

"Se você quiser, eu posso me levantar" – disse fazendo um doce, porém ele segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de levantar – "Eu jamais expulsaria uma dama da minha mesa, Granger".

O toque dele fez ela se arrepiar. "Lógico, isso só aconteceu porque eu não esperava" – a voz sensata justificou e ela não deu vez para a segunda voz, a que pensava besteiras. Apenas agradeceu o consentimento dele e começou a explicar o motivo de sua volta – ainda que ele não tivesse perguntado.

"Bem, desde que eu fui embora tenho me dedicado a uma nova carreira, a de administradora de empresas. Há dois anos quando me formei da faculdade fui fazer estágio em uma empresa na qual hoje eu sou sub-diretora. Aliás, só serei se conseguir deixar minha documentação escolar em dia. E para isso eu preciso do meu diploma".

"Interessante" – ele disse, apenas, continuando a comer, mostrando-se indiferente, Hermione chegou a pensar que ele não ouvira palavra alguma que dissera.

"E o meu diploma esta com você, que eu saiba". – continuou, já que ele não falara nada mais.

"Hum, e daí?" – ela não se lembrava desse traço da personalidade dele: fazer-se de bobo. Talvez porque ele não era assim há seis anos atrás.

"E daí é que eu ficaria grata se você pudesse me devolver". – ela disse impaciente com uma certa ironia.

"Certo, vou pensar no seu caso" – ele disse com uma expressão irritantemente calma e se levantou, ela ficou nervosa e foi atrás dele, o alcançando na sala de estar do hotel.

"Não tem o que pensar! É só me dar o diploma" – disse, ele estava de costas "Não tem a decência de se virar para mim enquanto eu falo" – pensou com raiva e disse. "Um diploma e eu vou embora". – deixou claro que tudo o que ela queria era o diploma.

Ele lamentou muito ouvir aquela frase. "E se eu não quiser que ela vá embora!" – pensou, mas não disse. Apesar de consciente do que ainda sentia por ela jamais daria o braço a torcer pois também estava extremamente magoado por tudo o que ela fizera, decidiu ser grosso, virou-se de repente e disse, tão calmo quanto antes:

"Eu não quero te devolver ele". – ela se surpreendeu com a virada repentina dele, a segunda voz de seu pensamento teve que se pronunciar "Caramba, ele ta lindo! Olha o tamanho desse braço! Parece que andou se exercitando..." – balançou a cabeça e disse num tom de voz mais alto: "Que diabos você vai querer com o meu diploma? Ele não tem nenhum tipo de utilidade pra você".

"Tem sim. Te irritar" – ele sorriu e continuou andando, ela foi atrás.

"Potter, me entrega logo essa porcaria de diploma! Ele é meu, eu mereço ele".

"Merece nada, pra que você quer o diploma de uma escola bruxa sendo que você largou de vez a magia. Aposto que não sabe fazer mais nenhum feitiço" – disse provocando.

"Mas é lógico que eu sei! E não vem falar que eu não mereço essa coisa porque nós dois sabemos que eu mereço". – ela referia-se ao grande período em que trabalhara como auror.

"Então por que diabos você não veio buscá-lo naquela maldita formatura há seis anos atrás?" – dessa vez ele se descontrolou, mostrou raiva pela primeira vez.

"Porque eu não pude" – ela bravejou.

"Essa é a Hermione que eu conheço, não se deixa intimidar com uma voz mais alta!" – pensou Harry dando um sorriso de lado quase imperceptível. – "Pois bem, eu vou pensar sobre esse seu caso, quem sabe eu decido devolver seu diploma".

Ela não respondeu nada, era ridículo o que ele estava fazendo, como ele podia se negar a devolver algo que por direito pertencia a ela. E o pior é que ele não tinha porque ficar com o diploma, não tinha nenhum tipo de utilidade a ele! Harry estava diferente do que ela se lembrava. Muito diferente, mas talvez ela própria também estivesse. "Mas não dessa maneira insuportável!" – pensou, "E irresistível" – completou. Viu a biografia dele em cima de uma cadeira. "Ótima hora para ler e descobrir os podres desse idiota".

---

Harry estava irritado, achou por um tempo que nunca mais fosse rever Hermione. "E por mais insuportável que ela esteja, eu adorei vê-la novamente" – pensou, mas diferente dela, não se justificou. Ele sabia que ainda a amava e lidava com isso o mais normalmente que conseguia. Harry assumia todos os seus atos e sentimentos, coisa de que se orgulhava. Lamentou por ter perdido a calma quando ela citou a formatura. Também não era para menos! Ele lembrava de ter depositado todas as expectativas de revê-la naquela noite, que foi apenas duas semanas depois que ela partiu. No entanto ela nem apareceu e ele passou a noite toda se sentindo desolado. A festa estava sendo dão deprimente que ele bebeu além da conta e isso trouxe conseqüências lamentáveis. Tiraram fotos dele bêbado dançando em cima de mesas e cantando mais alto do que o limite da elegância propunha. E como ele era Harry Potter e não um simples mortal, as fotos foram para o profeta diário.

"Mas foi-se o tempo em que eu me descontrolava por causa dela. E seria agradabilíssimo se eu conseguisse fazer o contrário". – disse alto para si mesmo.

---

Eram oito horas da noite e os primeiros convidados de Fred chegaram: eram o senhor e a senhora Weasley, seus pais. Logo em seguida, Rony aparatou com Luna. Nymphadora Tonks, que se tornara amiga de todos desde a guerra, Hagrid e a professora Minerva aparataram por lá também. A conversa estava animada, e o assunto não podia ser outro além da recém-chegada visitante: Hermione Granger.

"Eu particularmente a achei muito distante, não é para menos né, seis anos longe!" – disse Rony.

"Ah, mas isso é porque ela teve que continuar com a vida dela. Rony esperava reencontrar sua melhor amiga bem do jeito como ela era" – disse a senhora Weasley. – "Todos nós mudamos nesses seis anos".

"Mas ela está bem diferente, sim" – opinou a professora Minerva – "Acho que essa visita vai trazer conseqüências positivas para a vida dela!".

"Sem dúvidas!" – disse o senhor Weasley – "Mas alguém entendeu por que ela foi embora daquele jeito há seis anos atrás? Eu nunca entendi isso direito".

"Fugir da guerra não era do perfil da Hermione, deve ter acontecido alguma outra coisa que a moveu a isso!" – disse Tonks – "Quem deve saber sobre isso é o Harry, eles devem ter tido uma conversa antes de ela ir".

"Tivemos, mas não esclareceu nada" – disse Harry assustando a todos, ele aparatara sem chamar a atenção e vinha acompanhando a conversa há algum tempo. Gina viera com ele.

"Gente, eu achei a Hermione tão igual! A gente conversou normalmente e eu até a convidei para vir aqui hoje" – disse Fred.

"O que?" – foi Harry quem exclamou – "Se me permitem opinar, ela só esta aqui por causa do diploma, não tem interesse nenhum em se mostrar sociável ou se redimir pelos erros do passado. Ela está muito mais fria". – disse Harry, crítico.

"Eu também senti isso" – disse Rony. – "Eu e Harry que éramos amigos dela podemos dizer melhor, gente".

"Acho que a convivência entre os trouxas deixou-a assim, fria" – disse Fred – "Aliás, ela se mostrou bem sensível quando eu falei sobre a morte do George, até se culpou por isso".

"Isso também não é típico da velha Hermione" – disse Gina. – "Ela não é do tipo de se lamentar depois que a coisa já aconteceu".

"Eu realmente não sei o que se passa com ela" – disse Rony – "Só sei que ela está bem diferente da amiga de que eu lembrava".

"Ela perdeu todo o tipo de intimidade que tinha com vocês, garotos. Por isso que vocês estão achando-a tão diferente". – concluiu a professora Minerva.

O assunto não evoluiu muito mais que isso, levantaram mais diferenças entre a Hermione de agora e a de antes, como as roupas tipicamente bruxas, o cabelo obviamente com alguma química que o deixava mais liso, o nível social, pois ela aparentava estar mais bem de vida do que no passado. Quando já cogitavam a hipótese de ela nem aparecer, ela chegou. Muito bem vestida (se estivesse numa reunião trouxa), usava uma blusa preta justa que mostrava a boa forma da garota, uma calça jeans de cintura baixa e tonalidade clara e um escarpim preto de salto alto.

"Até que enfim, hein!" – disse Fred indo cumprimentar a amiga – "Achamos que não viria".

"Ah, demorei para achar um meio de transporte e acabei vindo a pé" – confessou a garota indo cumprimentar os presentes, parou em Tonks. "Quanto tempo! Desde a guerra!".

"Pois é... Você está ótima" – disse a auror simpática. Hermione retribuiu os elogios com educação.

"Por que você não aparatou?" – perguntou Harry surgindo do nada em tom de desafio, o que obviamente não a agradou.

"Eu não renovei minha licença" – disse em tom de justificativa.

"Se eu soubesse te acompanhava" – disse ele, ela respondeu que não seria necessário. Os outros só assistiam, alguns juravam ver faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambos.

"Você não pensa em renovar sua licença, Hermione?" – perguntou a professora Minerva – "Nem que seja só pra alguma eventual emergência".

"Talvez" – disse, antes tinha certeza que nunca mais poria os pés ali, porém respondera tão espontaneamente que se surpreendeu com a própria resposta.

"Nossa Hermione, se há seis anos atrás me dissessem que eu ia te reencontrar assim eu juro que não acreditaria" – foi a senhora Weasley quem disse, Hermione ficou um pouco sem graça, então sorriu de lado.

"Eu também não" – acrescentou Harry com o intuito de provocá-la – "Nunca pensei que minha amiga inteligente ia esquecer até como se aparata".

"Mas eu não esqueci como se aparata" – disse revoltada, uma coisa que não admitia era que duvidassem de suas capacidades – "Eu só não aparato por causa da ausência da minha licença!".

"Certas coisas nunca mudam, uma vez certinha, sempre certinha. Incapaz de quebrar regras" – continuou o Harry provocativo, Hermione notou que os olhos dele estavam até brilhantes, "Esse imbecil ta se divertindo com isso!". Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado –"Mas nesse caso eu realmente acho que você não tem mais a mesma capacidade de antigamente".

"O que é isso hein? Você ta querendo me irritar, Harry?"

"Estou conseguindo?" – ele replicou.

"Ah, para com isso. Só porque a Hermione perdeu a prática com os feitiços não quer dizer que possamos zoar disso" – disse Rony entrando na provocação.

"Qual é o problema de vocês?" – perguntou Hermione tentando ignorá-los.

"Chega vocês três!" – pediu Hagrid – "Eram tão amigos quando crianças, não sei o que está acontecendo".

"Foi ela quem começou" – disse Harry, a essa altura ele já tinha bebido algumas cervejas amanteigadas – "Ela que foi embora do nada a seis anos e voltou se achando toda!".

"É verdade" – foi a vez de Gina concordar – "Tenho que dar razão ao Potter".

"Ah Gina cala a boca" – mandou Hermione começando a se enfurecer – "Eu não te fiz nada, por que ta entrando na do Harry? Ainda é apaixonadinha por ele?" – e foi com essa frase que ela foi longe demais, afinal, o fato de Gina gostar ou não de Harry nunca foi aberto a discussões apesar de muito conhecido.

"Agora você exagerou!" – quem disse foi Rony.

"Vocês estavam me provocando até agora!" – disse Hermione num misto de culpa e raiva – "Desculpa Fred, eu vou embora, não quero causar mais nenhum problema!" – ela saiu de lá correndo.

Harry, que antes estava ao lado de Gina, foi atrás da garota, isso porque ele se deu conta que fora o real causador daquele constrangimento, afinal provocara Hermione e ele sempre soube que ela não deixava provocações baratas. Ela sempre revidava! E Gina também não precisava se meter na briga dele. Ele queria irritá-la, esta certo, mas não queria a ajuda de ninguém para isso.

"Hermione" – ele chegou perto dela que estava sentada em um sofazinho dentro da loja, que estava fechada.

"Sai daqui, Harry" – ela tava chorando! Não queria chegar a esse ponto.

"Desculpa, eu não queria ir tão longe, só te irritar um pouquinho" – ele falou divertido.

"SAI DAQUI!" – ela berrou – "Não foi nem um pouco engraçado" – ela soluçou umas duas vezes antes de continuar – "Eu sou tão insuportável assim?".

"Não, você não é. E é por isso que estamos todos surpresos com você. Você mudou Hermione. E nós preferíamos que você não tivesse mudado".

"Eu tive que mudar, Harry. Minha vida mudou completamente depois que eu saí daqui. Parece que foi castigo por eu ter abandonado todo mundo. Mas no final eu consegui fazer dar certo". – ela ainda chorava – "Mas quem se importa não é mesmo?" – então ela aparatou. De repente mesmo. Saiu daquela loja para surgir no hotel. E deixou Harry com um sorrisinho.

"Ela ainda lembra" – falou a si mesmo e depois voltou para a festinha. Estava tudo bem mais calmo por lá e as pessoas dançavam. Mas ele não estava a fim de dançar, se sentou na varanda e ficou lá, olhando para fora enquanto pensava na vida.

"Você ainda gosta dela" – Luna chegou de repente, mas não chegou a assustá-lo.

"Você sempre sabe as coisas, então, pra que te enganar?" – ele respondeu apenas.

"Ela também sente alguma coisa por você ainda, Harry, dá pra perceber" – disse a amiga.

"Sente, sente ódio depois do que eu fiz" – lamentou-se ele.

"Talvez, mas isso está para mudar, o que você fez foi ótimo, você nem sabe o quanto".

Harry entrou quando a musica diminuiu e foi falar com Gina, pra ver como ela estava.

"Magina, Harry, não me ofendeu, eu só me irritei pela intromissão dela" – disse a garota.

"Ela também se irritou pelo que você falou" – justificou Harry.

"Mas eu só tava sendo sincera!" – disse Gina – "Ta, até reconheço que eu fui errada, mas ela foi também, então ela que venha me pedir desculpas! E se não vier também não faço questão!".

Ela saiu andando e Harry só conseguiu se culpar pelo que acabara de fazer.

---

Assim que aparatou no hotel, Hermione se jogou na cama de casal que tinha em seu quarto. Estava se sentindo péssima. Horrível. Errada. E ela odiava se sentir errada. Decisões erradas eram as coisas que a irritavam mais. E sentia que a decisão de seis anos atrás não fora tão certa quanto ela pensava ter sido. "Eu fui uma covarde, fui embora sem dar explicações! O Harry, não deve ter entendido nada!" – pensou pela primeira vez que o sofrimento dele deveria ter sido tanto quanto o dela, ou maior, porque ele ainda não sabia o porquê do repentino abandono. Nem ela sabia ao certo. Simplesmente se cansou de tudo em um dia. Não agüentava mais ficar todos os dias sabendo que Harry poderia morrer em uma batalha. Não agüentava mais lidar com a culpa de se importar mais com a vida dele do que a de toda a comunidade bruxa. Não agüentava mais não poder ajudar vinte e quatro horas por dia pois ela era apenas uma estudante. Não agüentava mais a pressão dos pais que mandavam-na voltar todos os dias. Queria aproveitar seus dezessete anos de uma maneira menos perigosa. Queria usar seu potencial em uma tarefa que não fosse planejar a morte de alguns ou a sobrevivência de outros. Então foi embora. Sem grandes explicações a ninguém.

Agora ela se recordava de todas as mortes, sabia que o simples fato de estar presente quando elas aconteceram não iria fazer grande diferença, mesmo porque ela não era um auror tão bom assim que impediria todas as mortes, mas só de saber que ela poderia ter dado tudo de si não a faria se sentir a completa inútil que se sentia naquele momento. "E agora não há mais absolutamente nada que eu possa fazer!" – chorou mais.

E o diploma? Qual era a importância daquela porcaria de pedaço de papel que ela já subestimara uma vez perto de todos os amigos que ela estava revendo? Perto das primeiras pessoas que ela considerara amigas. Perto daquele lugar que por mais de seis anos ela considerara como seu lar...

"Amanhã vai ser um longo dia" – falou para sim mesma – "Tenho muitas desculpas a pedir!".

N/A: E aí gostaram? Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! E continuaem deixando! Isso dá muito animo pra continuar a escrever!


	4. pedindo desculpas

No dia seguinte acordou cedo, como já decidira na noite anterior, ia pedir desculpas a todos, afinal, se todos dividiam a mesma opinião sobre a mudança em seu comportamento, provavelmente quem estava errada era ela.

Depois do banho ficou se encarando no espelho "Será que eu mudei tanto assim?" – perguntou-se. Sabia que sim, entre os trouxas ela não era nada demais, não era a garota grifinória, a namorada de Harry Potter, a sangue-ruim inteligente... Era apenas uma garota normal que se destacava em uma ou duas matérias na escola e tinha algumas dificuldades em fazer amigos. Ela precisou ter muita personalidade para poder ser alguém importante, teve que perder seu lado meiguinho e amigo (aquele que ajudava Neville nas matérias difíceis e que se empenhava para ajudar Harry a vencer Voldemort) para assumir o lado competitiva, o lado que pode passar por cima dos que são mais fracos facilmente. "Não foi minha culpa, se eu não tivesse feito isso tudo não chegaria ao cargo que ocupo" – pensou a voz justificativa, mas ela logo percebeu que se culpava e muito por tudo isso, preferia não ter precisado mudar de personalidade para vencer na vida. "Então eu nunca devia ter ido embora" – concluiu para si mesma, antes de completar, "Tarde demais, agora".

Trocou de roupa, notou que em sua mala não havia nenhuma roupa tipicamente bruxa, então se vestiu com a que chegava mais perto disso, uma saia comprida estampada de flores coloridas, uma blusa branca estilo bata e sandálias sem salto. "Estou mais hippie do que bruxa, mas deixa pra lá". Foi tomar café da manhã, mas quando se aproximou da porta de seu quarto parou por uns instantes por ter sua atenção voltada a um papel no chão. Era isso mesmo? Era seu diploma caído no chão? Era! Harry jogara-o por baixo da porta junto com um bilhete:

"Ta aí seu precioso diploma. Feliz? Agora você pode voltar pra sua querida vida. Ah, e desculpa por qualquer coisa, senhorita Granger!".

"Sou eu quem deve desculpas" – disse ao ler aquilo, então foi ao café decidida a falar com o autor da nota, infelizmente não o encontrou. "Mas eu não acordei tarde dessa vez!". Foi até a recepção perguntar sobre ele, disseram que ele saiu cedo e não avisou para onde. Então Hermione decidiu falar com ele por ultimo. Ia começar pelo outro melhor amigo, foi até o ministério.

Entrar naquele lugar a fez reviver muitas memórias, primeiro perguntou onde poderia encontrar Ronald Weasley, informada de que seria no sexto andar, pegou o elevador. Lá dentro notou a existência de uma placa que indicava os principais serviços de cada andar, um deles chamou-lhe a atenção. 4ºandar: renovação do direito de aparatar. E foi isso mesmo que ela fez, e não desistiu ao visualizar a fila imensa.

Ao pegar a autorização, duas horas de fila depois, notou que não havia denúncia sobre a aparatação ilegal que fizera no dia anterior. "Será que eles estão menos severos agora?" – pensou sem dar grande importância. Então foi finalmente falar com Rony.

Ficou mais uma hora a espera dele, que estava em reunião, mas mesmo assim nem pensou em desistir. Quando a secretária finalmente a anunciou, entrou na sala do ruivo reparando na cara de espanto dele, lembrava-se dessa cara dele muito bem. "Oi Rony".

"Oi" – ele disse sem mudar a expressão, ela perguntou se ele tinha tempo para uma conversa, ele disse que sim. Ela começou a falar depois que se certificou que não estava o atrapalhando.

"Bom Rony, eu vim pra pedir desculpas".

"Desculpas?" – ele estava bem surpreso, a cara dele era tão engraçada que Hermione sentiu vontade de dar risadas, mas controlou-se, o momento era sério.

"É, por eu ter sido tão fria com todos vocês. Esse é um problema que eu desenvolvi nos últimos anos, acho que vocês não estavam acostumados com esse meu lado. Bom, mas que eu seja fria com todos os outros é um problema menos grave do que ser fria com você, afinal, a gente costumava ser melhores amigos". – despejou tudo de uma vez sem desviar o olhar, queria provar que estava sendo sincera.

"É verdade Mione. Bom, talvez eu esperasse mais de você nesse reencontro, eu também devo desculpas pelo que eu te falei ontem. Mas eu só fiz isso porque eu realmente nunca deixei de te considerar minha amiga, e você não tava agindo como uma".

"Eu sei. Bem, agora eu sei. Na verdade foi bom vocês terem falado aquilo comigo ontem, porque só então eu consegui perceber o quão idiota eu tava sendo. Sabe, quando eu vivi aqui eu fui muito feliz e vocês foram os melhores amigos que eu tive em toda a minha vida, alias, os únicos com exceção da Haley".

"E eu tenho que confessar que você sempre será a melhor amiga que eu poderei ter" – disse Rony bem mais feliz do que nos outros encontros deles.

"Sério mesmo? Mesmo com todas as nossas brigas?" – perguntou Hermione contente com o que o amigo dissera, ele fez que sim – "Eu também tenho que confessar que nunca tive um amigo como você, Rony".

Então os dois se abraçaram como há muito tempo não faziam, desde o dia em que Hermione partira, mais exatamente. Foi um abraço demorado e sentimental, um abraço que voltou a selar a paz entre os dois, tanto que depois que se separaram voltaram a conversar da mesma forma que costumavam, como se os seis anos de separação nem tivessem existido.

"Mione, eu vou ter que sair pra almoçar, por que você não vem comigo?" – convidou Rony – "Isso se você não tiver outros planos, é claro".

"Não tenho não Rony. Eu adoraria almoçar com você".

"Ótimo, porque nós ainda temos mais coisas para conversar" – disse Rony – "Você já se desculpou com mais alguém?".

"Na verdade você foi o primeiro, o Harry sumiu... E eu ainda quero falar com seus pais e sua irmã. Com o resto do pessoal eu não acho que tenha sido tão deselegante".

"Deselegante você não foi com ninguém, no máximo, fria".

Então, os dois foram até o restaurante em que já haviam se encontrado uma vez, sentaram-se numa mesa de dois lugares, e continuaram a conversa:

"Rony, eu também queria me desculpar por sumir desse jeito sem dar notícia e reaparecer do nada".

"Ah chega de desculpas, Mione, guarde-as pro Harry".

"Por falar em Harry, ele me devolveu o diploma".

"Jura? Você deve estar feliz por isso".

"Feliz eu to, mas também to preocupada, é como se ele quisesse que eu vá embora logo".

"Duvido, ele deve estar querendo que você ache isso, afinal, desde que você chegou você vem demonstrando uma pressa enorme pra ir embora. Ele desistiu de te segurar aqui mais tempo".

"Por que ele quereria me segurar aqui por mais tempo?".

"Hermione, eu não pensei que algum dia eu fosse reparar coisas que você, a aconselhadora amorosa numero um de Hogwarts, não reparou".

"Acho que eu perdi a prática" – disse a garota não entendendo muito bem.

"Deixa isso pra lá, então". – desviou Rony – "Mas e então, quando é o casamento?".

"Casamento?" – disse como se não se lembrasse de nenhum casamento, justamente porque não se lembrara, pelo menos naquele segundo – "Ah, o casamento com o John!" – disse mais para si mesma do que para o amigo – "Bem, ainda não marcamos uma data, mas assim que marcarmos eu mando os convites!".

"Então você vai nos convidar?" – disse Rony com um jeito quase infantil.

"Por que não?" – respondeu Hermione sorridente.

Os dois continuaram conversando até que o horário de almoço de Rony acabou, então, Hermione decidiu ir até a Toca para se desculpar com o resto da família Weasley. Chegando lá, foi logo convidada a entrar pela senhora Weasley que estava na cozinha fazendo um bolo, o senhor Weasley estava junto com ela, ainda estava em seu horário de almoço.

"Com licença senhora Weasley" – disse Hermione assim que entrou na cozinha – "Eu vim aqui porque preciso conversar com os senhores" – Molly provavelmente se assustou com o tom de seriedade da garota, porém mandou-a prosseguir. Arthur também ficou sério, coisa que era bem rara. Hermione notou o clima e deu um sorriso antes de começar – "Bem, eu só gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo modo como estou me comportando ultimamente, enfim, sei que eu estou muito diferente do que eu era e isso é um erro, porque eu acho que mudei minha personalidade involuntariamente e não queria que nenhum de vocês achasse que eu estou os tratando dessa forma por não gostar de vocês, porque não é isso" – Só então Hermione percebeu que falava demais, ficou quieta para encarar a senhora Weasley, que estava com os olhos lacrimejantes – "Nossa, eu fui tão dramática assim?" – perguntou-se só em pensamento.

"Continue Mione, não se importe com essa manteiga derretida aqui!" – disse ela, Arthur acenando para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Bem, é só que eu queria me desculpar, e também falar que vocês são como uma segunda família para mim. Todas as vezes que eu vinha passar as férias aqui, ou até mesmo quando nos encontrávamos nos eventos escolares, ou quando lutávamos pela Ordem... Sempre os considerei como meus segundos pais. Se eu fui fria antes foi só porque eu fui uma idiota em esquecer dos melhores momentos que eu passei aqui". – ela os encarou, por pouco tempo pois a senhora Weasley logo tratou de abraçá-la mais apertado do que ela esperava.

"Ah Hermione, você também é como nossa filha! Você e o Harry, acho que já te dissemos isso. E não pense que só porque você foi morar com os trouxas deixamos de considerá-la!" – então foi a vez do senhor Weasley falar:

"Eu sabia que você ia acabar se dando conta que seu lugar é aqui, garanto que será o melhor para todos!".

"Mas eu não vou voltar, senhor Weasley, não definitivamente, pelo menos".

"Não?" – perguntou a senhora Weasley.

"Não, eu só não quero ir embora com vocês todos tendo uma má impressão minha, mesmo porque pretendo vir visitá-los mais vezes e não ficar mais seis anos sem dar notícia". – esclareceu.

"Ah" – disse Arthur só então entendendo – "Espero que realmente venha nos visitar em breve!".

"Podem apostar que sim!" – disse Hermione antes de lançar outra pergunta – "A Gina está aí?".

"Está" – disse a senhora Weasley. – "Mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia ir falar com ela agora, ela está com a cabeça quente de ontem".

"Eu imagino, mas eu quero me desculpar com ela" – insistiu Hermione embora não tivesse certeza daquilo.

"Então pode ir" – encorajou o senhor Weasley – "Gina ainda tem o mesmo quarto".

"Certo, obrigada" – ela foi, receosa. Pois Gina estava, também, bem diferente do que ela se lembrava, ela estava bem mais madura e auto-confiante, mas não a ponto de assumir o que sente por Harry. "Opa, como se essa descrição não se aplicasse a você!" – disse aquela segunda voz que ela tanto repudiava. Ignorou-a e foi até o quarto da amiga, se é que ainda a podia considerar uma. Bateu na porta e ela mandou-a entrar.

"Oi Gina, desculpa, mas é que você pediu pra entrar" – disse Hermione um pouco nervosa, esperava que Gina a expulsasse aos berros, mas não:

"Hermione? Nossa, nem imaginei que fosse você!" – disse largando um pouco o livro – estivera estudando – e a encarando. "Você queria falar comigo?".

"Na verdade sim, eu vim aqui me desculpar pelo que eu falei ontem, eu estava nervosa com todos e acabei descontando em você que era a que menos merecia".

"A gente também deu mancada né, demos motivo pra você se irritar e a culpa também foi minha" – confessou.

"É, mas isso acabou trazendo boas conseqüências, eu entendi o que vocês queriam dizer e percebi que a errada era eu" – confessou mais uma vez – "Eu mudei pra caramba e tenho noção disso bem como tenho noção que nem todas as mudanças foram positivas, mas uma coisa eu não queria que mudasse nunca: a minha relação com vocês bruxos".

"Eu também não queria que nada tivesse mudado, Mione. Mas a partir do momento que você foi embora, tudo mudou, tanto para você quanto para nós, a verdade é que sentimos até uma certa raiva por você ter abandonado o Harry daquela forma" – confessou Gina, que tinha se tornado muito sincera. O que ela disse fez Hermione se sentir ainda pior.

"Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim" – disse tristemente. – "Eu sei que eu dei mancadas sem tamanho, mas eu não queria que ninguém sofresse com isso". – completou para si mesma: "principalmente o Harry".

"Agora que você entendeu isso deve ter percebido o porquê de termos te tratado mal ontem, tipo, você reapareceu do nada, super diferente, cobrando coisas sem nem ao menos se desculpar pela sua fuga repentina seis anos atrás" – explicou Gina.

"Eu sei, eu entendi isso, e por isso quero me desculpar".

"Por mim, pode se considerar desculpada" – disse Gina sorrindo, estava feliz por ver que a amiga se tocara, então levantou-se e a abraçou como nos velhos tempos, quando elas eram colegas de quarto que dividiam todo o tipo de segredinho. – "Mas vê se não some mais viu" – avisou a garota em tom de brincadeira.

"Ah, agora vocês não vão mais se livrar de mim!" – prometeu Hermione, que foi interrompida pelo seu celular que começou a tocar. – "Ah, deixa eu atender, esse é o único lugar em que ele tem sinal". Hermione atendeu a ligação, que vinha de sua mãe, teve uma conversa que foi ouvida por Gina, pois a mãe de Hermione falava muito alto.

"Eu to na residência da família Weasley, a senhora deve se lembrar".

"A casa que você ia passar as férias?".

"Isso, mãe! A casa do Rony".

"Hum, e você já não devia estar de volta não? John está desesperado com a sua falta de notícias e suas promessas não cumpridas!".

"Eu sei que eu prometi pra ele que ia voltar em dois dias, mas as coisas estão demorando mais que o previsto...".

"Só espero que você não se esqueça que tem um limite de tempo pra ficar aí!".

"Eu não vou me esquecer, mãe! Eu tenho uma semana aqui, e você sabe que eu sou responsável!".

"Não é o que parece, você decidiu voltar pra esse lugar do nada e nem me avisou!".

"Mãe, da um tempo eu não tenho mais quinze anos, não tenho que te dar satisfações o tempo todo...".

"Como se aos quinze anos você me desse satisfações de alguma coisa, eu não me esqueço do tipo de encrenca em que você se meteu quando tinha essa idade, mocinha".

"Ah não começa!".

"Não começa você! Hermione você sabe o quão perigoso esse lugar é! E você nem é realmente um deles pra ficar querendo dar sua vida por uma causa que não é sua!".

"É claro que eu sou um deles, eu não deixei de ser uma bruxa mãe! Mas não se preocupe, a guerra já acabou".

"Ah, menos mal".

"Agora eu preciso desligar. Tchau".

"Hermione espera! Não vai ficar toda irritada comigo, você sabe que eu te amo demais filha, eu me preocupo com você...".

"Eu sei disso mãe, também te amo, tchau".

"Desculpe Gina, eu tive que atender a ligação da minha mãe" – disse Hermione, Gina respondeu:

"Eu não sabia que a sua mãe tinha a ver com a sua partida". – disse a garota sem esconder que ouvira a conversa e nem que tirara as próprias conclusões a respeito do que ouvira.

"Acho que eu sou uma covarde em se tratando da minha mãe... Ela ficou super temerosa depois do quinto ano... Aí começou uma super campanha pra eu voltar até que eu acabei escutando ela". – contou Hermione.

"Eu sei o quanto é difícil contrariar uma mãe".

"Mas difícil que isso é contrariar a minha mãe!" – Hermione deu risada – "E o pior é que falam que eu me pareço com ela".

"Talvez você pareça mesmo" – Gina deu risadas – "Pelo menos costumava parecer...".

"Bom, mas me conte, o Harry... Você voltou a gostar dele depois que eu fui embora?". – perguntou interessadíssima – e também porque queria mudar o rumo do assunto.

"Ah, de certa forma. Depois que você foi embora eu fiquei muito mal por ele, Mione. Você não tem noção de como ele ficou abatido. Aí depois teve a batalha dele com o Voldemort, ele quase morreu... Sei lá, de certa forma todas essas coisas fizeram com que eu me aproximasse bastante dele. Aí eu acabei me apaixonando de novo, mas durou pouco... Eu percebi que só estava querendo realizar um sonho de infância de ficar com o garoto que eu amava tanto. E ele...".

"Ele o que????" – perguntou interessadíssima, sentiu que a segunda voz, pela primeira vez, deixara de ficar só na mente e se exteriorizara "Não posso deixar isso se repetir". Gina deu uma risadinha por causa do grande interesse de Hermione. – "Curiosidade só" – a garota disse.

"Conheço essa sua curiosidade" – riu Gina, para depois continuar – "Bom, ele só queria namorar outra amiga pra ver se conseguia esquecer você".

Hermione ficou feliz com aquilo. "Não eu não fiquei feliz, só estou lisonjeada" – justificou-se, mas a segunda voz também se pronunciou – "Ai, tomara que ele não tenha conseguido esquecer até hoje!".

"Provavelmente não".

"Eu falei isso alto?" – perguntou assustada. – "Quer dizer, eu não penso isso realmente, é só que...". – dessa vez não tinha o que justificar, a sorte é que Gina não insistiu mais no assunto, ela se despediu da amiga com um forte abraço. Estava muito feliz por ter conseguido se desculpar com toda a família Weasley.

De volta ao hotel, sentia-se extremamente bem, como a tempos não se sentia. Aquela sensação de ter amigos era única e ela não sabia como pudera se privar disso por tanto tempo. "Agora falta o Harry" – bateu no quarto ao lado e ele não estava – "Só me falta ele ter voltado pro infeliz trabalho dele!" – pensou realmente torcendo para que não. Decidiu ler o livro sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas enquanto esperava por ele...

N/A: Eu planejava escrever a conversa da Hermione com o Harry aqui, mas acho que essa conversa merece um capítulo só pra ela... Além do mais esse aqui já estava grande o bastante... Espero que vocês gostem dele.

Gente, muiiiiiiito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu adoro recebê-las! Fico lendo e relendo sempre x). Vocês são demaaaaaaais viu! E sobre as mortes... bom... alguém ia ter que morrer né, eles passaram por uma guerra e eu queria, com essas mortes, demonstrar o quão terrível ela foi. Mas que foi super triste matar o Lupin foi! :(


	5. um simples? beijo

Hermione se surpreendeu com ela mesma. Leu o livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas completo e nem se deu conta disso, o tempo passou sem que ela percebesse. "Nada como um bom livro pra acalmar" – concluiu enquanto pensava no quanto essa matéria evoluíra desde que ela se foi. Muitos feitiços novos, muitos métodos diferentes. E Harry era o autor de alguns deles. Estava orgulhosa.

Olhou no relógio e, surpresa, viu que passavam das oito da noite. Achou que Harry já estaria de volta. Bateu na porta do quarto dele e não obteve resposta. Foi até a recepção e avisaram-lhe que ele tinha saído. "Ótimo" – pensou – "Não vou conseguir falar com ele nunca!". Chateada, decidiu sair.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora do hotel soube para onde iria. Queria fazer isso desde o dia em que chegara, mas só agora reunira coragem e tivera tempo. Foi ao cemitério prestar homenagens aos que morreram na guerra. Lembrava-se muito bem de onde ele se localizava: era ao lado de um grande parque, que tinha lindos jardins. Lembrava-se de que Rony uma vez contou-lhe que ele e os irmãos costumavam freqüentar aquele local quando pequenos e Fred e George sempre o assustavam dizendo que os fantasmas do cemitério assombravam o parque. O engraçado é que sempre que contava essa história, Rony deixava escapar um olhar amedrontado, como se ainda não tivesse total certeza que o que os irmãos lhe falavam era mentira. Outra lembrança daquele cemitério era a do dia em que foi lá junto com Harry para visitar os pais dele... Lembrava-se de não ter sentido qualquer tipo de medo. Ao entrar no cemitério, porém, sentiu o contrário. "Acho que a presença do Harry do meu lado me dava mais coragem" – percebeu, mas não se deixou intimidar pelo medo, não costumava deixar-se. Foi procurar pelos túmulos e se surpreendeu por existir uma área em que todos os que foram mortos na guerra estavam, ficou emocionada.

O primeiro túmulo era o de Sirius. "Claro! Depois que acabaram com Voldemort ele deve ter sido absolvido, ainda que isso tenha ocorrido tarde demais". – pensou de certa forma feliz por ainda que tardiamente, Sirius tinha conseguido ser absolvido, ao lado do túmulo dele, os dizeres "Aqui jaz o mais corajoso e leal dos amigos. O mais inteligente e confiável dos Marotos" – Hermione se deu conta que todos os marotos – ou pelo menos, todos os que prestavam – estavam mortos. "É como dizem, os bons morrem jovens" – deixou algumas flores para Almofadinhas enquanto chorava discretas lágrimas, não foram muitas porque Hermione já chorara bastante por Sirius, já tinha digerido a morte dele há algum tempo, além de não apreciar o choro em locais públicos, e ainda que o cemitério estivesse deserto naquele momento, não deixava de ser um local público.

Ao lado daquele túmulo estava o de Remo, ao ver aquilo sentiu uma tristeza sem tamanho tomar conta de si, uma dor terrível vinha de dentro de seu peito, um nó na garganta se formando. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que estivera com o ex professor, de tudo o que ele lhe ensinara, do quão dedicado a ordem ele era... Ele não merecia morrer lutando! Claro que não merecia! – "Lupim era uma das melhores pessoas que eu conhecia!" – o nó na garganta pareceu se intensificar e ela chorou. O que começou com duas pequenas lágrimas no cantinho dos olhos se transformou num choro compulsivo. Deixou flores em seu túmulo (que ela havia comprado na entrada do cemitério) e ficou lá parada por um tempo, tentando tomar coragem para visitar a pessoa que jazia ao lado, que ela de alguma forma sabia que era seu grande amigo Neville. Depois de uns dez minutos continuou seu caminho.

Parou diante de Neville... Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão triste nos últimos tempos, Neville tinha a mesma idade que ela, tinha muita vida pela frente... Então chorou ainda mais, depositou outras flores lá e falou para o amigo "Talvez se eu não tivesse ido embora... Talvez se eu continuasse te ajudando... Talvez se você não fosse tão cabeça dura sempre tentando ajudar os amigos...". Hermione ainda chorava compulsivamente enquanto lembranças de Neville da época de Hogwarts vinham a sua mente, como no dia que ele tentara impedir Rony, Harry e ela de sair do quarto a noite no primeiro ano e ela teve que petrificá-lo, pois era a única forma de deixar o dormitório. "Esse era Neville" – pensou.

Hermione estava realmente abalada, chorava muito, mais do que achava que choraria. Ter voltado àquele lugar (mundo bruxo) estava mexendo muito com as emoções dela e rever uns de seus grandes amigos mortos em uma guerra que ela não participou até o fim e sendo que estava no cemitério completamente sozinha mexeu emocionalmente com ela mais do que esperava, talvez tivesse se acostumado a ser fria, característica que ela definitivamente estava perdendo.

Reuniu o resto da coragem que tinha para ir até o túmulo de George. Ainda se sentia culpada pela morte dele. E achava que se sentiria para sempre. Assim que chegou perto, abaixou-se e falou com ele:

"Desculpa. Eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum tipo de moral pra pedir isso, eu fui muito errada. Eu sei que se eu não tivesse ido você não ia ta bem aí... E eu juro que eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... Eu não sabia que minha covardia teria conseqüências tão terríveis, George. Desculpa!" – ela soluçava agora. Nem o fato de odiar chorar em lugar público e achar ridículos aqueles que faziam isso a deteve. Ela estava desolada...

"Não foi sua culpa" – disseram-lhe, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para olhar, era ele, sabia disso, ninguém menos que Harry Potter estava atrás dela.

"Foi minha culpa sim" – ela soltou, estava descontrolada, ele percebeu. E isso o deixou temeroso. Hermione pouquíssimas vezes chegava ao limite do controle. Até nas mais perigosas batalhas, ela sempre estava centrada. – "Eu sou patética!" – ela disse, se levantando, ainda de costas. Harry estava sem ação.

"Era eu quem tinha que ter ido pra essa missão em que ele morreu, Harry, era eu!" – ela disse sem parar de chorar. – "E ele só foi porque eu fui embora... Eu fui embora sem ao menos concluir os meus trabalhos já agendados!" – ele a virou para si, encarou o rosto molhado dela e encostou a mão próximo de seus olhos a fim de limpar algumas das muitas lágrimas que escorriam, ele fizera aquilo porque não era bom em palavras, mas em gestos. Ela imediatamente parou de chorar, estava surpresa com aquele toque repentino. Ele sorriu por ela ter se acalmado.

"Você já parou pra pensar que você poderia ter morrido ao invés dele, caso você tivesse feito a merda dessa missão?". – ele disse simplesmente.

"Eu... Eu... Não..." – ela respondeu sinceramente, não pensara nisso... E naquele instante estava demasiadamente abalada para pensar.

"Por que você veio pra cá sozinha?". – ele a olhava com ternura, pela primeira vez desde o reencontro, ela o encarou, com os olhos molhados. Hermione estava voltando a reconhecer naquele homem seu velho amigo Harry Potter.

"Eu não sei. Eu só vim...".

"Não devia. Você pode ser forte, mas isso é demais, Mione" – ele disse compreensivo, ela notou que ele o chamara de Mione e isso tirou um certo peso de dentro dela que antes ela nem percebera existir – "Nem eu gosto muito de vir aqui, digo, sempre que eu venho não consigo me alegrar por mais de uma semana, o melhor que a gente tem a fazer é tentar viver apesar disso, porque eles todos não deram a própria vida para que os demais membros da ordem passassem o resto da vida lamentando".

"Você está certo, é só que tudo isso é muito triste" – ela disse dando sinais de que ia voltar a chorar tanto quanto antes.

"Vamos sair daqui" – ele sugeriu, ela assentiu, então ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, para que eles andassem "abraçados", era como se ele quisesse protegê-la, e ela estava se sentindo protegida, não sentia mais nenhum medo. Ele a conduziu para a saída.

"Eu que deveria ter te achado e não o contrário" – ela disse já mais calma, eles tinham continuado a andar depois de sair do cemitério e estavam a caminho do parque que ficava bem ao lado, ele ainda abraçado a ela – "Como você me achou aqui?". – ela perguntou o encarando de repente, coisa que ele já fazia há um tempo.

"Você está voltando a se parecer com o que você costumava ser" – ele disse se referindo ao comportamento e personalidade dela – "E conseqüentemente, voltando a ser previsível, para mim".

"Eu sou previsível pra você?" – perguntou, pois uma coisa que ninguém nunca a dissera era que ela era previsível...

"Costumava ser" – ele disse simplesmente. Nesse ponto eles já estavam dentro do parque, ela tirou a mão dele de seu ombro e indicou um banquinho, para que eles se sentassem e foi isso o que eles fizeram, sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, Hermione encarava o chão, enquanto Harry ainda olhava para ela.

"Você lembra quando o Rony contou pra gente que os irmãos dele costumavam dizer que esse parque era mal assombrado?". – foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça e precisava lançar algum assunto antes que transpusesse a barreira imposta por ela mesma de não encará-lo.

"Nossa, essa memória você desenterrou hein" – ele disse com um quase sorriso – "Sem contar que o Rony tinha medo disso até um tempo atrás!" – ele deu outro sorriso e a barreira já era! Ela se virou para ele.

"Eu tava lembrando disso no caminho pra cá" – disse simplesmente.

"Eu falei com o Rony hoje, sobre você...".

"Antes ou depois do almoço?".

"Que diferença faz?".

"Antes" – concluiu, pois se tivesse sido depois ele saberia que Rony almoçara com ela e sobre o pedido de desculpas e tudo mais – "Eu almocei com ele hoje, tinha umas desculpas a pedir" – resumiu, antes de perguntar – "E o que você tinha pra falar sobre mim?".

"Ah, nada demais, só fui justificar aquela sua aparatação ontem a noite. Foi minha culpa e não tinha porque você ser punida". - ele gesticulou para dizer isso e ela nem notou, estava se perdendo dentro dos olhos verdes dele, e demorou um pouco para responder alguma coisa.

"Puxa, obrigada". – então voltou a olhar para frente, a segunda voz se pronunciou, ou foi a primeira? Ela não sabia, só sabia que pensara: "Que bonitinho da parte dele!".

"Não há de quê" – ele disse sorrindo de novo e ela precisou prender a respiração para não demonstrar o quanto aquele sorriso mexia com ela, mais uma vez pensou com uma das vozes: "Lindo...". – "Eu não sou um monstro, afinal".

"Não, você não é um monstro. Esse título é exclusivamente meu". – ela olhou pra frente, faltava coragem de pedir desculpas olhando nos olhos verdes...

"É?".

"É... Eu que fui embora sem concluir minhas missões em meio a uma guerra das piores... Eu que deixei a escola na qual eu estudei por sete anos da minha vida e nem voltei pra buscar meu diploma... Eu que deixei a ordem de Fênix sem dar explicações a ninguém, nenhum dos que eram meus amigos... Eu que sumi por seis anos sem dar notícia... Eu que voltei mais preocupada com um diploma idiota do que com todo mundo... Eu que mudei radicalmente minha personalidade pra uma muito pior..." – ela parou para respirar, precisava de muito fôlego antes de começar as desculpas voltadas apenas para ele, e ela tinha que tomar cuidado para não deixar a segunda voz tomar conta da situação – "E eu que deixei meu namorado sem dar explicações completas sobre o porque da minha partida, além de esquecer completamente de avisar que minha ida não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ele, era um problema meu, e não dele e..." – ela parou.

"E o que?". – ele perguntou interessadíssimo.

"Nada" – ela ia dizer que não fora embora por ter deixado de amá-lo, porque ela imaginava que ele suspeitava que isso tivesse acontecido. – "Fala alguma coisa, por favor".

"Você não é previsível" – ambos deram um sorrisinho – "Você se desculpando por tudo isso... Você só se deu conta desses erros todos agora né?" – ele perguntou e ela fez que sim, ele pensou "A Luna tinha razão ao dizer que as verdades que eu falei pra ela tinham sido ótimas".

"Harry, desculpa" – ela pediu, dessa vez o encarando.

"Desculpo" – ele disse também a encarando, ela sorriu.

"Fácil assim?" – ela surpreendeu-se – "Achei que você me odiasse e tal...".

"Impossível" – ele disse, então correu a mão para mais perto da dela, que sem se dar conta do que fazia segurou a mão dele, as dela estavam frias. As dele quentes.

Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era que eles estavam próximos demais, a segunda voz foi logo se pronunciando "Ta esperando o que pra me da um beijo?" – ela sacudiu a cabeça e ele se afastou – "Meu Deus, ele ia mesmo me beijar!" – pensou a voz responsável, e a outra replicou – "E teria se você, idiota, não tivesse se afastado!".

Hermione balançava a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e Harry, surpreso, deu uma risada curta antes de perguntar se estava tudo bem, ela disse que sim, estava tudo certo, então decidiu lançar outro assunto, rápido:

"E aí como vai o trabalho?". – ele riu da mudança rápida de assunto dela e nem é preciso comentar que ela notou mais uma vez, que com aquele sorriso perturbador ele ficava lindo.

"Bem, obrigado" – respondeu, sem maiores pistas – "E o seu? Agora com o diploma julgo que as coisas ficarão mais fáceis?".

"Ah, é sem dúvida" – ela disse, só então se deu conta que "esquecera" sua mão colada a dele, e isso não era bom – "Por falar nisso, obrigada por me devolver o diploma!".

"Não tem de que, ele é seu, afinal, e antes de partir você fez muito para merecê-lo".

"É, acho que sim" – ela não estava mais conseguindo desviar o olhar dele e isso só queria dizer uma coisa: ela teria que agir rápido e sair daquele lugar: "Talvez eu deva voltar pro hotel, é tarde, já".

"É verdade, vamos?".

Idiota! Era isso mesmo que ela era, ou talvez só uma pessoa com dupla personalidade interna, a segunda voz era esperta e o "jeito" que ela deu de sair da situação foi um pouco incompetente, totalmente incompetente, melhor dizendo... Ir embora! Grande desculpa... Pena que eles estavam indo para o mesmo hotel e ficariam mais tempo juntos...

Se levantaram, fecharam os olhos e aparataram na varanda do hotel, local que ela ainda não estivera. Era um gramado extenso com algumas árvores, mais a frente tinha uma piscina. A iluminação não era muito forte e alguns bancos confortáveis estavam dispostos pelo espaço. Eles apareceram próximo a uma arvore e um banco.

"Da ultima vez eu parei no meu quarto" – ela disse alto, como se estivesse pensando e tivesse deixado escapar aquilo.

"Não julguei que seria elegante parar em um dos quartos" – ele disse sorrindo, sabia que ela não se dera conta do que falara.

"Ah é!" – Definitivamente, não foi a segunda voz que fez aquele comentário estúpido, focou um pouco ruborizada. "Ótimo! Agora eu não tenho mais uma consciência responsável!". – pensou derrotada então disse: – "Aparatar... É tão prático né?" – "Por que eu to puxando assunto com ele?!" – perguntou-se.

"Você fica por quanto tempo?". – ele perguntou ficando de frente para ela, notou que ela estava mais corada que o normal, talvez fosse o nervosismo.

"Onde?". – ela perguntou dando um passo para trás.

"Aqui". – ele deu um passo para frente, voltando a ficar bem perto dela.

"Com você?". – ela perguntou temerosa, pois tinha se encostado na arvore e não teria mais como dar passos para trás.

"No mundo bruxo". – ele esclareceu com um sorriso, divertia-se com o nervosismo dela, e também sabia do efeito de seu sorriso para ela.

"Ah" – "Eu to ficando burra ou é só impressão?" – perguntou-se, antes de responder para ele – "Acho que vou embora amanhã". – o que ele disse em seguida não passou de um sussurro audível:

"Então talvez seja minha ultima chance de fazer isso" – antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que, ele já tinha caminhado em direção a ela, estava muito perto! Chegou a nenhuma a distancia entre eles. Ele passou os dedos pelo queixo dela e enquanto punha os cabelos dela para trás, com a outra mão. Encostou os lábios na bochecha dela, que fechou os olhos. Era indescritível o ritmo em que estava o coração dela, e a mente, desprovida das duas vozes, estava completamente vazia. Ele estava sendo muito cauteloso, os beijos na bochecha estavam se aproximando de sua boca, a intenção talvez fosse, que ela se desvencilhasse caso não quisesse que ele continuasse, mas ao contrário, ela acelerou o processo e virou o rosto de modo que os lábios deles se encontraram. Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele enquanto ele pausava as mãos na cintura dela. O beijo começou bem tímido, os dois com receio de aprofundar, foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa de tornar aquilo mais forte, ela não soube descrever o que sentiu, era quase como uma explosão total. O ritmo foi aumentando, as mãos dele estavam descendo e subindo e ela segurava o rosto dele trazendo-o cada vez mais para perto de si. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, se separaram porque o fôlego acabou. Eles respiraram de maneira ofegante olhando-se e ele tentou reaproximar a boca da dela, parou a milímetros de encostar, porque ela disse:

"Não" – a voz fraca, como se na verdade quisesse continuar.

"Não?" – ele perguntou surpreso, voltando para trás. Notava os lábios dela um pouco inchados. – "Por que não?".

"Harry, eu não posso... Eu vou me casar" – ela disse lamentando muito, tirou os braços de trás dele.

"Casar?" – ele perguntou totalmente atônito.

"Eu... Não... Te disse!" – concluiu mais para si mesma.

"Não você não disse!". – ele tirou as mãos da cintura dela e se afastou, a voz estava mais alta.

"Não é possível que ninguém tenha comentado com você". – ela disse chegando mais perto, a voz também um pouco alterada.

"Disseram que você tava comprometida, mas eu não achei que fosse sério assim...". – ele olhou para ela.

"É sério assim" – ela disse olhando meigamente para ele – "Desculpa!" – e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, tinha muito o que pensar. Sozinha.

Assim que entrou e trancou a porta sentou-se na cama e começou a repassar cada momento do beijo "Foi muito bom" – falou. – "Foi perfeito!". E não foi só porque não o via fazia tempo, tinha mais coisa por trás disso. Vinha querendo beijá-lo desde que voltara para lá... E aquelas vozes todas, uma responsável, uma justificativa, uma... Se deu conta que não sabia definir aquela segunda voz, ou talvez soubesse... Uma sincera...

"Não! Eu estou apaixonada por Harry Potter. De novo...".

N/As: gente, o começo desse capítulo é sem dúvida a coisa mais triste que eu já escrevi! Deprimente demais... E difícil também... Mas foi necessário...

quando eu falei dos marotos que prestavam e pá... Quis dizer que o único vivo é o Rabicho, alias acho que todo mundo percebeu, mas sei la, deu vontade de avisar...

quanto ao capitulo duplo de presente de natal... Não foi possível :/ Mas dá pra considerar esse um presentinho não dá? Foi o capítulo mais romântico até agora! X)

quanto as reviews: BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gente! Muito muito muito obrigada! Mesmo! E continuem deixando... Esse capítulo ficou romântico o suficiente? Ficou dramático demais?

e finalmente, sobre o próximo capítulo... Não vai ser tão rápido porque eu vou viajar agora no natal, mas volto domingo, eu vou tentar deixar alguma coisa adiantada pra postar logo que eu chegar (dia 26).

Beijooos : e FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS VCS x)


	6. uma nova dimensao

Harry foi para o quarto muito depois de Hermione, ficara na varanda por um tempo com a intenção de esfriar a cabeça. Sentia-se um idiota por tê-la perdoado tão facilmente, por ter revivido as esperanças de um romance e principalmente por não ter conseguido esquecê-la nesses seis anos... E também lamentava porque, na verdade, o principal motivo de sua tristeza era saber que perderia Hermione de vez, ela ia se casar.

Por outro lado sentia-se feliz com aquele beijo. Ele tinha certeza que ela quisera, ela correspondera, também tinha certeza que ela tinha gostado. Será que ela ainda sentia qualquer coisa por ele? Decidiu tentar deixar esse assunto de lado. No dia seguinte mesmo voltaria ao trabalho, apesar de ainda estar de férias. Ia apenas passar o dia por lá, assim não teria que pensar nela e nem vê-la.

Foi para o quarto decidido a dormir e esquecer tudo, coisa que obviamente não conseguiu, afinal, não conseguira nos últimos seis anos então também não conseguiria em uma noite...

---

No dia seguinte Harry acordou bem cedo, vestiu seu "uniforme de trabalho" e foi para Gringotes trocar seu dinheiro bruxo por euros. Ao chegar lá notou que um homem de vestes trouxas estava tendo uma certa dificuldade em manter um diálogo com um dos duendes do banco, que parecia estar realmente irritado com o visitante.

"Ei você!" – chamou-lhe o homem – "Desculpe, mas é que o senhor é o único aqui vestido decentemente, deve saber me ajudar. Que diabos é um sicle? E quanto vale isso?". – perguntou. Harry o respondeu, acalmando-o. O homem estava pensando que seria lesado ao trocar suas moedas. - "Muito obrigado... Senhor?".

"Potter. Harry Potter".

"Hum, prazer" – cumprimentou-o – "Shaw. John Shaw". – eles deram as mãos.

"Prazer" – disse Harry.

"O senhor é a primeira pessoa que vejo vestido decentemente por aqui, sabe, quando minha noiva disse que morara numa cidadezinha muito distante eu não imaginei o quanto, até o sistema monetário aqui é diferente, pelo que vejo. Sem contar os bancários que trabalham fantasiados, uma piada!". – disse ele que parecia bem surpreso com tudo o que via a sua volta.

"Hum, o senhor vem de onde?". – perguntou Harry.

"Londres". – Harry já tinha notado que ele era trouxa, mas agora viu que ele desconhecia totalmente o uso de magia, entre outros porque ele continuava em Londres e não tinha dado conta disso.

"Hum, interessante" – Harry decidiu não contradizê-lo – "Eu trabalho lá, mas venho para cá sempre que possível".

"Minha noiva não vinha para cá há anos, desde o tempo da escola".

"E qual é o nome da sua noiva? Talvez eu a conheça".

"Ah, é Granger. Hermione Granger".

Harry não soube o porque, mas não se surpreendeu com aquilo, de certa forma desconfiara desde o começo que o tal John tinha algo a ver com Hermione. Só se surpreendeu com o fato de Hermione esconder de seu próprio noivo um fato tão sério quanto ser uma bruxa.

"Então, o senhor a conhece?".

"É, um pouco" – disse Harry fingindo indiferença.

"Se não for muito abuso de minha parte, o senhor saberia onde eu posso encontrá-la?" – Harry pensou que ele já tava querendo demais... Mas que mal faria? E ele adoraria ver a cara de Hermione ao vê-los juntos...

"Sim, ela estava no mesmo hotel em que eu estava hospedado. Se quiser posso levá-lo até lá, hoje estou sem pressa". – ele não precisava realmente ir trabalhar...

"Ah, muito obrigado!".

"Não há de quê!" – disse Harry se preparando emocionalmente pra ver a cara de Hermione assim que os visse juntos, certamente seria muito engraçado – "Aliás, sua noiva não lhe avisou em que hotel estaria?".

"Não. Na verdade ela nem sabe que eu venho, o celular dela não tem sinal aqui e eu não consegui avisá-la. Foi a mãe dela que me disse como chegar aqui".

"Hum" – limitou-se a dizer Harry.

---

Hermione também acordara cedo, mas não teve coragem de levantar da cama, a cabeça dela estava a mil. Agora que tinha aceitado que amava Harry, parte de sua mente (muito provavelmente, a mesma responsável por aquela segunda voz) a obrigava a tomar uma atitude, mas ela preferiu ignorar essa parte. - "Ah, quem se importa com isso? Metade dos casamentos do mundo não acontece por amor! E eu não posso simplesmente deixar o John...". – pensou, com relação a abandoná-lo bem quando ele decidiu ficar noivo. – "É, isso mesmo! Eu não vou cancelar o casamento, mesmo porque que futuro eu ia ter com o Harry?". Ela ignorou a segunda voz que falava dentro dela que casar por amor sempre fora um de seus objetivos na vida.

"Bom, então, eu vou levantar daqui, arrumar minhas malas, tomar café e voltar ao mundo trouxa de onde eu nem devia ter saído". – decidiu.

Assim que acabou de arrumar as malas, coisa bastante rápida, "Algumas horas a magia é realmente útil!", desceu para o café da manhã, lá tentou ignorar o fato de estar procurando por Harry pelas mesas, ainda que discretamente. Antes ainda ocupava-se inventando desculpas do tipo "É só pra ver que roupa ele está usando" ou "O que tem de mal procurar um conhecido?", mas agora preferia apenas ignorar esses instintos, afinal esquecê-lo era o que ela mais queria no momento. Em seguida foi até a recepção fechar a conta para depois ir embora, porém, lá, encontrou alguém que definitivamente não esperava encontrar!

"Hermione!" – disse John que foi correndo e a abraçou – "Que saudades meu amor!" – ela ficou tão surpresa com o aparecimento repentino que só disse um oi seco.

"Ah, que é isso? Não ta feliz em me ver amorzinho?".

"Claro que eu to" – ela abriu um sorriso – falso – "Por que eu não estaria?".

"Eu to só brincando com você, amor!".

"Ah, claro que está" – disse Hermione que mal se recuperara do susto teve outro – "Harry!" – o homem acabara de entrar.

"Vejo que você a encontrou" – disse Harry com aquele sorrisinho cínico.

"Ah, encontrei, muito obrigado senhor Potter". – agradeceu John, Hermione olhou para os dois perplexa, Harry queria gargalhar...

"Não precisa me chamar de senhor". – disse Harry amigável.

"Vocês dois se conhecem?" – Hermione estava aflita.

"Há alguns minutos. Harry me ajudou a encontrar você, porque se eu fosse depender desse seu celular estava perdido até agora!" – disse John, Hermione estava com uma cara sem expressão, mostrando o quão assustada estava com aquela situação chata. Harry estava com um sorrisinho tão cínico que se ela tivesse em condições de tê-lo percebido teria, muito provavelmente, o estapeado.

"Desculpe a objetividade, mas o que diabos você faz aqui?". – perguntou Hermione friamente a John, ele nem estranhou o tom, pois era assim mesmo que ela costumava falar com ele. Harry, porém achou inadmissível que um noivo aceitasse esse tipo de tratamento, ainda mais de Hermione, que ele sempre lembrara ser tão carinhosa. "Talvez ela só fosse carinhosa comigo" – pensou Harry que ficou bastante feliz com sua conclusão.

"Estava com saudades, supus que você fosse passar as férias todas aqui e vim pra cá. Ainda temos quatro dias, eu consegui licença da empresa pra poder ficar com você. Meu pai disse que esse foi nosso presente de casamento, mas aposto que até o nosso casamento ele já terá esquecido isso e comprará alguma coisa mais cara" – explicou John.

"Ah" – disse simplesmente Hermione – "Mas eu estava pensando em ir embora hoje mesmo, até arrumei as malas, olha". – ela apontou as duas malas ao chão.

"Desarrume-as! Eu espero ansiosamente para conhecer um pouco mais sobre o seu passado, quero conhecer todos os seus amigos!". – disse John, estava cada vez mais empolgado, então ele se dirigiu à recepcionista – "Gostaria de um quarto, por favor".

"Lamento informar, mas estamos lotados" – Hermione suspirou aliviada com aquela resposta. "Finalmente as coisas estão começando a dar certo" – pensou.

"Ah, não acredito! Que azar!" – lamentou ele, Hermione mal conseguia esconder a satisfação, mesmo assim disse um "Que pena" que soou extremamente falso. Foi quando Harry decidiu ser "bonzinho":

"Bem, se você não se importar de dividir um quarto, pode ficar lá no meu. Ele é bem amplo e possui duas camas, acredito que dê pra quebrar um galho pelo menos por enquanto". – assim que terminou de falar lançou um olhar provocativo a Hermione que o fitou com olhos malignos. John nem notou nada, estava ocupado agradecendo Harry pela gentileza. Ele levou as próprias malas para o quarto, Hermione também levou as próprias malas de volta para o quarto em que estivera, já que ficaria por mais tempo.

"Hermione, até agora só conheci um de seus amigos, mas se todos forem legais como ele vou achar que você é muito sortuda!".

Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto continuava fitando Harry com o olhar maligno, Harry, por sua vez parecia se divertir muito com a situação. Então, os três foram até o quarto que seria dividido pelos dois rapazes.

"Mas que beleza de quarto" – disse John assim que entrou.

"Não precisa mentir" – disse Hermione desanimada.

"Ta certo que eu já estive em suítes maiores, mas não consideraria esse um quarto ruim, amor". – disse John com um tom de voz tão paciente que deixou Harry levemente irritado.

"Odeio quando você finge que tudo está perfeito só para me agradar" – disse Hermione que agora nem mais disfarçava o mau humor – "Mas dessa vez não cola, um cara como você que só se hospeda em hotéis cinco estrelas não pode ter gostado dessa espelunca".

"Talvez as circunstancias tenham me levado a gostar do hotel, Hermione. Talvez o fato de estar com você e poder matar toda a saudades que eu sentia sejam suficientes para me fazer dar uma importância mínima para o lugar onde eu estou hospedado". – Harry estava surpreso com o quão amável ele era com ela "Vai ser cachorrinho assim na p..." – pensou estressado.

"Desculpa John, você é perfeito sabia?! Eu sou uma insensível e mau humorada!". – "que bom que ela reconheceu" – pensou Harry – "Agora ele vai pedir desculpas por ser tão pentelho!".

"É, você é. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim". – ele disse a agarrando pela cintura, ela sorriu para ele e beijou-lhe.

"Cof Cof" – era Harry, que ficara um tanto quanto sem graça ao notar aquela cena, Hermione adorou notar isso – "Talvez eu deva deixá-los a sós". – a voz dele também não era das melhores, toda a diversão daquele diálogo tinha acabado!

"Na verdade, eu tenho malas a desarrumar no quarto ao lado, também estou saindo" – a moça deixou o quarto mas antes lançou um olhar de "desculpas" para Harry antes mesmo que se desse conta do que estava fazendo.

Harry deixou John e toda a sua alegria no quarto arrumando a cama "Quando ele descobrir que magia existe vai detestar ter perdido tempo arrumando coisas" – pensou. Saiu do quarto com a intenção de falar com Hermione, ele bateu na porta do quarto dela e ela abriu de repente, e como se soubesse que era ele quem batia, começou a falar instantaneamente.

"Como você encontrou ele? Por que diabos decidiu ajudá-lo? Qual é o seu problema?".

"Gringotes. Minhas roupas trouxas aspiraram confiança nele. E você sabe, eu sou muito cordial. Quanto ao problema, por que você não me diz?".

"Necessidade de me irritar talvez!" – ela gritou.

"Fala baixo, não é pra te irritar não. Se o que eu quisesse fosse te irritar usaria de outros meios!" – ele deu uma piscadinha para ela, que descontrolada bateu nele que deu risada, aquele tapinha que ela deu no braço dele nem foi sentido pelo forte rapaz. Ela estava irritadíssima e a risada estúpida dele estava a irritando ainda mais, foi quando um grito vindo do outro quarto foi ouvido por ambos que correram até lá para ver um John completamente branco, Harry não pode deixar de pensar no quão covarde era o noivo de Hermione.

"Vocês não vão acreditar! Mas os móveis desse quarto se mechem! Eu to achando que esse lugar é mal assombrado!".

"Não é não, John" – disse Harry calmo. – "É só uma realidade que você desconhece".

"Ahn? Do que ele ta falando amor? Ele é louco?". – Hermione sentiu vontade de rir da cara de apavorado do noivo, tão diferente de Harry...

"Acho que a gente precisa conversar" – disse Hermione encarando o chão – "Não dá mais para adiar isso".

"Eu particularmente acho que essa conversa já devia ter acontecido faz tempo!" – intrometeu-se Harry – "vou deixar vocês dois a sós, dessa vez eu realmente vou" – Harry saiu do seu quarto para que os dois conversassem em paz e Hermione contasse a John seu grande segredo, ele torcia para que John não a perdoasse depois daquela conversa.

---

A conversa vinha durando cerca de duas horas, Hermione começara pelo dia em que recebeu uma carta vinda de uma coruja, passou pela parte da escola (Hogwarts), por Voldemort, a guerra, Harry, o abandono da vida para voltar a ser trouxa... E John simplesmente não aceitava a verdade!

"Você ta querendo que eu acredite que magia existe?". – ele disse com um sorriso de descrença.

"Basicamente sim, e também estou tentando te contar um pouco sobre a minha vida".

"Ta" – ele ri – "E papai Noel também existe?".

"John, aceita logo as coisas por favor!".

"Você tem provas de que magia existe?". – ele riu.

Hermione usou um vingadium leviosa para levantar a cama. John achou estranho, mas não se convenceu, disse a ela que aquilo era algum tipo de truque. Então, ela fechou a porta e fez um Alorromorra para abrir, mas ele só acreditou mesmo quando ela aparatou de um canto a outro do quarto. Nesse ponto, ele estava absurdamente branco e não conseguia falar nada. Hermione ficou com medo da reação posterior dele. "Por que ele sempre fica branco quando ta com medo? Por Deus, que saudades de namorar alguém corajoso" – pensou.

"John, fala alguma coisa!".

"Por que você nunca me falou isso tudo?".

"Acho que você poderia viver feliz sem saber de nada disso, mas eu meio que fui obrigada a te contar agora que você me seguiu, mas se você quiser eu posso apagar sua memória, a gente volta para casa e você nunca saberá que magia existe".

"Como você pode sugerir isso?" – ele disse surpreso – "Você não tem noção de como eu estou curioso pra saber tudo sobre magia! É como se meus sonhos de infância se realizassem! Eu quero saber mais!".

"Que?".

"Eu achei demais tudo isso".

"Ah não Jonh" – Hermione sentou-se desanimada ao lado dele – "Eu não quero mais ser bruxa, já abandonei esse lugar... Por que a gente não volta simplesmente para casa?".

"Eu é que não to entendendo! Você não disse que já mataram o tal do Voldemort?! Então não vejo o porque de não achar essa vida perfeita!".

"É complicado" – mas é claro que ele não entendia o que era complicado, afinal ela não falara para ele a parte complicada, que era o seu relacionamento mal resolvido com Harry Potter.

"Não é complicado. É demais! Como você pode abandonar essa vida?" – disse ele empolgadíssimo com o mundo que descobrira existir – "Ta certo que se você não tivesse abandonado isso aqui nunca teria me conhecido...".

"É".

"Mas o que nós estamos fazendo trancados aqui nesse quarto? Você tem uma dimensão inteira para me mostrar!".

"Dimensão?".

"É, esse mundo de magia é algo como outra dimensão, não é?!". – Hermione estava começando a se assustar com toda a empolgação de John – "Vamos! Vamos! Eu quero conhecer tudo!" – ele a puxou pela mão e saiu do quarto. No caminho para a saída do hotel, ele parou para analisar umas cadeiras que se moviam sozinhas, admirando-as.

"Parece que ele aceitou bem" – disse Harry que surgiu do nada por trás de Hermione.

"Bem? Ele aceitou maravilhosamente bem! Ele está mais empolgado do que nunca! É como se todo o mundo imaginário dos vídeo games dele realmente existissem" – Harry deu risada – "Não se empolgue muito, você é o herói dos vídeo games, eu contei sobre suas batalhas com Voldemort. Creio que você ganhou um novo tiete". – e ela mal terminou a frase e John chegou:

"Harry, cara! Hermione me contou tudo! Você é demais! Depois poderia me dar autógrafos?" – Harry explicou que não gostava muito de dar autógrafos, ele entendeu e puxou Hermione para fora do hotel, pois ele tinha muita coisa para descobrir. E ela, muita coisa para explicar.

N/A: Primeiro de tudo: desculpa a demora gente! Desculpa mesmo! Eu tive uns problemas com meu computador, aí depois que eles foram resolvidos eu fiquei sem tempo de escrever... Mas enfim... Agora que eu consegui acabar o capitulo, espero que vocês gostem dele!

Segundo: Me deparei com um comentário bem ofensivo la nas reviews... Achei muito deselegante o que foi escrito, por sinal, mas tudo bem né, cada um fala o que quer, só acho que se não gostou do fanfic podia usar palavras mais suaves pra declarar isso. E mais uma coisinha: eu nunca falei mal das fics H/R e H/D mesmo porque eu tenho a seguinte opinião: um fanfic bem escrito é bom independentemente do shipper, fora que eu nunca comentei mal de fanfic nenhum...

Terceiro: agradecimentos às pessoas que comentaram esse último capitulo:

Jack: que bom que você gostou! Obrigada! Espero que você goste desse capítulo tb!

Yasmine Lupin: jura que você ficou comovida duas vezes? Nossa que bom! Era esse meu objetivo! Quanto ao capítulo duplo, ainda não foi dessa vez, é que se eu deixasse pra postar só quando o próximo capítulo estivesse pronto, ia demorar mais...

Rafinhass Potter: Brigada! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, mesmo ele não estando tão romântico...

Le: Brigada! Que bom que você ta gostando... Eh, eu demorei um pouco, mas até que não foi tanto assim neh x)

Jéssy: continue lendo que em breve terá mais beijo no fanfic! Hehehe ;)


	7. situações chatas

Antes de começar, vou fazer aqui aquele bla-bla-bla para evitar que me processem (eu ainda não tinha feito!).

Bom, nenhum personagem de Harry Potter pertence a mim, mas eu estou utilizando-os totalmente sem fins lucrativos apenas para entreter por meio deste fanfic.

Agora, vamos ao capítulo:

"Pelo amor de Deus, tira essas orelhas extensíveis!" – suplicava Hermione em plena rua – "Elas só tem utilidade para ouvir por trás das paredes!".

"Hermione, para de me censurar, eu acabei de descobrir que magia existe!" – disse um John levemente fora de si.

"Mas todas essas pessoas a sua volta já sabem que magia existe e estão te achando um idiota! Um cara de 25 anos que continua freqüentando a genialidades Weasley não fica exibindo as compras pela rua!". – explicou envergonhada pelos olhares que os dois atraíam.

"Desculpe amor, é só que eu estou empolgado demais" – disse ele guardando o objeto – "Talvez devêssemos voltar pro hotel, já são oito horas".

"Vamos, eu já estou com fome". – eles voltaram ao hotel, jantaram e Hermione foi para o quarto, onde pretendia dormir como uma pedra. Aquele dia a tinha cansado demais e tudo o que ela mais queria era uma boa noite de sono. Já John não estava com nem um pouco de sono, então decidiu dar uma volta pelo hotel. Foi até o salão de jogos, onde encontrou Harry jogando sinuca sozinho.

"Ganhando?" – perguntou desconcentrando o moreno que errou a caçapa.

"Quer jogar?" – convidou Harry, o outro aceitou prontamente. Então eles arrumaram a mesa, John gostou de saber que pelo menos no bilhar as regras eram as mesmas para trouxas e bruxos. Tiraram par ou ímpar e Harry ganhou. Analisou demoradamente a mesa para em seguida fazer uma jogada perfeita e acertar a caçapa.

"Você é bom nisso!" – elogiou John, que nem pensou muito para jogar e errou o alvo, nem se importou.

"Hum, você não é do tipo competitivo" – disse Harry – "Isso vai te livrar de muitas brigas com Hermione" – comentou o moreno com uma risadinha enquanto analisava mais uma vez que jogada faria.

"É, na verdade acho que é só por isso mesmo que estou com a Hermione até agora, por causa da minha personalidade calma" – disse John observando Harry fazer outra bela jogada, mas errando a caçapa por pouco.

Ouvir aquilo fez o moreno pensar que Hermione enjoaria fácil de John, afinal, ele a conhecia bem e sabia que a amiga mandona gostava de homens com opinião própria e que não obedecessem todas as suas ordens, simplesmente.

"Você não se cansa de concordar com tudo?" – perguntou Harry, John deu uma risada e não respondeu, antes fez sua jogada e por sinal, errou de novo.

"Tem coisas que valem a pena, lógico que tem horas que o jeito da Hermione me irrita, ela sempre acha que tem razão, mas o fato é que em 90 das vezes ela tem... Então acho que eu acabei aprendendo a não discordar dela...".

"Bom, que bom" – disse Harry irônico, achou que talvez seu tom realmente denunciara a sua irritação e completou mais suave – "Que bom que vocês acharam um meio de se dar bem".

"É nós quase nunca brigamos".

"Impossível!" – pensou, lembrava-se muito bem das brigas que tinha com Hermione, elas não eram muito freqüentes, mas eram inevitáveis, pois Hermione tinha sempre uma opinião formada e nas raras vezes que Harry discordava dessa opinião (e ela se mostrava realmente certa) os dois discutiam, nada muito sério, é verdade, geralmente ficavam brigados por apenas algumas horas. Mas o melhor era o modo como eles faziam as pazes, um deles pedia desculpas (e ele tinha certeza que era um dos únicos no mundo que já ouvira um pedido de desculpas de Hermione) e tudo ficava às mil maravilhas novamente. Harry sentia muitas saudades daquela época.

"Joga logo, cara, é só uma partida de brincadeira, não precisa ficar tanto tempo pensando!".

"Ah desculpe" – que bom que John pensou que ele só estivesse viajando no jogo... Apesar que talvez Hermione tivesse contado a ele sobre o relacionamento deles, ela dissera que contou tudo. Harry fez uma jogou sem pensar – errou – e continuou a conversa, dessa vez falando sobre a descoberta do outro sobre a existência de magia. Dialogaram sobre isso por um tempo, John estava realmente interessadíssimo em toda essa realidade nova, depois de uns dez minutos e algumas excelentes jogadas da parte de Harry, o assunto voltou para Hermione...

"Cara, quando você me ofereceu o quarto achei que a Hermione fosse fazer o mesmo, por isso que aceitei, me desculpe, viu? Eu sei que você perguntou só por educação...".

"Ah magina, eu não me importo em dividir o quarto". – respondeu Harry.

"A Hermione é muito chata, nem agora que estamos noivos ela alivia a barra! Nunca nem ao menos dividimos uma cama!" – Harry ficou um pouco constrangido por ouvir aquilo, John já ia falando sem nem avaliar o que... Mas não negou que ficou feliz por saber que eles não tinham relações sexuais.

"Nossa, é difícil achar moças assim hoje em dia" – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

"Eu que o diga! Na verdade foi essa dificuldade que me chamou a atenção para ela".

"Interessante" – mentiu Harry enquanto errava a caçapa "Espero que ele seja desligado o suficiente para não notar que falar de Hermione me desconcentra" – pensou.

"Talvez a gente deva ir dormir, isso ta longe de acabar e eu to com sono". – sugeriu John, que realmente não tinha percebido o que Harry temia que ele percebesse.

"Tudo bem" – concordou Harry enquanto concluía que era o melhor mesmo a fazer, afinal, John podia acabar notando que falar sobre Hermione com ele deixava-o um pouco perturbado.

---

O dia seguinte era uma manhã de sol, e como manhãs de sol eram coisas realmente raras em Londres, a maioria dos hóspedes decidiu passá-la na piscina, aquela que ficava localizada bem em frente ao local em que Harry e Hermione – que no momento estavam bastante constrangidos – trocaram um beijo há dois dias...

Tudo isso porque John insistira horrores para que eles fossem para a piscina "Hermione, estamos de férias!" – e ela acabou aceitando, quando os dois chegaram lá, deram de cara com Harry tomando sol, nem precisa falar que John fez questão de sentar-se com o mais novo amigo, que estava bem em frente à maldita árvore!

"Ta sol né" – falou Hermione, ela simplesmente precisava falar alguma coisa.

"É, ta calor" – falou Harry, que coincidentemente também precisava falar alguma coisa capaz de disfarçar seu nervosismo.

"To com sede" – completou John – "papo demente!" – pensou a garota que o aconselhou a pedir algo para beber ao garçom.

"Vou até o bar escolher algo" – ele foi. E deixou Harry e Hermione sozinhos...

"Acho que eu vou nadar um pouco" – comunicou Harry.

"Me evitando?".

"Deveria?".

"Por que você se sentou bem aqui?".

"Ah" – ele riu – "Eu não sei porque Hermione, olha o que você pergunta!". – ele fingiu não entender embora ela tivesse certeza que ele tinha entendido.

"Deixa de se fingir de bobo" – ela disse o encarando.

"Onde você ta querendo chegar?" – Ótima pergunta! Ela não sabia onde estava querendo chegar com aquela maldita conversa "Essa segunda voz ta crescendo em mim de maneira insuportável" – pensou ela.

"Eu... Não... Sei..." – disse simplesmente, olhava para baixo como se os pés de Harry fossem a coisa mais interessante para se olhar "Apesar que com esse corpo, os pés são na verdade as coisas menos interessantes de se olhar" – a segunda voz de novo! Então ela levantou a cabeça – "Ficar olhando pro chão não vai tornar o clima aqui menos chato!" – pensou, então, uma cicatriz diferente no corpo dele lhe chamou a atenção, afinal, na ultima vez que viu Harry sem camisa, ela não estava lá, no peito de Harry, quase próxima ao seu coração. – "Que cicatriz é essa?" – perguntou aliviada por conseguir mudar de assunto.

"Batalha final. Aquele maldito não se contentou em me ferir só com feitiços, achou que uma facada garantiria melhor a minha morte" – ele disse com um brilho nos olhos que sempre surgia quando ele falava de lutas com Voldemort – "Mas ele não conseguiu, eu lancei o Avada Kedavra mesmo assim e acabei com ele primeiro! E ele quase acabou comigo, está certo, mas eu consegui sobreviver".

Hermione lembrou-se do que a professora Minerva tinha dito-lhe, que Harry ficou em coma por quase um mês, e sentiu-se culpada por tê-lo abandonado – "Eu sinto muito" – limitou-se a dizer enquanto direcionava sua mão até a cicatriz, tocou nela e acariciou-a – "Harry, você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo!".

Ela não chegou a dizer do que, o que não foi necessário visto que Harry sabia que era do fato de ela ter-lhe abandonado quando a guerra ainda nem tinha terminado, mas o fato é que o motivo de ela não ter falado o porquê foi a chegada de John...

"Se arrepende do que amor?" – perguntou John que os olhava enciumado, estava começando a desconfiar que Harry e Hermione não eram apenas meros conhecidos...

"É, bem... John! Não vi você chegando!" – disse Hermione toda sem graça – "E-eu tava comentando com o Harry que eu me arrependo de não ter ficado aqui para receber o meu diploma" – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

"E precisava ficar com a mão no peito dele pra falar isso?" – perguntou John calmamente, Harry quase deu risada "Até quando ele pega a noiva praticamente o chifrando o cara é calmo!".

"Ah, faça-me o favor! Você não esta com ciúmes do Harry né?" – Harry não gostou dessa frase dita por Hermione e muito menos do tom que ela usou para falar o nome dele, por acaso não era digno de ciúmes?! Então Hermione tirou a mão da cicatriz, os dois notaram que ela tremia.

"Eu não disse que estava" – falou John, Harry pensou que ele ia pedir desculpas por cogitar a possibilidade de desconfiar dela, mas ele decidiu mandá-la responder à sua pergunta anteriormente proferida ao invés disso.

"Ah, você sabe, eu tenho essa mania de tocar nas pessoas enquanto falo com elas, é... Normal, não tem um motivo exato".

"Hum" – limitou-se a dizer John, ele não pretendia alongar aquela conversa, mas que ficara extremamente desconfiado, isso ficara. Observaria mais de perto aqueles dois... Ele ficou seco com Hermione desde então, não puxava papo, respondia com monossílabos e ficava com a cara fechada.

---

"John, sou eu, dá pra abrir essa porta?" – pediu Hermione ao noivo que tinha se trancado em um dos quartos do hotel, ele conseguira um porque alguns hóspedes haviam deixado o hotel pela manhã. E naquelas circunstancias dividir um quarto com Harry não era a coisa mais indicada.

Ele abriu – "O que é, Hermione?".

"Ah!" – ela queria ser uma pessoa controlada, mas não era, então foi logo gritando – "Eu odeio esses seus doces ridículos!" – disse com relação à necessidade dele de se fazer de vitima sempre que algo ruim acontecia para que as pessoas fossem consolá-lo.

"Hermione! Foi você quem fez aquela cena ridícula com o Harry e nem soube me explicar nada depois!".

"Para com isso! Eu e o Harry somos amigos!".

"Ontem eram conhecidos, hoje são amigos, amanhã vão ser o que? Amantes?".

Hermione ficou sem saber o que responder... Já que não tinha como se defender, porque realmente fora a culpada por aquela cena com Harry, decidiu atacar:

"Você é um inseguro, John! Que droga! Agora deu pra ter ciúmes de mim? Isso é doentio! Você não confia em mim, é isso?".

"Calma, Hermione! Desculpa... Eu confio em você, claro que confio! É que, sei la deve ser besteira minha, mas quando eu vi você e Harry conversando parecia muito que vocês estavam apaixonados ou coisa assim... Eu me descontrolei, desculpa!".

Hermione se sentiu horrível, ele estava pedindo desculpas! E a culpa ainda era dela mesmo que tentasse se safar. "Ele não merece isso que eu to fazendo" – pensou, depois decidiu comunicar a ele o motivo de ter ido até o quarto:

"Bem, amor, um outro amigo meu do tempo de escola me convidou para jantar na casa dele e te levar, parece que todos querem conhecer meu noivo, você não se importaria né?".

"Claro que não! Você sabe que eu quero conhecer seus amigos".

Hermione sorriu – "Esse meu amigo é irmão do Fred, o dono daquela loja que a gente visitou ontem e você adorou". Durante a tarde tinha recebido uma coruja de Rony, que tinha sido informado por George que o noivo dela estava na cidade, então a convidou para jantar na casa dele, que ela ainda não tinha conhecido.

"Ótimo, então amanha mesmo a gente vai embora. Eu já estou com meu diploma em mãos". – falou Hermione por não saber mais por quanto tempo conseguiria conviver com Harry tão próximo...

"Certo" – disse John, obviamente concordando com Hermione...

---

Harry não estava agüentando ficar naquele hotel... Não com Hermione e o noivo frouxo dela por perto. Toda vez que via John, tinha vontade de rir. Ele era sem dúvida o cara mais bobo que já conhecera, e achava simplesmente impossível que Hermione o amasse. Não fazia o tipo dela... Mas bem ou mal eles tinham uma relação sólida e era praticamente impossível que terminassem tudo naquela altura.

Tudo isso que ele concluíra depois de algumas horas pensando, estava relatando a Rony no Três Vassouras, local que eles ainda freqüentavam sempre que queriam conversar, afinal, agora que eles tinham permissão para aparatar a locomoção era muito mais simples.

"Talvez ela tenha mudado com o tempo, Harry. Seis anos são suficientes para isso" – disse Rony depois de ouvir tudo – "Veja bem, eu por exemplo, mudei pra caramba".

"Rony, acredite em mim É impossível que ela ame esse cara" – disse Harry convicto.

"O que te faz ter tanta certeza hein?".

"Nada em especial".

"Harry, desembucha! Eu sou seu amigo, certo?".

"Rony, eu e Hermione nos beijamos" – contou Harry, deixando o ruivo esperançoso.

"Então ela definitivamente ainda te ama, ou ela não trairia o noivo assim" – concluiu Rony – "Você conhece a Hermione, ela é toda certinha e tal".

"Por isso mesmo que eu duvido que ela termine um noivado com o noivo viadinho dela pra ficar comigo nessa altura do campeonato".

"Noivo viadinho?".

"Ah, você vai conhecê-lo hoje certo? Depois me fala o que achou dele".

"Ok" – disse Rony – "Mas eu estou quase certo de que é implicância sua".

"Conheça o cara e depois me fala!". – disse Harry antes de pedir outra cerveja amanteigada – "A propósito, eu volto pro trabalho quarta. Amanhã a noite pego o vôo, eu estive afastado por tempo demais".

"Mas você não tinha um mês de férias?".

"Tenho, mas não quero ficar esse tempo todo afastado, vou deixar pra tirar essas férias no fim do ano se a Minerva concordar".

"Duvido que ela concorde, ela já ta preocupada com você e seu excesso de horas trabalhando!".

"Ela vai concordar" – concluiu Harry.

"Bom, vocês que trabalham juntos, vocês que se entendam!". – disse Rony finalizando a conversa.

Harry trabalhava como auror, mas não como um auror comum, mesmo porque isso seria muito óbvio, ele era um espião. Vivia entre os trouxas, isso porque perseguia os comensais foragidos, a maioria deles fora morar entre os trouxas depois que Voldemort foi vencido na esperança de que nunca fossem encontrados, afinal, ninguém sabia que os aurores também trabalhavam no mundo trouxa. Isso porque era um trabalho extremamente secreto, tanto que existia há trinta anos e ninguém (com algumas exceções, tipo Rony) sabia. A chefe do departamento, atualmente, era a professora Minerva, que justamente por causa desse cargo não pode assumir como diretora de Hogwarts, deixando a vaga para Snape.

O trabalho de Harry era bem cansativo, afinal, ele passava meses investigando para, na maioria das vezes, descobrir criminosos comuns (não-bruxos), então, ele os entregava para a policia e continuava as pesquisas, que eram realizadas por todo o mundo, por isso mesmo ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo fora da Inglaterra. A cada nova missão, um novo disfarce, e esse disfarce não era só na aparência, ele tinha que construir um novo personagem , o que incluía emprego, moradia, sotaque e tudo mais. Harry já tinha se fingido de jogador de futebol, de professor de Geografia e de cirurgião plástico. Agora, estava prestes a se tornar um traficante para investigar alguns criminosos mais perigosos.

N/A: Já faz alguns capítulos que eu to querendo esclarecer qual é o trabalho do Harry, ta esclarecido agora!

Agradecimentos:

-tlw-veronica-e-ned: muuuito obrigada! Seu comentário foi demais, nossa fiquei realmente lisonjeada quando o li! Valeu!

-Jéssi: nesse cap tem mais confusões por causa disso hehe! Obrigada por comentar ;)

-Yasmine Lupin: Ufa que bom que você comentou já tava preocupada uahuah! A reação de todos ao conhecer o infeliz do John será no próximo cap ;) Obrigada por comentar!

-Bom, deixa eu fazer um esclarecimentozinho sobre o John, porque eu tenho mania de escrever personagens meio sem-caráter-definido e não quero que isso aconteça com ele...

Assim, ele é tudo o que a maioria das mulheres quer, ele é rico, bonito e totalmente obediente, vamos dizer assim. Ele não é corajoso como o Harry, mas não deixa de ser uma boa pessoa. A Hermione é a primeira mulher que ele realmente ama (tanto que antes de conhecê-la ele era todo mulherengo) por isso que ele faz tudo que ela quer e confia cegamente nela (mesmo porque antes do Harry ela nunca dera motivo para ele desconfiar).

-Beijos e continuem comentandooo :)


	8. segredos e mentiras

Não sei se alguém que ta lendo isso vê ER, mas se vir, saibam que esse capítulo foi (levemente) inspirado no episódio Secrets and Lies x)

Hermione e John desceram do nôitibus andante depois de aproximadamente trinta longos minutos, ele já estava enjoado e ela sentia fortes dores nas costas devido a velocidade que aquela coisa andante atingia. Desceram em uma rua bem feia, com moradias tão feias quanto. Dentre as casas térreas, se destacava um único prédio com uns cinco andares. Era sujo e velho.

"Deve ser aqui" – disse Hermione apontando para o prédio, depois de consultar um mapa feito a mão. – "Vamos".

"Seu amigo deve ser bem pobrezinho".

"Ele já foi. John, tem uma coisa que você precisa aprender: No mundo da magia não se pode julgar pela aparência porque o exterior costuma ser bem diferente do interior".

"Ta certo" – disse desconfiado. Porém, os dois ficaram surpresos assim que adentraram o edifício, que era mais luxuoso do que esperavam. Uma grande recepção com sofás vermelhos, um espelho largo na parede, quadros lindos (que se mexiam deixando John assustado), um tapete no chão e dois elevadores eram algumas das coisas que chamaram a atenção do casal. Pegaram o primeiro elevador e pararam no terceiro andar. Rony estava na porta do apartamento para recepcioná-los.

"Hermione! Como vai?" – disse o ruivo, simpático.

"Tudo ótimo, Rony! E você?" – se abraçaram, depois Hermione cumprimentou Luna e fez as apresentações – "Rony, Luna, esse é meu noivo, John". – os dois cumprimentaram o rapaz, depois entraram.

O apartamento possuía uma sala bem ampla dividida em dois ambientes. Num deles, ficava uma grande mesa de jantar com tampo de vidro e no outro, sofás confortáveis. Uma porta entre as duas salas levava para a cozinha.

"Hermione! Como vai querida?" – era o senhor Weasley, que estava em um dos sofás e veio cumprimentar o casal – "Você deve ser o noivo trouxa, estou certo?" – perguntou animado.

"Ahn, sim. Meu nome é Jonh". – disse levemente assustado com o brilho dos olhos do pai de Rony.

"Não ligue Jonh, papai tem um certo fascínio por trouxas e aparelhos eletrônico e computadores e essas coisas... Só não deixe ele te alugar a noite toda" – disse uma garota ruiva que saiu de dentro da cozinha, John notou que ela era bem atraente – "Ah, desculpe o mau jeito, não me apresentei. Sou Gina Weasley" – ela cumprimentou-o.

"Ah, o Rony chamou meio mundo e nem me avisou, bom desde que ele não tenha chamado o Harry..." – pensou Hermione, que nem notou que seu noivo estava falando com Gina.

"Prazer, Gina" – John automaticamente pensou que se não estivesse com Hermione tentaria algo com essa tal de Gina, a achara de alguma forma diferente das outras garotas... E ela era ruiva! Ele adorava ruivas...

"Te deixo sozinha por cinco minutos e já te vejo falando com outro cara?" – disse Harry que surgiu de dentro da casa, em tom de brincadeira, é verdade, mas propositalmente para irritar Hermione. Ela apenas lançou um olhar curioso pra ele, como se perguntasse "Como assim vocês reataram?".

"Você e seu ciúmes idiota" – devolveu a ruiva brincando. Os dois riram alto e puxaram o coro, para que todos rissem, até Hermione, mas ela ria forçadíssimamente.

"Vocês estão juntos?" – perguntou John, na sua voz uma leve decepção.

"Eu e Harry? Não nos últimos seis meses" – disse Gina sorrindo, ela costumava responder assim quando faziam essa pergunta porque há uns anos atrás ela e Harry terminavam e voltavam com grande freqüência.

"Mas quem sabe nos seis próximos?" – disse Harry também sorrindo, Gina não esperava aquela resposta e olhou para ele admirada. Hermione por sua vez lançou um olhar maligno aos dois.

"Ahn? O que eles estão falando? Que eu saiba a Gina não esta com o Harry há bem mais tempo que isso!" – cochichou a senhora Weasley para a nora, Luna.

"Eles devem estar tentando irritar a Hermione" – respondeu a moça.

"Da última vez isso não deu nada certo" – falou Molly preocupada.

"Deu certo sim" – afirmou Luna. Enquanto isso, em outro canto da sala Hermione estava com a pior cara possível, Harry notou na hora e parabenizou-se mentalmente por aquela encenação toda. No momento estava sentado ao lado de Gina e discutindo alegremente com ela. Seria muito divertido! Principalmente porque a noite mal tinha começado...

"Vocês já estão com fome?" – perguntou Luna a todos, a maioria respondeu que sim. – "Vou mandar a Tracy servi-los".

"Tracy?" – perguntou Hermione – "Vocês não tem um elfo doméstico, tem?".

"Temos. Ela é muito eficiente! Se você quiser sei onde arranjar um" – disse Luna.

"Não, obrigada Luna" – disse Hermione gentil, então virou-se para Rony – "Eu não acredito que você foi capaz!".

"Eu é que não acredito que você ainda tem aquela obsessão ridícula pela liberdade dos elfos domésticos!" – disse Harry, fazendo o amigo ruivo cair na gargalhada.

"Não é uma obsessão ridícula e vocês sabem disso!" – disse Hermione alterada.

"Hermione, por que você não aceita de uma vez que eles nasceram para isso!? Eles não se importam..." – explicou Rony como se falasse com uma criança da idade de seu filho, que alias, no momento estava dormindo na casa do tio Fred, que decidira não ir ao jantar por estar cansado.

"Isso é trabalho escravo!" – exclamou Hermione com seu comum tom de quem não vai mudar de idéia.

"Alguém poderia me dizer o que é um elfo doméstico?". – perguntou John, um tanto quanto perdido na conversa.

"São criados, criaturas que trabalham como criados para nós bruxos" – resumiu Gina – "E que a Mione encasquetou que eles merecem a liberdade desde a época da escola".

"Lembra quando ela nos obrigava a participar daquelas reuniões?" – lançou Rony, ele e Harry caíram na gargalhada, de novo.

"Há há!" – disse Hermione irônica – "Vou até a cozinha ajudar a Tracy!" – e ela foi.

"É, ela continua com essa mania estúpida de defender elfos domésticos" – disse Rony.

"Parece que sim" – disse John – "Hermione nunca muda".

"E você fica conformado com isso?" – perguntou Rony incrédulo – "Sério mesmo, eu te aconselho a ir contornando a teimosia dela desde já, senão vai ficar incontrolável".

---

"Tracy, certo?" – perguntou Hermione à pequena elfa que terminava os preparativos do jantar.

"Sim, sim senhora. A senhora precisa de alguma coisa? Tracy serve a senhora". – falou a elfa toda prestativa.

"Não, muito obrigada, mas não é necessário. Deixe-me apresentar, eu sou Hermione Granger".

"Tracy conhece Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger é amiga de elfos".

"Sou. Mas, você me conhece? Como?". – perguntou toda empolgada.

"Todos os elfos conhecem Hermione Granger".

"Hum!" – era o que ela precisava ouvir, saiu correndo de volta a sala:

"Eu sou uma celebridade entre os elfos!" – disse orgulhosa para todos.

"E Harry é uma celebridade entre os bruxos, grande coisa você ser entre os elfos!" – disse Rony zoando dela.

"Deixa de ser bobo, Rony!" – disse Hermione ao amigo que ria dela – "O que eu to querendo dizer é que os elfos devem querer liberdade senão eles não me conheceriam, afinal eu sou a principal – ela parou por um instante – bem, a única, lutadora pela liberdade deles!".

"De novo isso, Mione?" – perguntou Gina desanimada.

"Mas gente, não faz sentido?!".

"Com licença" – disse Tracy que entrou na sala com uma travessa na mão – estava arrumando a mesa de jantar – "Tracy só disse que gosta de Hermione. Porque Hermione foi boa com elfos. Mas isso não quer dizer que Tracy quer liberdade. Tracy gosta dos Lovegood Weasley. Tracy gosta muito".

"Hum, obrigado Tracy. Os Lovegood Weasley também gostam muito de você" – disse Rony – "Ta vendo Hermione! Deixa minha elfa em paz, ela gosta daqui".

"Ok!" – disse a garota contrariada fazendo todo mundo cair na gargalhada, até ela mesma começou a dar risada também.

"Isso é pra você aprender a deixar de ser tão teimosa!" – disse Harry.

"Não dá mais" – disse a garota com uma cara de coitada.

"Ta, vamos comer agora?" – sugeriu Luna e todos foram para a mesa.

Harry sentou-se entre Gina e Hermione, que por sua vez estava ao lado de John. O senhor Weasley sentou-se em frente ao trouxa. O restante das pessoas se distribuiu pela mesa ao acaso, Rony sentou-se de frente a Harry e Luna ao lado do marido.

"E aí, Mione, quando você volta?" – perguntou Gina para puxar assunto – "Não que queiramos que você vá embora, é só curiosidade mesmo" – consertou a ruiva antes que parecesse indelicado da parte dela.

"Acredito que amanhã mesmo se tudo der certo. Minhas férias estão pra acabar e no momento não há nada que me prenda aqui" – ela disse com um olhar discretamente voltado para Harry – "Quer dizer, alem de todos vocês, mas sempre que eu sentir saudades juro que volto!" – consertou a garota, também para não parecer indelicada.

"Com certeza voltaremos! Quem sabe nós não temos um filho bruxinho né Hermione?" – disse John todo contente.

"Isso é muito provável" – disse a senhora Weasley – "Hermione deve passar a habilidade bruxa para os filhos, mesmo com um pai trouxa, não se ofenda querido. Eu sempre achei a palavra trouxa deselegante para se referir aos não-bruxos, mas infelizmente não temos outra".

"Tudo bem senhora Weasley, eu já me acostumei" – respondeu o homem. Ao ouvir aquilo Harry olhou para Rony com a idéia de confirmar o que eles tinham conversado no Três Vassouras mais cedo (que John era muito submisso a Hermione, ou, um viadinho, nas palavras do próprio Harry). Rony devolveu o olhar concordando com o amigo. O que eles não lembraram foi que Hermione é a pessoa mais ligada do mundo e notou aqueles olhares, lançando outro a ambos, censurando-os.

"Que silêncio" – disse John depois de alguns longos minutos.

"É que estão havendo outras formas de comunicação aqui na mesa" – disse Gina que apesar de não entender o que os olhares do trio significavam, os percebera.

"Como assim?" – John não entendeu nada. Estava cogitando a hipótese de telepatia quando finalmente Hermione decidiu respondê-lo alguma coisa:

"Não é nada querido" – disse ela, e isso foi suficiente para que ele ficasse quieto (e que Harry lançasse outro olhar a Rony. Para Hermione estava claro que eles estavam morrendo de rir de seu noivo ainda que internamente).

"Mas então, John, certo?" – perguntou o senhor Weasley – "Por que você não nos fala um pouco sobre as novas descobertas trouxas? Eu particularmente acho fascinante a intrarnet!".

"É Internet, senhor" – corrigiu John – "Bem, ela consiste numa rede mundial que permite que os computadores fiquem interligados, possibilitando a comunicação entre seus usuários, basicamente".

"Ah já entendi" – lançou Luna do nada.

"Entendeu o que Luna?" – perguntou Rony. – "Como funciona a tal da Internet?".

"Não seu bobo" – ela respondeu com aquela cara de espanto de sempre, para depois completar - "Entendi o que a Hermione viu nele, ele é inteligente" – disse a garota. Harry não agüentou aquilo e começou a rir, Rony também, afinal Luna tinha acabado de insinuar que a inteligência era a única qualidade que se destacava em John. Hermione estava começando a se irritar profundamente, principalmente porque, John também estava rindo. Será que seu querido noivo não era capaz de perceber que estava sendo zoado?

"Sim, o John é muito inteligente, mas não é só isso, ele tem várias outras qualidades" – disse ela, que olhava para Harry. Desafio começando entre eles, mais uma vez.

"Nossa amor, obrigado" - agradeceu John, inocente, sem notar que Harry também encarava Hermione, com um olhar que continha provocação. Ou seja, ele estava sendo usado por Hermione para fazer ciúmes em Harry. Justamente para retrucar o ciúmes que ele (Harry) estava fazendo pra ela, usando Gina, que por sua vez era mais esperta e tinha notado isso.

"Sem dúvida, vocês devem encontrar muitas qualidades uns nos outros, senão não seriam noivos" – disse Harry com um sorriso cínico, os que o conheciam, sabiam que ele não ia parar por aí.

"É claro" – respondeu Hermione.

"É como eu e Gina, eu também vejo nela infinitas qualidades". - ele completou, Gina fez menção de se levantar, mas ficou sentada para esperar como aquilo acabaria.

"Como?". – foi Hermione quem perguntou, simplesmente não conseguia ouvir aquilo e ficar calada, diferente de seu noivo, não tinha sangue de barata.

"Você quer que eu repita?". – perguntou Harry, se fazendo de bobo, propositalmente para irritá-la – mais.

"Não, eu só não entendi o que isso tem a ver com o assunto. Vocês estão noivos e decidiram não contar a ninguém?". – apenas John riu do que achou ser uma piada. Parou de rir quando notou a tensão em que se encontrava toso o resto da mesa.

"Não!" – Harry disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – "É só que nós namoramos por tanto tempo, que eu obviamente também vejo nela muitas qualidades".

"Ah". – disse Hermione com a voz tão fraca que foi quase inaudível.

"Obrigada Harry" – disse Gina – "Mas você forçou a barra. Muito".

"Então, acho que eu voltei a não entender nada". – disse John com um sorriso.

"Ninguém entende. Ninguém nunca entende quando se trata de Harry e Hermione!" – disse Gina nervosa – "Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu não quero mais ser usada". – disse a garota levantando-se.

"Pelo menos as pessoas já acabaram de comer" – disse Luna, com a cara de espanto mais espantada que o de costume – "Se sair briga agora, pelo menos ninguém vai reclamar da comida" – todos olharam para ela descrentes – "Eu disse isso alto?".

"Gina!" – disse Harry levantando-se assim que ela levantou, seu intuito era segui-la, mas ela não passou da porta (para a alegria de todos os curiosos que estavam assistindo a discussão, da mesa).

"Não!" – disse a garota que estava atraindo os olhares de todos – "Harry, eu já superei isso. Eu já entendi. Sério mesmo!" – ela referia-se ao amor dele por Hermione, amor esse que Harry nunca sentiu por ela. – "Mas eu não posso agüentar que você me use dessa forma. Sempre! Eu to cheia disso!" – dessa vez ela se referia às cenas de ciúmes que Harry estava fazendo lá.

"Gina, eu não to te usando" – ele não tinha argumentos, justamente porque estava a usando e sabia disso – "A gente pode falar sobre isso depois?".

"Claro, claro que pode! Você não quer discutir isso na frente dela!" – Gina disse ainda brava e deu um tapa nele.

"Então, essas reuniões com os seus amigos são sempre emocionantes assim?" – perguntou John a Hermione que nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

"Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem!" – disse Rony para Luna.

"Sua irmã tem toda a razão" – disse Luna que estava prestando uma super atenção na discussão.

"Posso servir a sobremesa?" – perguntou Tracy que surgiu da cozinha.

"Claro, querida" – disse a senhora Weasley, Hermione teria ficado comovida com aquele gesto de chamar a elfa doméstica de querida se não estivesse nervosa demais com toda aquela situação.

"Se eu perguntar o por que do tapa alguém vai me responder?" – John, ninguém respondeu – "Ok, to ficando acostumado com isso".

"Harry, você é ridículo!" – disse Hermione.

"Então você também é" – ele disse, afinal, os dois estavam igualmente se provocando.

"Você envolve mais gente nisso!".

"E você não?".

"Por Merlim! Vocês visivelmente têm coisas para resolver! Mas façam isso sozinhos sem envolver mais quem não merece!" – disse a senhora Weasley querendo por fim naquilo.

"Não, podem continuar" – disse Rony, que era muito curioso.

"Rony!" – censurou Gina, deixando o irmão envergonhado pelo que disse, mas ninguém falou nada a respeito de seu comentário inconveniente.

"O que diabos vocês tem para resolver?" – perguntou John se levantando, agora, ele estava nervoso, tinha juntado as informações que ouvira e estava certo de que Harry e Hermione já tinham namorado. E a noiva mentira para ele a respeito disso. Como de costume ninguém se prontificou a responder.

"A gelatina está ótima" – comentou o senhor Weasley que fora o primeiro a pegar a sobremesa. Aparentemente, a conversa ia continuar assim mesmo, mas John decidiu surpreender e levantou o tom de voz e se aproximando de Hermione.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta!" – ela não respondeu e ele a segurou pelo braço – "O que diabos você e Harry Potter tem para resolver?".

Hermione o encarou, nunca vira o noivo nesse estado e jamais esperaria esse tipo de reação dele, nem ela nem nenhum dos presentes, Rony cochichou no ouvido de Luna "Ele decidiu virar homem?".

"John, eu não tenho nada pra resolver com o Harry e vê se me solta!" – ele não soltou.

"Eu quero uma resposta, Hermione!". – ele gritou e soltou-a em seguida.

"Ele não sabe?" – perguntou Gina.

"Não, mas que diferença faria? Eles nunca iam se conhecer..." – falou Hermione.

"Me explica logo o que esta acontecendo aqui!" – gritou John de novo.

"Eles namoraram" – disse Gina. – "Eles namoraram antes da Hermione ir embora. E pelo que vemos nenhum foi capaz de esquecer o outro nesses seis anos. É isso". – resumiu Gina.

"Eu teria te contado, mas..." – começou Hermione.

"Não, você não teria" – disse John, agora ele não gritava mais, estava magoado – "Eu já tinha perguntado mais de uma vez e você não contou!".

"John, eu achei que seria desnecessário...".

"Ah, você achou? Pra que me contar, não é mesmo?" – disse John rindo sozinho – "É muito mais fácil me esconder a verdade! E eu confiei em você!".

"John...". – ela começou a falar, mas ele lhe deu as costas.

"Eu vou embora daqui!" – ele se despediu de Rony e Luna, desculpou-se pelos gritos e quando chegou à porta, se deu conta de que não sabia chegar ao hotel – "Hum, alguém poderia me ensinar como eu chego no hotel?".

"Eu posso te ajudar" – disse Gina – "Também estou de saída".

"John, por favor, vamos conversar direito! Você vai simplesmente embora? Depois de tudo!".

"Hermione eu não vou conseguir conversar nada agora. Não agora! Eu preciso pensar e esfriar a cabeça" – ele disse, ela concordou pois tinha um certo medo de falar com John de cabeça quente, ele teria reações imprevisíveis.

"Eu também já vou" – avisou Gina. – "Acho que esse jantar já rendeu o suficiente por hoje".

Os dois se despediram dos anfitriões. O senhor e a senhora Weasley decidiram ir também para acompanhar a filha. Só sobraram Harry e Hermione que estavam sentados um em cada sofá sem coragem para se encarar ou trocar qualquer palavra.

Rony olhou para os dois amigos e ficou sem idéia do que falar, porém sabia que se não falasse alguma coisa logo Luna o faria e isso poderia ser desastroso.

"Vocês podem ficar o tempo que precisar" – disse o garoto.

"Obrigada Rony, e desculpa qualquer coisa" – disse Hermione.

"Talvez seja eu quem deve desculpas, pra vocês todos. Eu agi como uma criança mimada...". – confessou Harry.

"Vocês dois agiram! Aqueles olhares que vocês ficaram trocando durante o jantar... Parecia que estávamos de volta aos tempos de colégio quando vocês tinham que aprovar os garotos que iam sair comigo...". – disse Hermione, no mesmo tom que usava para brigar com eles na época de Hogwarts em que ela era monitora chefe.

"Ah, já que você tocou no assunto, eu não aprovei esse John" – disse Rony.

"Eu não pedi sua opinião, Rony!".

"Ah, Hermione, você ta voltando a ser casca-grossa!" – falou Rony.

"Mas é claro!" – Hermione gritou – "Vocês acabaram de me fazer brigar pela primeira vez com o meu noivo!".

"Primeiro lugar: não ponha a culpa na gente!" – começou Harry – "E segundo lugar: se nós realmente temos alguma culpa nessa briga, eu sinto orgulho disso!".

"Ah... O que?". – ela estava incrédula.

"Isso mesmo. Qualquer um percebe o quão errado é esse relacionamento, vocês não tem nada a ver um com o outro. Você nunca gostou de pessoas passivas e ele é o cara mais passivo que eu já conheci. Ele concorda com tudo, Mione!".

"É, Mione. Com certeza esse relacionamento não ia durar".

"Esse é o relacionamento que vem durando mais tempo na minha vida desde...".

"Mim?" – perguntou Harry.

"É, desde você!". – disse a garota, então ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa – "Eu preciso falar com o John, preciso ir embora".

"Já? Mas eu achei que..." – ia dizendo Luna, mas dessa vez ela foi discreta e não concluiu a frase – "Bom, volte sempre, Mione".

"Claro, desculpem qualquer coisa" – ela despediu-se de todos, quando foi falar com Harry não o encarou, não conseguiu. Assim que ela deixou o apartamento, Harry se sentou no sofá apoiando a cabeça nos braços.

"Harry, você sabe o que eu ia falar pra ela?" – perguntou Luna aproximando-se do amigo.

"Não, Luna, o que?".

"Que eu achei que fosse presenciar um beijo de reconciliação entre vocês, mas pelo visto não. Eu não vou presenciar nada, mas pelo menos você tem que ir até lá e falar direito com ela".

"Vai lá Harry. Aposto que ela foi de elevador". – encorajou Rony, que imaginara que Hermione mantinha esse hábito trouxa.

Então Harry aparatou na porta do edifício para esperar o elevador de Hermione chegar, ele esperou alguns segundos até que ela saiu do prédio, dando de cara com ele.

"Harry!".

"Eu só preciso ouvir uma coisa, Hermione. Fala olhando nos meus olhos que ama o John". – pediu Harry.

"Por que isso?". – ela queria fugir.

"Porque você não ama esse cara! Porque você ta pouco se importando com essa puta briga que vocês tiveram, você não está chorando e eu já vi você chorar por brigas muito menos piores quando namorávamos".

"Eu não sou mais uma adolescente melodramática!".

"Então me fala o que eu te pedi, olhando nos meus olhos". – ela não conseguiu escapar e foi sincera:

"Eu não amo o John, mas amor não é mais tudo o que importa num relacionamento!".

"Você não ta falando a verdade, você não pode ter mudado desse jeito". – ele disse passando a mão no cabelo, queria acreditar que ela não estivesse falando a verdade.

"Harry, licença, eu quero ir embora".

"E você vai fugir mais uma vez". – disse ele vendo-a dar as costas.

O que ele falou deixou-a nervosa. Ele estava culpando-a de fugir. Como se ele tivesse moral para culpá-la de alguma coisa. Virou-se de volta para ele, e enquanto o encarava, falou:

"E você se importa?" – chegou mais perto dele, tinha que falar isso! – "Não, porque aparentemente a Gina ocupou meu lugar muito bem nesses seis anos". – Harry sorriu. – "Você ta rindo do que?".

"Você tem ciúmes" – ele ainda sorria, ela notou que os olhos dele encheram-se de brilho.

"Fala sério!" – ela queria socá-lo, por que ele tinha que estar certo? Por que ela tinha que continuar sentindo ciúmes dele? Por que ela tinha que deixar tão na cara o que sentia por ele? Por que não conseguia mais se mover e ir embora dali?

Harry estava feliz demais com aquela constatação, ele agora tinha certeza que ela o amava, ou não sentiria ciúmes dele. "E ela desistiu de ir embora" – pensou.

Então fez o que sentia vontade de fazer desde o início daquele jantar: puxou-a pelo braço, segurou-a pela cintura e colou os lábios nos dela. E ela não fez nada que o impedisse.

Ela não resistiu, não conseguiria, deixou que ele a agarrasse. E ele iniciou um beijo. Sentiu que ela suspirou e isso o encorajou a usar a língua logo no início. Ela passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele que a encostou no muro do edifício. Pareciam dois adolescentes que se beijavam desesperadamente, talvez porque soubessem que aquele beijo poderia ser o último... Quando ele já começava a beijar o pescoço dela, ela se desvencilhou.

"Harry, isso ta me deixando confusa!" – ela dizia sem olhar de verdade para ele, a voz um pouco fraca e umas lágrimas saindo pelos olhos.

"O que te deixa confusa? Eu? Hermione! É simples! Eu te amo, você me ama... O que tem de confuso nisso?".

"Eu não sei!" – ela realmente não estava disposta a jogar uma vida pro alto e tentar ficar ao lado de Harry. Está certo que ela o amava e ele também... Mas isso era suficiente? Ela tinha uma vida estável... E nesses seis anos se virara muito bem sem ele. E quanto a John? Ia deixá-lo simplesmente depois de uma única briga?!

"Você não sabe" – Harry disse olhando bem nos olhos dela – "Eu decididamente não te entendo, Hermione!".

"Eu tenho que ir" – ela saiu simplesmente, virou de costas e deu alguns passos para depois aparatar. Deixou-o sozinho, triste e com o coração partido.

"Eu fui um idiota, eu já devia tê-la esquecido faz tempo, mas agora eu juro, eu juro que vou esquecê-la dessa vez, nunca mais vou mover um dedo pra ficar com ela!" – prometeu-se um Harry decepcionado antes de ir para o hotel, onde arrumou suas coisas e partiu ainda de madrugada para seu pequeno apartamento em Londres. No dia seguinte falaria com Minerva e iniciaria sua nova missão...

N/A: Não odeiem a Hermione... Muito! Ela tem lá os motivos dela... :/

Bom, se eu não tiver mais nenhuma idéia nova, esse capítulo é o antepenúltimo. Só para vocês saberem que ainda tem tempo pra esses dois se entenderem. x)

Foi mal se eu demorei um pouco, mas é que esse capítulo foi trabalhoso, ficou super grande! O próximo vou tentar escrever mais rápido pra consegui acaba esse fanfic ainda nas férias... Pq se ficar pra depois das férias vai ser difícil de arranjar tempo pra ele :/

GENTE MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO PELAS REVIEWS!!!! E continuem deixando se possível ;)

Yasmine Lupin: até que o John foi menos tapado nesse capítulo né? Então, acho que pelo capítulo deu pra ver que a Hermione vai ter que correr atrás do Harry agora... E se não deu, eu acabo de dar um spoller do meu próprio fanfic x) Brigada pela review! Bjos!

Tlw-veronica-e-ned: você acertou! O Rony concorda com o Harry a respeito do John (quem não concordaria né?) Muito obrigada pela review! Adorei essa também :D Bjos!

Leth Granger: ah que bom que você gostou! Mais um capítulo pra você ler agora :D E relaxa sobre o errinho... Nem notei ;) Brigada por revisar! Bjos!

Lê Lupin: que bom que você ta gostando! Acho legal que as pessoas que curtem outros shippers também leiam... Esse filme é demais mesmo né? Mas nesse capítulo eu fugi um pouco da história :/ Bjos!

Jéssi: Com certeza! Eu faço essas situações chatas pra descontrair um pouco o fanfic x) O Harry se divertiu mais um pouco nesse capítulo (tudo bem que no final ele se ferrou, mas faz parte). Bjos!

Júlia: Vixi, imagino o quanto você deve ta odiando a Hermione agora :/ Mas calma que no próximo capítulo ela vai melhorar um pouco. A coisa mais (hã... vc sabe) ainda não teve (alias não sei se vai ter, mas é uma idéia) porém teve beijo nesse! Valeu por revisar! Bjos!


	9. lembranças

Harry queria falar logo com Minerva para acertar seu retorno ao trabalho, mas para isso teria que encontrá-la. Como ela não estava na casa trouxa que servia de base para a espionagem, só poderia estar em Hogwarts e era por isso que no momento ele estava na sala de espera da sala de Snape para conseguir uma autorização e falar com a professora. "Nunca foi necessário autorização para isso, esse Snape é um seboso enfrescalhado mesmo" – pensou Harry que estava sentado há mais de quinze minutos.

"Mas se não é o famoso Harry Potter!" – desdenhou Snape. – "O que te trás aqui?". – o professor entrou de repente na sala e o assustou.

"A necessidade de uma autorização pra falar com a professora Minerva".

"Hum" – Snape nem disfarçava a raiva de Harry – "Então terá que esperar".

"Mais?".

"Por acaso você acha que eu sou seu criado? Que eu tenho que parar o que eu estou fazendo para te fazer uma maldita autorização? Você continua o mesmo metido de sempre!".

"O senhor não vai perder nem um minuto escrevendo uma autorização num papel!".

"Já disse que você terá que esperar! Por acaso você ficou surdo agora Potter?".

"Antes tivesse, não teria que ouvir sua voz nasalada!" – que mal faria xingá-lo, Harry queria descontar seu mau humor em alguém e Snape não tinha nenhuma autoridade sobre ele, não mais.

"Potter você é sem educação como seu estúpido pai!" – falou Snape sem perder a calma – "Volte amanhã".

"Eu tenho urgência em falar com a professora...".

"Problema seu. Seja mais educado da próxima vez, sua autorização só sairá amanhã!".

"Ótimo!" – Harry estava realmente irritado – "É por isso que todo mundo te odeia! Você é insuportável!" – Então Harry saiu andando um pouco menos irritado do que antes, afinal xingar Snape era um exercício muito bom para aliviar os nervos. Ele estava quase fora do castelo quando se lembrou que ele mesmo tinha instalado alguns feitiços de segurança (entre eles, o anti-aparatação) em Hogwarts, portanto saberia quebrá-los! Aparatou na sala da professora Minerva.

"Harry!" – ela disse sem tirar os olhos das anotações – "Por que está aparatando? Entrar pela porta seria mais sensato".

"Snape" – resumiu – "Aliás, seria melhor se ele não soubesse que eu aparatei, do jeito que aquele seboso é, capaz de me denunciar pro ministério só pra recolherem meu direito de aparatação".

"Não duvide" – ela largou as anotações – "Mas, qual é o nobre motivo da sua visita que teve que passar por cima da autoridade do Snape?".

"O motivo não precisa ser nobre para que eu passe por cima da autoridade de Snape" – disse Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso, afinal, orgulhava-se de ser mais esperto que o ex professor - "Bem, mas o motivo que me trouxe aqui é que eu queria pedir pra cancelar minhas férias, quero começar no trabalho hoje mesmo".

"Harry, combinamos que você pegaria um mês dessa vez! Você deve estar cansado e sua próxima missão será das mais difíceis...". – falou a professora com um semblante preocupado.

"Eu não me importo".

"Você vai ficar com stress, se é que já não está!".

"Eu preciso trabalhar".

"Sim, todos precisamos, mas você também precisa descansar".

"É que eu tive uns problemas pessoais e acho que voltar ao trabalho é a única maneira de esquecê-los".

"Isso tem a ver com a volta da Hermione?". – a professora concluiu mais do que perguntou, o que deixou Harry completamente incapaz de mentir.

"E com o noivo que ela tem agora". – completou o homem.

"Certo, Harry, eu não vou perguntar mais nada, se é isso que você quer, pode ir para o seu apartamento que eu mandarei o material de pesquisa para lá hoje à tarde, você pode ir decidindo disfarces e planejando alguma coisa. Mas ainda não entre em ação!".

"Certo, obrigado professora" – Harry tinha o costume de chamar Minerva de professora, por causa dos tempos de Hogwarts e todo o respeito que tinha pela chefe.

"Não tem de que, mas não esqueça que você vai precisar dessas férias depois, você não é de ferro!".

"Obrigado pela preocupação" – Minerva sempre era muito atenciosa com Harry – "Agora melhor eu ir".

Harry desaparatou no campo de quadribol, gostava de passar por lá quando ia a Hogwarts, era um local de que ele sentia muitas saudades "Quem sabe um dia eu volte a jogar" – pensou enquanto andava meio sem saber para onde.

"Harry?!" – ouviu uma voz bem conhecida chamá-lo.

"Hagrid!" – Harry cumprimentou o amigo – "Quanto tempo!".

"Você nunca mais apareceu por aqui".

"É, eu estive ocupado".

"Trabalhando nas suas coisas secretas" – Harry fez que sim – "Não se preocupe não perguntarei nada a respeito, sei que você não pode falar.Vamos tomar um chá em minha cabana!" – Hagrid sugeriu e Harry aceitou, mesmo sabendo que o chá seria muito ruim, valia pela companhia.

---

No dia anterior Hermione fora direto para a cama assim que chegou ao hotel, não queria pensar naquele beijo, nem em Harry e muito menos no que fizera. Queria dormir e esquecer tudo. Mas, infelizmente, no dia seguinte assim que acordou ainda lembrava-se de tudo, e apesar da parte racional de seu cérebro parabenizar-se ela não podia dizer que não estava arrependida.

"Eu fiz a coisa certa!" – repetiu para si mesma enquanto olhava-se no espelho, que a respondeu:

"Não, não fez sua anta!" – então Hermione sentiu que estava completamente louca, afinal, agora a segunda voz não era mais apenas uma voz, tinha até cara, decidiu que iria embora logo antes que essas alucinações ficassem mais graves ainda e ela começasse a ver trasgos montanheses perseguindo-a.

Tomou um banho, arrumou as malas, tomou café, acertou as contas no hotel e foi embora de metrô, afinal, agora que estava mais bem informada sobre meios de transporte no mundo bruxo não ia se arriscar a pegar o nôitibus andante.

Durante a viagem pensou no que falaria para John quando o reencontrasse, contaria sobre os beijos? Confessaria seu amor por Harry? Sinceramente, era isso que ela queria fazer. Estava se sentindo horrível por enganar o amigo.

"Amigo?" – surpreendeu-se pelo tratamento que instintivamente deu a ele – "E é a verdade, é como um amigo que eu o considero. Talvez não valha a pena continuar com ele!" – concluiu Mione em pensamento. Ela não se importava em ficar sozinha, pelo menos não quando a separação em questão fosse de alguém que ela não realmente ama, e disso ela nunca duvidou.

Hermione não fazia o tipo garota romântica-depressiva, nunca sentira grandes necessidades de estar com alguém, claro que quando se apaixonara, e isso só acontecera uma vez, foi muito feliz ao lado de Harry e não se arrependia disso. Mas o fato é que se orgulhava da sua capacidade de se recuperar rápido de relações mal resolvidas.

Estava decidido, assim que chegasse em casa, terminaria com John, terminaria porque gostava dele, não queria usá-lo, não queria se sentir culpada toda vez que sentisse mais atração por outro homem do que pelo próprio noivo ou quando constatasse que ama alguém muito mais do que ele...

---

"Rony esteve aqui no mês passado, veio me apresentar o filho dele, por sinal é muito parecido com ele! Só tem os olhos fundos da Luna" – disse Hagrid servindo-se da segunda xícara de chá.

"O Rony tem mais tempo livre que eu" – justificou-se Harry, que tinha tomado apenas uns dois goles do chá com gosto de sola de sapato de Hagrid.

"E você não tem mais tempo porque não quer, né?".

"De certa forma".

"Harry, eu não quero me intrometer, mas falando sério, você já cumpriu sua obrigação entre os bruxos! Você já acabou com Voldemort, agora você está livre para viver sua própria vida, não precisa mais arriscá-la em cada trabalho".

"Talvez eu não saiba fazer outra coisa" – disse o garoto.

"Ou talvez você não tenha porque deixar de se arriscar, falei com Rony sobre isso... Ele disse que só começou a ter medo de morrer depois que se casou com a Luna e teve filho". – disse Hagrid.

"Deve ser isso que me falta então".

"Família?".

"É, eu ia dizer medo de morrer, mas família também...". – confessou Harry pensando em Hermione, inevitavelmente.

"E a Hermione? Tem falado com ela? Ela esteve aqui há pouco tempo...".

"Você lê pensamentos agora, Hagrid?". – perguntou Harry sorrindo – "É, eu falei bastante com ela".

"E...".

"E nós não voltamos né Hagrid? Senão eu não estaria aqui pedindo por favor pra Minerva deixar eu voltar ao trabalho e conseguir parar de pensar nela!".

"Eu sinto muito, mas para falar a verdade, tenho certeza que vocês ainda ficarão juntos! Tenho essa certeza desde que vocês eram dois adolescentes que vinham me visitar nos intervalos de aula".

"Bom, não posso interferir no que você pensa, mas o fato é que não temos mais chance nenhuma. Eu cansei de ir atrás dela!".

"Eu soube que ela está noiva...".

"É, ela está, mas vamos deixar de falar dela!".

"Como quiser!". – Hagrid lançou um olhar curioso a Harry e não se contendo perguntou – "Bem, por que você não fala um pouco sobre o seu trabalho".

Harry riu, sabia que Hagrid não ia conseguir ficar sem perguntar nada sobre seu trabalho, pois ele era muito curioso, então Harry respondeu coisas simples que não tivessem problemas em ser repassadas, pois sabia que Hagrid depois de alguns copos de cerveja amanteigada podia ser uma excelente fonte de informações.

"Hum, eu viajo para diferentes lugares e ajo de diferentes maneiras para conseguir prender os bruxos que cometem crimes horríveis e para os trouxas, inexplicáveis, por continuarem seguindo a doutrina de Voldemort!".

"Isso deve ser importante".

"E antigo também. Bruxos adoram provar sua superioridade entre os trouxas e isso não deixou de acontecer após a morte do Voldemort".

"Que horror".

"Horror é pensar que alguns o tem como mártir... Ou ainda pior, como um deus criador de uma doutrina... É absurdo".

"Muito! As pessoas tinham que fazer isso com o grande Dumbledore e não com esse maníaco".

"Na verdade não, mesmo sendo uma pessoa sem igual e completamente admirável, Dumbledore não deve ser endeusado, mesmo porque nunca gostou desse tipo de coisa quando estava vivo".

"É, você tem razão. Grande homem, o Dumbledore!".

"Grande!".

---

Hermione chegou em casa próximo da hora do almoço, desarrumou as malas de maneira trouxa e só deixou pos objetos mágicos para fora, porque tinha que guardá-los no topo do armário, coisa que daria muito trabalho e ela já estava com fome. Decidiu ir almoçar na casa de seus pais porque sabia que eles, especialmente a mãe, estariam realmente bravos por ela ter ido viajar sem avisar, fora que com certeza não aprovariam a decisão dela de terminar com John, que para eles, era o genro perfeito.

Ela foi para lá de carro, estava com saudades de seu carro! Chegou no prédio deles mais ou menos uma hora da tarde. Era esse mesmo o horário que eles costumavam almoçar, isso a acalmou, pois se ela chegasse atrasada teria uma bronca a mais do que as que já estava esperando.

Esperou ser anunciada e ter permissão para subir antes de pegar o elevador. Subiu os sete andares com uma face que continha apreensão. Parou em frente ao apartamento número 75, antes que precisasse tocar a campainha, sua mãe veio abrir a porta.

"Ah, minha querida!" – ela abraçou a filha – "Estava com muita saudade de você!".

"Eu também" – disse a garota e pensou "Preciso curtir os cinco minutos de paz antes de ela começar a pedir explicações".

"Mas me conte! Como foi essa viagem? O John foi pra lá te encontrar né?".

"É" – talvez ela não tivesse nem cinco minutos de paz.

"E por que ele não veio almoçar aqui também?".

"Pai!" – a entrada do pai na sala foi aliviante, Hermione correu para abraçá-lo demorou mais naquele abraço do que o de costume, como se silenciosamente pedisse socorro ao pai.

"Minha fofinha!" – disse o senhor Granger – "E aí, conseguiu o diploma?".

"Sim, ele esta lá em casa, amanhã mesmo o levarei para a firma".

"E reviu muita gente?" – perguntou a senhora Granger, por um momento esquecendo John.

"O Rony e a família dele" – decidiu começar pela família Weasley, que eram velhos amigos que seus pais gostavam bastante.

"Ah, e você mandou lembranças minhas a Dona Molly?".

"Claro" – mentiu Hermione, que não queria contrariar.

"Que bom!" – disse o senhor Weasley – "Vamos comer?".

"Claro!" – concordou Hermione rezando para que almoçassem silenciosamente e não voltassem ao assunto de John.

---

Harry chegou em seu apartamento no início da tarde, desarrumou as malas de maneira bruxa, porque ele odiava arrumações, além de ter autorização para usar magia entre os trouxas. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu um roupão e perguntou, pelo interfone, se tinha chegado alguma coisa para ele. Tinha, ele pegou no elevador os papéis que Minerva enviara, tinha ainda, uma lista com alguns sites que lhe seriam úteis.

Harry deixou todos os papéis na escrivaninha do escritório que tinha em um dos quartos, pôs os óculos e ficou lá analisando cada informação de que tinha conhecimento. Soube que alguns traficantes eram pessoas distintas e até importantes que mantinham uma vida dupla. O fato de trabalharem com o tráfico de drogas era absolutamente secreto e as negociações eram sempre escondidas. E assim eram os rapazes que ele precisava prender. Eles tinham um escritório onde cuidavam das negociações. Ele teria que freqüentar esse lugar para conseguir provas que os incriminassem diante da polícia trouxa. Depois os incriminaria diante dos bruxos e os prenderia. Supôs que aquilo demoraria cerca de quatro meses, no máximo.

O garoto ficou analisando os papéis tão delicadamente que perdeu a noção do tempo.

---

"Você não encontrou o tal do Harry Potter?" – perguntou a senhora Granger após o almoço, ela sabia do envolvimento que a filha tivera com o homem e sabia que tinha sido intenso, de certo também desconfiava que Hermione pudesse voltar a amá-lo se o reencontrasse.

"Do jeito que você fala do Harry até parece que ele é um criminoso ou algo do tipo e isso é tudo o que ele não é! Ele é tratado como herói pelos bruxos...".

"Eu não acho que ele seja criminoso e nem duvido que seja um herói, ele só não é o cara certo para você. Eu nunca me queixei quando vocês eram amigos" – disse a senhora Granger, Hermione decidiu não discutir, estava cansada de ouvir a mesma coisa sempre: que estar com Harry era por a vida em risco, que ele sempre teria coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que com ela e que ele não tinha uma noção de família já que nunca tivera uma. Hermione sempre ouvia esse tipo de coisa de seus pais quando namorava Harry e ela sempre discutia e tinha brigas feias com eles. Depois que eles a convenceram de deixar o mundo bruxo, entre outras razões, pela doença da mãe que estava preocupada demais com ela, a relação dela com os pais melhorara bastante.

"Tanto faz agora" – disse Hermione que no momento sabia que reatar com Harry não era uma opção disponível.

"Fofinha" – disse o senhor Granger – "Temíamos que você voltasse para lá e se arrependesse de decisões passadas" – ele se referia ao término do namoro há seis anos atrás.

"Eu não me arrependo de nada, pai" – disse a garota.

"Menos mal". – sorriu o pai da garota.

Os três repentinamente fizeram silêncio, os pais de Hermione sabiam que ela tinha algo a falar e ela percebera isso, mas ainda estava com medo, então, despejou de uma vez:

"Eu preciso terminar com o John".

"O que?". – perguntaram os pais da garota bem surpresos.

"É isso mesmo, eu preciso, desculpem" – disse Hermione encarando os próprios pés.

"Você não pode! Filha, vocês se dão bem, vocês se amam! Por que isso? Só pode ter a ver com esse Harry!".

"Mãe, nós não nos amamos e eu não posso me casar com um cara que me irrita só por ser tão perfeitinho! E isso não tem nada a ver com o Harry!" – mentiu.

"Não?! Hermione, claro que tem!" – a senhora Granger levantara-se e aumentara a voz – "Você simplesmente vai viajar sem nos avisar nada, reencontra seu ex namorado e termina com seu noivo que é a coisa mais certa que aconteceu na sua vida nos últimos anos!".

Hermione se irritou, por que a mãe estava gritando com ela assim? Ela já era adulta! Tinha 23 anos e sabia se decidir muito bem, não precisava de conselhos, muito menos histéricos, sobre o que fazer da vida. Já ouvira conselhos há seis anos atrás e eles a fizeram sofrer. Pior, fizeram muitos sofrer!

"Escuta aqui, eu não estou pedindo, estou comunicando! Eu vou terminar com o John! E você quer saber? Tem a ver com Harry sim, tem a ver com essa viagem sim! E tem mais, ainda bem que eu fui viajar e descobri isso antes de me casar e ser infeliz pelo resto da minha vida!".

"Hermione Granger! Tudo o que nós já falamos sobre o Harry nesses últimos anos não serviram para nada?" – perguntou o pai dela.

"Vocês não o conhecem!" – ela disse como se só tivesse percebido o absurdo agora, aceitara opiniões sobre Harry de pessoas que nem o conheciam – "Eu aprendi a ser submissa a vocês, à vontade de vocês... Mas eu me arrependo! Não pelo que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, mas por não seguido minha própria vontade! Por ter deixado meus amigos e todas aquelas pessoas que eu adorava. Eu considerava o mundo bruxo um lar! E quando estou lá, eu ainda me sinto em casa! Muito mais do que aqui!".

"Hermione!" – exclamou a senhora Granger absolutamente pasma.

"Eu tenho que ir, tenho um noivado pra terminar e isso não será nada fácil!". – disse Hermione antes de sair da casa deixando para trás dois jovens senhores boquiabertos.

---

John estava em casa assistindo um pouco de TV, decidira voltar ao trabalho apenas no dia seguinte, tirara aquele dia de folga porque realmente precisava. Acabara de descobrir que magia existe, que sua noiva teve um grande amor no passado e que esse amor podia não ser apenas do passado. John não conseguia deixar de pensar nessas coisas quando ouviu a campainha, foi atender com um certo palpite de que seria Hermione.

"Hermione" – ele encarou a noiva, estava com olhos decididos, assustou-se com isso, pois sabia que ela estaria irredutível em qualquer que fosse a decisão que pretendia lhe comunicar. – "Entra" – convidou e ela o fez – "Eu ia passar no seu apartamento mais tarde... A gente precisa conversar".

"É, eu sei. A gente precisa urgentemente conversar". – ele pediu que ela sentasse, e em seguida sentou-se. Estavam frente a frente e agora nada mais os impedia de conversar.

"Sobre ontem, eu fui patética, queria que você me desculpasse por aquelas atitudes ridículas!" – pediu Hermione, sinceramente.

"É, foram bem ridículas mesmo, bem atípicas de você, Hermione".

"Eu sei, mas tem um motivo e eu ainda vou chegar lá, mas queria que antes, você me desculpasse".

"Bom, você é ré primária" – eles sorriram com aquela comparação – "Nunca cometeu erros, não conseguiria deixar de te perdoar, dessa vez!".

"Ai que alívio" – ela sorriu e ao notar que ele fazia o mesmo, achou que ele nem imaginasse que ela pretendia terminar o relacionamento, então, começou a ser mais clara – "Eu não ia agüentar ficar com uma imagem ruim para você".

"O que você quer dizer?". – ele perguntou com o sorriso morrendo no rosto.

"John, o motivo pelo qual eu me comportei como uma imbecil nesses dias é que eu reencontrei o Harry... Eu menti pra você sobre o Harry, ele foi meu namorado, por dois anos... Mas eu acho que eu... – era difícil demais falar aquilo – eu ainda o amo...

"Ah" – foi tudo o que saiu da boca do perplexo rapaz.

"Desculpa por estar te fazendo passar por isso!" – pediu Hermione sinceramente – "Mas é que eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo te enganando assim. Acho que você tem o direito de saber das coisas...".

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não posso agradecer por isso!".

"Claro que não!" – ela começou a chorar, sentia-se um monstro – "Você não merece alguém como eu, John. Você é ótimo! Amigo, amoroso, compreensivo, bonito, carinhoso... Você realmente merece alguém que te ame de verdade".

Ele teve uma reação que ela previa: começou a chorar, afinal, ele era completamente apaixonado por ela. Isso fez com que ela se sentisse ainda pior. Detestava acabar relacionamentos!

"John, por favor não!" – ela pediu o abraçando – "Foi maravilhoso enquanto durou, mas eu não posso mais continuar, tenta entender, por favor".

"Eu entendo, mas não quero, Hermione, eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, mas como amigo" – ela sentiu que ele ainda chorava – "É minha culpa, eu que sou horrível, você não. Você vai conhecer outra pessoa e vai ser muito feliz!". – disse do fundo do coração.

"Eu não quero outra pessoa, Hermione, eu não amo outra pessoa!" – ele disse separando-se dela, que ainda chorava, então ela tirou a aliança do dedo.

"Fica pra você" – ele disse.

"È sua" – ela entregou a ele.

"Fica como uma recordação, eu vou ficar com a minha, para lembrar desse relacionamento, ou você não quer se lembrar?".

"Eu vou me lembrar pra sempre, esse relacionamento só deixou lembranças boas".

"Nunca brigamos sério" – ele disse com um sorriso.

"Nunca tivemos motivos". – ela justificou.

"Fomos felizes" – ele disse, ela concordou, de certa forma, foram. Se o amasse, ele seria o cara perfeito.

"Desculpa" – ela pediu mais uma vez e se levantou, ele fez o mesmo.

"Você não tem culpa".

"Você não me odeia?".

"Eu te amo".

"John...".

"Desculpa".

"Você não precisa se desculpar".

"Isso é irreversível?".

"Eu temo que sim".

"Certo".

"Eu acho que já vou". – ela apontou para a porta, não sabia mais o que fazer, achou que deixá-lo sozinho era o melhor...

Ele a acompanhou até a porta, despediram-se com mais um abraço, ele voltou a chorar.

"Eu prometo que você vai ser muito feliz sem mim!" – ela disse também chorando e assim saiu de lá, o anel ela guardou na bolsa. Quando saiu do prédio, ainda com marcas de choro, foi fotografada por um paparazzo. "Ótimo! Era tudo que eu precisava num momento como agora!" – pensou irritada.

Chegou em casa por volta das oito da noite e foi tomar banho. Já fizera o que julgava necessário, não era mais comprometida, apesar de se sentir leve por não mais carregar um sentimento de culpa, estava triste. Terminar com John deixara-a exausta. Não queria que ele ficasse assim... A ultima coisa que queria era magoá-lo...

Ao sair do banho deparou-se com sua varinha e os livros que comprara no mundo bruxo jogados sobre a cama, decidiu colocá-los de volta no armário, precisou de uma escada para alcançar as partes mais altas onde ficava tudo relacionado a magia. Foi quando encontrou uma coisa que talvez não mexesse há mais de cinco anos, quando se mudara para aquele apartamento. Nem se lembrava mais da existência daquilo! Era uma penseira... Onde despejara alguns de seus pensamentos em Harry Potter...

Fizera aquilo porque assim que se mudou de volta para o mundo trouxa precisava estudar muito, principalmente as matérias que não tivera em Hogwarts, para conseguir entrar em uma faculdade e se formar, porém sempre se distraía pensando nele... Chegou à conclusão que despejar os pensamentos na penseira seria a melhor solução. Pegou aquele objeto e desceu da escada. Ficou observando aquilo enquanto tomava coragem para adentrar e rever seus antigos pensamentos. Coisa que não demorou muito.

_-a partir de agora eu vou me referir a Hermione do passado, a que está dentro da penseira, como Mione para facilitar o entendimento e quando eu falar Hermione, é a do presente assistindo à cena_

"Harry, pela sua cara dá pra perceber que tem alguma coisa te preocupando, por que você simplesmente não me fala? Para de fazer essa postura de garoto rebelde, se você está sofrendo, saiba que todos estamos! Perder Sirius não foi fácil para ninguém!" – dizia Mione para Harry no quarto dele da Ordem de Fênix, no final de suas férias. Estavam os dois sentados frente a frente na cama dele.

"Você não entende, Mione, não quero ser grosso com você, desculpa se eu estou sendo! Mas é mais forte que eu, me deixa sozinho por favor". – ele pediu com a voz forçadamente baixa, estava se controlando para não berrar, estava nervoso.

"Não! Que idéia... Por trás dessa rebeldia toda eu sei que tem um garotinho sofrendo e eu quero te ajudar".

Hermione lembrou-se que antes daquilo, Harry tinha gritado com Lupin e Dumbledore quando eles tentaram conversar a respeito de Sirius, ele andava muito agitado e a única pessoa com quem ele não se irritava era com ela.

Harry a abraçou, forte. E Mione fechou os olhos, nessa época á era apaixonada por ele e já sabia disso. Ele talvez sentisse alguma coisa também, mas ela não tinha certeza e também não se arriscava a tocar nesses assuntos.

Depois do abraço, ele contou a ela o porque de tudo, contou sobre a culpa que sentia pela morte do padrinho, sobre o medo que tivera de perdê-la durante o tempo em que ficara na enfermaria e sobre a profecia. Eles ficaram abraçados por mais algum tempo e depois foram jantar, a senhora Weasley estava chamando todos...

---

"Harry! Eu to tentando te explicar poções! Será que dá pra parar de se distrair?".

"Desculpa, Mione!" – ele pediu sorrindo no café da manhã – "É só que eu recebi isso e não agüentei, acabou de cair aqui, você não viu porque tava olhando pro livro".

"Ah, mas que bonito! Me deixou aqui falando sozinha e ainda não me mostra o motivo da piada!" – Rony também ria, mais que Harry, até.

"Não chega a ser uma piada, é só um absurdo".

"Não vão me contar mesmo?" – perguntou a garota, sempre curiosa.

"Cho Chang o convidou para sair" – disse Rony, Hermione fechou a cara. Harry pareceu notar.

"E você aceitou?".

"Ainda não respondi" – disse o garoto.

"Hum" – ela ficou sem saber o que responder – "Mas, voltando a Poções...".

"Hermione, esse assunto já miou" – disse Rony.

"Mas a gente tem testes em breve e eu achei que seria importante estudar e...".

"Eu não vou".

"O que?" – ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Não vou sair com a Cho. Não tem mais por quê. Não sinto mais nada por ela", só vendo isso de fora que percebeu que depois de ouvir isso dele abriu um sorriso bem perceptível, Hermione se sentiu a própria adolescente boboca.

---

Eles estavam em Hogsmead, o trio maravilha caminhando pelas lojinhas interessantes quando Rony separou-se dos dois, precisava se encontrar com alguém que mais tarde vieram a descobrir que era Luna. Sozinhos, Harry e Hermione foram se distanciando dos demais estudantes e indo para uma área muito arborizada que lembrava um parque municipal. Estavam conversando e nem perceberam o afastamento. No momento que a lembrança começou, ela perguntava:

"Mas por que você não quis sair com a Cho, então?".

"Eu disse, não sinto nada por ela".

"Hum, Harry é um garoto românico".

"Sou mesmo" – ele disse com o sorrisinho e pela primeira vez, ela o achou irresistível.

"E também, vocês não se davam muito bem" – ele lembrou, ela gostou de saber que a opinião dela contava.

"É, ela tinha ciúmes de mim eu acho, ela devia ser meio neurótica".

"Deixa. Somos amigos, afinal". – Harry afirmou.

"É, não sei por que as pessoas ficam pensando coisas".

"É" – ele concordou depois perguntou – "As pessoas ficam pensando coisas?".

"Não, é modo de falar, apenas". – ela estava levemente nervosa.

"Achei que você tivesse falando da Rita Sketeer". – esclareceu Harry.

"Ela era só uma louca".

"Talvez".

"Talvez?".

"É, ou talvez a gente tenha algum tipo de química". – Hermione, que observava de fora, sorriu ao ver Mione corar, estava achando aquilo muito bonitinho! Sabia como ia acabar...

"Você acha isso?". – ela perguntou.

"Você não?". – ele devolveu.

"Nunca pensei a respeito". – mentiu.

"Mentirosa". – percebeu.

"Somos melhores amigos...". – desviou.

"Por isso mesmo que eu sei que você está mentindo, eu te conheço Hermione Granger!".

"Não era exatamente isso que eu tava querendo dizer...".

"Então o que era?".

"Ah... É só que... Bom, somos amigos, algumas coisas poderiam arruinar nossa amizade".

"Algumas coisas?". – ele perguntou como se se divertisse com o nervosismo dela.

"Harry, você entendeu". – ela disse parando de andar. Hermione de fora estava achando demais rever aquilo!

"Você não quer?". – ele perguntou, com relação às tais 'algumas coisas' que ela referira-se e que ele entendera muito bem que eram beijos...

"O que?". – ela também entendeu, mas fingir que não era menos arriscado. Falar desse jeito, em códigos, podia ocasionar uma dupla interpretação, ainda que eles sempre tivessem se entendido assim.

"Hermione, você entendeu". – ele também parou de andar e a olhou nos olhos, o coração dela batia forte.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu entendi".

Harry sorriu, Mione estava séria e apreensiva, ela tinha entendido e ele sabia disso, mas para que ela deixasse de duvidar da sua capacidade de interpretação decidiu ser mais explícito e aproximou-se dela, com uma mão colocou os cabelos dela para trás e com a outra segurou seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos, o coração deveria estar batendo a quase 200, ele encostou os lábios e ela estremeceu. Foi ele quem começou o beijo, e ela, inexperiente no assunto, apenas copiou os movimentos dele, bateram os narizes e sorriram, soltando-se, ele segurou a mão dela e a colocou em seu próprio peito antes de reiniciar o beijo. Com a outra mão ela segurou as costas dele, o beijo estava tímido, como um primeiro beijo deve ser.

Estavam assim há um tempinho quando ele pressionou os lábios dela com a língua e ela os entreabriu, aí sim o beijo ficou melhor, ela o abraçou e ele acariciava o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Não tinham um ritmo, o beijo era desajeitado e eles estavam com a boca bem fechada, notou Hermione que via de fora, mas aquele beijo inexperiente e sem graça não deixou de ser perfeito. Ver aquela cena lhe trouxe de volta tudo o que sentiu naquele momento. Foi quando as coisas começaram a ficar perfeitas.

"Entendeu agora?" – ele perguntou quando se separaram, ela apenas sorria.

"Talvez a Rita Skeeter não seja tão louca assim, temos química" – disse Mione e ele também sorriu.

"Eu queria fazer isso já faz um tempo". – ele disse olhando para frente, voltaram a andar, mas estavam de mãos dadas, agora.

"Você nunca me disse!".

"E nem você!". – Mione sorriu, Hermione também. Lembrança perfeita!

---

"Contar pra todo mundo? Você não acha meio cedo?" – perguntou Mione na biblioteca, eles conversavam baixinho para não atrapalhar os estudos dos demais.

"Não é cedo, já faz dois meses".

"Já?" – disse antes de virar a página do grosso livro que estava lendo, mas mal prestava atenção – "Ainda assim, não sei se é uma boa idéia".

"Dê-me um bom motivo pra manter isso em sigilo".

"Não tem motivos, é só mais cômodo".

"Pois eu tenho um motivo pra tornar isso público! Estamos às vésperas do baile e eu quero ir com você".

"Você nunca gostou de bailes".

"Esse será diferente".

Mione sorriu meiga para o namorado, estava com receio de revelar a todos que a sua grande amizade com Harry tinha se tornado um grande amor, mas ele lhe dava toda a confiança que era necessária, e isso provavelmente nunca mudaria.

---

"Foi ótimo" – ele disse no corredor a caminho da sala comunal.

"Bem melhor que o do ano passado". – constatou ela, essa lembrança se passava um ano depois da anterior.

"No ano passado as pessoas não paravam de nos olhar, também, era a primeira vez que assumíamos o namoro em público né". – disse ele, os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

"Como se nesse ano aquelas garotas assanhadas também não parassem de te secar né". – disse Mione olhando para ele irritada.

"Você bem sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, Mione".

"Sei, mas elas também deviam saber".

"Deixa de ser ciumenta e ouve uma coisa".

"Fala".

"Nunca duvide do meu amor por você! Ele é infinito e inabalável!".

"Ai Harry, eu te amo!". – disse Mione abraçando o garoto – "Você é o melhor namorado do mundo!".

"É, eu sou" – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

"Não precisa se gabar".

Os dois sorriram e foram para a sala comunal conversando alegremente.

---

"Harry! Não vai! Por favor!". – ela pedia chorando. Estavam na sede da Ordem de Fênix, no quarto dela.

"Eu preciso!". – ele disse, sério.

"Não é a batalha final ainda, você não precisa realmente... Vai ser muito perigoso".

"Eu sei...".

"Então não vá, por favor!" – ela chorava compulsivamente – "Por mim".

"Mione, não me peça coisas que eu não posso atender, eu vou e está decidido". – ele era irredutível às vezes.

"Harry, e se acontecer alguma coisa com você? Eu morro junto!".

"Vira essa boca pra lá, não vai acontecer nada!".

"Como você pode saber? Há sempre uma chance!".

"Eu prometo que eu volto".

"Promete?".

"Prometo, Mione!". – ele a abraçou, querendo consolar a garota que debrulhava-se em lágrimas. Ao ver aquilo, ainda que de fora e sabendo que Harry voltaria são e salvo daquela batalha, Hermione chorou junto.

---

Estava sozinha em seu quarto na sede da ordem, chorando, coisa que mais fazia naqueles poucos dias que ficara de licença da escola para acompanhar mais de perto as missões (quando não estava atuando em uma delas, claro), quando seu coração disparou ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Virou-se para ver quem tinha entrado. Era Harry!

"Eu prometi que voltaria!" – ele disse andando até Mione, que imediatamente se levantou, abriu um sorriso e o abraçou forte.

"Eu quase morri de preocupação" – ela disse quando se separou do abraço, notando que ele estava com alguns cortes pequenos no rosto. – "Você está bem?" – passou a mão pelos cortes bem delicadamente.

"Ah, isso não é nada, só preciso fazer uns curativos, mas antes precisei vir aqui te ver".

"Que consideração" – disse o abraçando de novo, pensando no quão sortuda era por tê-lo como namorado. Ele era perfeito! Antes que ele fosse para a enfermaria a beijou, dessa vez foi bem diferente do que o ultimo beijo que tinha presenciado. Foi mais forte, mais confiante e mais intenso. O ritmo também era presente e as bocas se encaixavam tão perfeitamente! Qualquer um que visse essa cena saberia que eles se amavam...

E foi com esse lindo beijo que o conteúdo de lembranças se esgotou e Hermione voltou para seu quarto, no apartamento trouxa. Depois daquilo, ela tinha algumas opiniões diferentes sobre tudo.

Aquela cena que acabara de presenciar acontecia com freqüência no final do sétimo ano, ela sempre ficava inconsolável quando ele partia. O medo de que ele se ferisse mortalmente era tão grande que ela praticamente transformava sua personalidade, ficava chorosa e irritada. Isso a fez quase entender a atitude de sua mãe, afinal, que mãe quer ver um filho sofrer daquela forma? Porém, Harry sempre voltava depois das batalhas e dizia ganhar por ela.

Por diversas vezes lembrara-se de tê-lo considerado o namorado perfeito. Tudo bem que ela não tinha incluído as brigas na penseira, mas elas eram tão bobas, quase engraçadas. Hermione viu aflição em alguma cenas, está certo. Ela sempre ficava aflita quando sabia que ele corria perigo, mas também viu muitos momentos felizes. Viu que eles juntos pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, parecia simplesmente que aquilo era a coisa certa. E de repente sentiu muitas saudades daquela época, daquele garoto, daquela vida...

Será que agora era tarde demais? Afinal, já o dispensara duas vezes e se bem o conhecia, devia estar tentando esquecê-la "Ele não vai correr mais atrás de mim" – pensou. Então, se ela queria aquele homem de volta teria que correr atrás. "E isso vai ser agora mesmo!".

Trocou de roupa, pegou a varinha e a bolsa, e saiu pela porta de casa. Ia encontrá-lo naquele hotel bruxo em que estivera hospedada e dizer tudo que fosse necessário para que ele a aceitasse de volta.

N/A: Ficou meio grande né? É, deu trabalho! Mas agora ta prontinho... Ai que triste, é o penúltimo! ;/

Bom, deixa-me avisar uma coisinha meio chata... O ultimo capítulo não vai pro ar tão rápido, porque eu estarei viajando até o dia 4 de fevereiro e impossibilitada de escrever... Mas não se preocupem que ele sai! Se eu conseguir adiantar alguma coisa antes de viajar posto logo que eu chegar.

- Bom, pra quem viu o filme notou que esse capítulo fugiu bastante da história, mas bem, eu avisei no primeiro capítulo que esse fanfic não é bem uma cópia, é apenas baseado no filme doce lar, eu mudei algumas coisas que no filme não me agradaram, tipo quando ela deixou o noivo no altar para correr atrás do ´marido´... Eu particularmente acho muita mancada fazer esse tipo de coisa, por isso mesmo que ela terminou com o John com uma conversinha civilizada. Quanto aos pais da Hermione, eu fiz a tal "implicância" com a vida que ela levava ser bem mais acentuada, mas era necessário. E por fim, adicionei a penseira para poder falar um pouco do relacionamento deles em Hogwarts...

-Ah gente, quero agradecer muito pelas reviews! Superaram minhas expectativas!!! Vocês são todos demais!!! E continuem revisando ;)

Letih Granger: nesse capítulo a Mione ta um pouco mais espertinha... Pelo menos essa era minha intenção... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que também goste desse x) Bjos!

Lê Lupin: e nesse capitulo fugi mais ainda da história original... ;/ Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fiquei lisonjeada! Bjos!

Rafinhass Potter: A Mione caiu em si agora... E quanto a achar o Harry ela vai ter que fazer isso no próximo capítulo x) Espero que goste desse! Bjos!

Mari Gallagher: Ae! A Mione finalmente admitiu! Não precisa mais odiá-la x) Bom, eu tento atualizar rápido sempre que possível ;) Obrigada pela review! Bjos!

Yasmine Lupin: agora o tapado do John levou um pé... Mas ele vai reagir a isso (cenas do próximo capítulo) Ahuahua será que você vai precisar de lencinhos nesse capítulo? Acho que não tanto... No próximo talvez x) Bjos!

Tlw-veronica-e-ned: que bom que você gostou x) E reparou nas tiradinhas dos Weasley e na personalidade da Luna! Que demais! Bom... Espero que você goste desse capítulo aqui! Bjos!

Line: Brigada! Que bom que você está gostando! A Mione é cabeça dura mesmo, mas ta melhorando x) Bjos!

Mione Granger Potter: Ah fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Quero conferir sim! Qual é seu fotolog??? Muito obrigada por estar fazendo propaganda! Bjos!

Tamie Honda: Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada, espero que também goste desse! Bjos!


	10. vida feliz

N/A: Antes do capítulo em si, as desculpas da autora pela demora... Bom, isso é porque eu não queria um último capítulo que simplesmente concluísse, eu quis criar quase uma história à parte aqui... Mas acho que assim ficou mais emocionante... Espero que vocês gostem!

"Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Harry Potter, é urgente. Você poderia ligar para o quarto dele e me anunciar?" – pediu Hermione assim que chegou na recepção do hotel em que estivera hospedada.

"Lamento, senhorita, mas não será possível". – disse o recepcionista educadamente.

"Ah, eu entendo, ele não quer falar comigo né?" – concluiu Hermione decepcionada – "Mas por favor, é de extrema urgência o que tenho para falar com o senhor Potter, só peço que me anuncie".

"Não é isso, senhorita. O motivo pelo qual não posso anunciá-la é que o senhor Harry Potter deixou esse hotel ontem pela madrugada, eu lamento".

"Ah" – Hermione murchou por dentro, agora as coisas não seriam mais tão fáceis – "Obrigada, de qualquer forma". – disse antes de sair do estabelecimento desanimada.

Porém Hermione não ia desistir no primeiro obstáculo. Decidira que ia falar com o ex e nada a atrapalharia! Ela tinha outros meios de localizá-lo, por exemplo, perguntando onde ele havia ido a algum dos amigos em comum, como Rony. O ruivo devia conhecer o paradeiro de Harry. Foi ao apartamento do amigo, sem realmente se importar com o horário, já passava das onze da noite. Hermione quando ficava obstinada não se importava com detalhes, apenas fazia tudo para alcançar o que queria, que no caso, era localizar Harry.

"Oh, Rony, eu te acordei?". – perguntou quando o amigo atendeu a porta de hobby com cara de sono, notou que talvez estivesse sendo um pouco deselegante por chegar na casa do amigo às onze e meia da noite, mas não se importava – muito – com aquilo.

"Acordou!" – disse o ruivo com os cabelos bem bagunçados – "Mas agora que já estou de pé me diga qual o motivo dessa visita noturna inesperada". – Rony saiu da frente da porta e a convidou a entrar, dirigiram-se ao sofá onde poderiam conversar melhor e Hermione iniciou as explicações:

"Bem... Eu terminei com o John".

"Meus parabéns" – Rony cumprimentou-a pela grande atitude, fazendo-a dar risadas – "Mas não foi só isso que você veio contar-me certo?". – Rony sempre fora curioso...

"Eu... Bem, eu tenho que encontrar o Harry". – disse de uma vez.

"Vocês estão hospedados no mesmo hotel, fale com o recepcionista". – disse Rony com um ar inteligente, Hermione murchou. Rony não sabia o paradeiro de Harry...

"Ele não ta mais no hotel, Rony. Aliás, nem eu. E eu já falei com o recepcionista".

"Nossa, vocês nem avisam quando vão deixar a cidade! Que falta de consideração".

"Desculpa. Mas você sabe onde eu posso localizar Harry?". – só mesmo Rony para se preocupar com algo tão insignificante – na visão de Hermione – como avisar que saiu da cidade quando ela deixava explícito que ainda sentia alguma coisa por Harry. Homens decididamente são desatentos.

"Eu não vou responder antes de saber o motivo disso". – e ele não tinha percebido ainda? Hermione ficaria chocada se não conhecesse bem o ruivo.

"Eu também quero saber!" – disse Luna surgindo pelo corredor. – "Bem, talvez eu até saiba, mas só vou acreditar mesmo ouvindo isso de você!".

Hermione estranhou a chegada repentina e a intromissão de Luna, mas também a conhecia bem e não achou mal educado, sem se importar muito, decidiu relatar o acontecido ao casal, talvez eles se sensibilizassem com a história e decidissem ajudar.

"Eu tive uma pequena briga com os meus pais. Vocês sabem que foram eles quem praticamente me obrigaram a ir embora há seis anos?".

"Jura? Eu não sabia disso" – afirmou Rony.

"É possível que ninguém saiba, mas o fato é que eu acabei entendendo de uma vez por todas que eu amo Harry e não posso ficar fugindo disso".

"Você devia ter entendido isso ontem" – disse Luna sarcástica, afinal, ontem mesmo Harry se declarara e tudo já poderia estar resolvido naquele instante.

"Ás vezes eu gosto de complicar tudo". – confessou Hermione.

"Achar o Harry, agora, pode não ser a tarefa mais fácil, mas vamos tentar! Ele pode estar na Toca" – foi listando Luna – "Ou em outro hotel bruxo, ou em qualquer lugar do mundo em uma das missões ou no apartamento dele".

Hermione fez cara de desânimo – "Resumindo, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo!" – os outros dois fizeram que sim, mas ela não ia desistir ao segundo obstáculo, mesmo sendo bem grande esse segundo obstáculo – "Vamos começar pelos lugares específicos. A Toca e o apartamento dele! Onde fica o apartamento dele?".

"Não sei, ele fica no apartamento quando está para iniciar uma missão, a localização é secreta" – disse Rony.

"Ah que ótimo!" – disse Hermione ironicamente.

"Portanto só nos resta a Toca". – concluiu Luna. – "Vamos já para lá!".

"Já!" – perguntou Hermione surpresa, por já ser quinze para a meia noite!

"Não podemos perder tempo!" – disse Luna decidida.

-

Estavam em frente à Toca e Hermione estava um pouco constrangida por chegar lá uma hora dessas, provavelmente todos estariam dormindo e o que ela menos queria era ser inconveniente com aquelas pessoas que ela tanto respeitava.

"Ah, relaxa, a Gina com certeza ta acordada" – foi dizendo Luna como se sentisse a vergonha de Hermione no ar.

"Vou chamá-la" – disse Rony que entrou na casa pelos fundos, pretendiam ser bem discretos. Rony traria Gina para fora e eles perguntariam à garota sobre o paradeiro de Harry. Hermione torceu para que ele não estivesse na Toca, afinal, isso muito provavelmente significaria que Gina e Harry teriam reatado. Uma imagem horrível de Harry e Gina saindo daquela porta de mãos dadas e sorrindo com cara de bobos um para o outro surgiu na mente de Hermione, que tratou de sacudir a cabeça e esquecer aquela cena bizarra o mais rápido possível.

Rony saiu com Gina e os quatro se dirigiram a um jardim da casa que ficava um pouco mais afastado, assim poderiam conversar sem atrapalhar o sono de ninguém. Para o alívio de Hermione, Harry não estava lá.

"Então, qual é o assunto urgentíssimo?" – perguntou Gina curiosa. Luna e Rony encararam Hermione fazendo-a explicar tudo.

"Bom, é só que eu decidi deixar de ser idiota e aceitei que eu amo o Harry... Então pretendemos encontrá-lo para que eu possa dizer isso a ele... E achamos que ele poderia estar aqui". – resumiu Hermione um pouco encabulada.

"Mas isso é ótimo!" – comemorou Gina – "Você tem que falar com ele logo!".

"Sim eu pretendo. Só falta encontrá-lo".

"Ah". – limitou-se a dizer Gina.

"Você não sabe onde ele está?". – perguntou Hermione irritada com a própria falta de sorte. Gina sempre sabia tudo sobre Harry, o que não a agradava, e quando pela primeira vez a informação poderia ser útil e agradável a todos, ela não sabia!

"Bem, talvez ele tenha voltado ao trabalho". - supôs Gina – "Mas eu não tenho certeza, ele não entrou em contato comigo nas últimas horas".

"E você sabe onde fica o apartamento dele?" – perguntou Rony, já pulando para o próximo item da lista.

"Infelizmente não" – lamentou Gina – "É o tipo de segredo que ele não revela para ninguém, se nem você que é o melhor amigo dele sabe, devia imaginar que eu também não saberia". – justificou a ruiva e instintivamente tirou um grande peso das costas de Hermione. Porém, uma pequena parte dela se decepcionou com aquela notícia, porque agora ficara evidente que seria praticamente impossível localizar Harry.

"Bom, obrigada mesmo assim, Gina" – disse Hermione – "E desculpe o incômodo".

"Não se preocupe" – disse a ruiva se despedindo dos três – "Ah, Mione, saiba que eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que você tenha toda a sorte do mundo com Harry!".

"Obrigada" – disse Hermione feliz, saber que Gina torcia por ela eliminava as chances de ela sentir ainda algo por Harry.

Dito isso, Gina entrou para casa deixando os três plantados lá fora pensando em possíveis maneiras de localizar o bruxo mais famoso do mundo... Luna chegou a abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas não verbalizou nenhuma das idéias. Isso estava deixando Hermione realmente preocupada, pois, se nem mesmo Luna estava tendo idéias - logo ela que era a mais criativa - era porque seria praticamente impossível encontrar Harry. E era a segunda vez que ela concluía isso. Seria motivo para desistir?

"Ficar aqui não adianta. Vamos para casa" – sugeriu Rony, os outros dois concordaram e aparataram de volta ao apartamento do casal.

"Vou fazer um chá" – disse Luna.

"Não é necessário, eu já estou de saída, não quero mais incomodá-los".

"Ah, para com isso, não esta nos incomodando" – disse Rony – "Vai lá, amor, e traga umas bolachinhas também".

"Ok, folgado" – consentiu Luna que deixou os amigos na sala para preparar as coisas e dar uma espiadinha no filho que estava dormindo.

"Mione, talvez eu saiba como você pode encontrar Harry" – disse Rony apreensivo – "Não é bem uma certeza, mas é uma possibilidade, e isso já é muito nas atuais circunstancias".

"Sério? Então me fale!". – seria a esperança ressurgindo? Até arrepiou-se.

"Assim, eu sei de uma pessoa que pode te dizer se ele voltou ou não ao trabalho, e eu acho que essa pessoa deve saber onde fica o apartamento dele".

"E quem é essa pessoa?".

"Bom, é meio que um segredo, saiba que eu só estou te contando porque ainda confio muito em você... Não espalhe essa informação, por favor".

"Como quiser" – disse Hermione ansiosa – "Fico contente que ainda confie em mim, Rony".

"Bem, você apenas merece, mas sem mais enrolações. É a professora Minerva. Ela é chefe do Harry no departamento em que ele trabalha e caso ele tenha voltado a ativa, ela deve saber".

"Nossa, dessa eu não sabia" – disse Mione surpresa – "Mas como eu posso entrar em contato com ela?".

"Lareira".

-

Minerva trabalhava em sua sala, ainda separando papéis que serviriam como material de pesquisa para Harry, aquela missão, particularmente, a preocupava bastante. Não que o trabalho de Harry fosse normalmente bem mais fácil que aquele, mas costumava ser menos arriscado. Fora que nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Harry não estava em condições físicas e emocionais de iniciar outra missão. Estava cansado, precisava de férias. Foi quando a lareira começou a crepitar e ela foi ver quem era...

"Hermione...". – era a cabeça dela que – surpreendentemente – estava lá.

"Oi professora. Desculpe a intromissão, mas é um motivo importante".

"Hum, assim espero... Como vai querida?".

"Bem, obrigada e a senhora?".

"Bem. Ditos os cumprimentos, pode entrar no assunto". – pediu Minerva apressando a moça.

"Na verdade, eu queria saber onde encontrar o Harry...". – Hermione disse um pouco encabulada.

"O Harry?". – isso queria dizer que a garota sabia que ela trabalhava com Harry e isso devia ser um segredo...

Nisso Rony tirou a cabeça de Hermione da lareira e apareceu na sala de Minerva, do nada, pois tinha que explicar o porque de Hermione saber do segredo. Rony era o único que sabia do tal segredo e Minerva sabia que ele sabia.

"Professora, fui eu quem disse que a senhora poderia saber onde encontrá-lo, é que a Hermione é tão de confiança... Achei que não teria problema...".

"Hum, sabia que tinha uma cabecinha ruiva por trás disso! Mas tudo bem... Não tinha problema em revelar esse segredo a Hermione". – disse Minerva, sinceramente, sabia que Hermione não sairia dividindo a informação com mais ninguém...

"Ah que bom" – disse Hermione voltando para a lareira. – "Mas e então, professora, onde eu o encontro?". – ela também tinha pressa.

A essa altura Hermione nem se importava mais com o horário, já passavam das duas da manhã, mas ela tinha decidido que encontraria Harry e o encontraria! A professora Minerva, talvez por ter notado a determinação da garota ou por sempre simpatizar com ela ou ainda porque era romântica e reconhecia o amor entre Hermione e Harry, decidiu ser útil e deu e endereço do apartamento dele. E também deu a certeza de que ele estaria lá, coisa que a deixou muito contente.

"Muito obrigada, professora! A senhora não sabe o quão importante foi essa informação!". – Hermione sorria satisfeita.

"Acredite, eu sei sim" – disse Minerva com um sorrisinho – "Bem, eu te aconselho a usar aparatação, qualquer outro meio de transporte seria demorado demais".

"Tudo bem, eu renovei minha licença" – Minerva sorriu ao saber aquilo e ensinou a Hermione um feitiço simples que a auxiliaria a aparatar no edifício, que era protegido. A garota ouviu atentamente e entendeu rápido – "Muito obrigada! Estou indo para lá agora mesmo" – disse antes de desligar a lareira. Rony estava na sala observando-a. Sorriu por saber dos bons resultados que aquela conversa trouxera.

"O que você está esperando? Vai logo!" – encorajou Luna, assim que Hermione deixou a sala. Ela estava ouvindo atrás da porta. Aquilo nem abalou Hermione, estava ocupada demais se despedindo a agradecendo os dois amigos para em seguida aparatar.

Surgiu em um corredor estreito, duas portas de apartamento a sua frente e uma escada às suas costas. Estava a alguns passos de Harry e pela primeira vez naquela noite sentiu insegurança. Simplesmente não levara em consideração a possibilidade de um fora. E conseqüentemente não estava preparada para aquilo. Sofreria muito caso ele não a aceitasse...

"É, mas é o tipo de coisa que vale o risco. E eu já estou aqui, afinal". – tocou a campainha.

-

Uma pilha de livros. Um caderno aberto. Anotações soltas. Uma enciclopédia de canto, vez ou outra sendo consultada. Era essa a visão de Harry nas ultimas quatro horas. Virar a noite a trabalho não era coisa incomum em sua vida, não costumava ter sono cedo e gostava de se dedicar ao extremo aos seus trabalhos.

Ao ouvir a campainha teve um leve sobressalto. Estava tão concentrado que por um instante pensou ter imaginado. E teve certeza disso pelo fato do barulho não se repetir nos segundos seguintes. Sorriu de lado pensando que talvez estivesse ouvindo coisas, então, voltou para os livros com o intuito de continuar da onde parara quando o ruído o interrompeu mais uma vez. Decidiu checar quem estava na porta. Talvez fosse Minerva, apesar de não ter usado seu toque especial. Minerva costumava tocar três vezes seguidas para se identificar... É, provavelmente era Minerva, quem mais saberia que ele estava ali? Vizinhos não iam tocar àquela hora e visitas teriam sido previamente anunciadas...

Vestiu seu hobby vermelho por cima da calça do pijama e sem dar-se ao trabalho de fechá-lo e caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a. Surpreendeu-se.

Era ela, Hermione Granger diante de si. Em frente à entrada de seu apartamento. Não o encarava diretamente, mordia o lábio inferior. Estava nervosa. Não que o fato de ter notado isso fizesse alguma diferença, também estava nervoso.

"Desculpe... Pela... Hora" – ela conseguiu dizer com alguma dificuldade, a educação pedia esse tipo de desculpa, eram quatro horas da manhã – "É só que eu queria falar com você ainda hoje e então eu vim" – justificou-se, falava rápido, quase de modo incompreensível.

"Não tem problema" – ele disse firme – "Entre" – saiu da frente dando espaço a ela, convidou-a a sentar-se em uma poltrona na sala, e sentou-se ao lado dela. – "Algum problema com o diploma?" – perguntou, ela o encarou. Já tinha notado que o peito dele estava semi-descoberto e tentou não deixar sua atenção desviar para aquela visão – interessante.

"Não. Esse não é o motivo da minha visita".

"Hum, então eu não faço idéia do que veio fazer aqui". – grosso.

"Eu queria conversar" – ela disse, agora um pouco mais pausadamente fazendo-o compreender melhor cada palavra, estava paciente, não queria dar importância a falta de modos – "Sobre nós".

"Prossiga" – ele estava frio, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção nos olhos verdes e isso a assustava. Não tinha se preparado para um resultado negativo, não cogitara essa hitótese. Fora precipitada, devia ter-se preparado, afinal, depois de tantas mancadas o mais provável era a rejeição. Tentou esquecer esses pensamentos pessimistas por um instante e prosseguir com o discurso.

"Bem, eu andei pensando sobre nós e cheguei a algumas conclusões diferentes das que eu te expus ontem" – evasiva, teria que se explicar e a falta de expressão no rosto dele não estava ajudando – "Eu estive pensando sobre tudo. Ser bruxa, viver entre os bruxos, conviver com os Weasley, namorar você... E de certa forma eu percebi que enquanto tudo isso fazia parte da minha vida eu era mais feliz".

"Ótimo que você tenha percebido isso" – ele disse com um sorriso, mas não era um sorriso normal de Harry, era sarcástico – "É como diz aquele ditado: antes tarde do que nunca. Seis anos depois você finalmente entendeu algumas coisas".

"É" – limitou-se a dizer. A forma enfurecida que Harry utilizara para despejar aquelas palavras a preocupou. – "Eu sofri pressões... Meus pais quase me obrigaram a ir embora".

"E desde quando você é submissa? Desde quando aceita ordens?". – ele retrucou agressivo.

"Não foi uma ordem, foi mais como uma conscientização... E eu não queria assumir que ia embora porque meus pais mandaram, eu era uma adolescente, isso seria... humilhante". – falou a primeira palavra que lhe veio em mente, ainda que achasse "humilhante" forte demais.

"Ta, Hermione, não foi para discutir isso que você veio aqui, foi?". – ele estava irritado e sabia que qualquer coisa o faria explodir e ele não queria explodir com ela.

"Bem, não. Acho que isso não vai ser compreendido em uma conversa de qualquer forma. Eu só vim porque queria que você soubesse de algumas coisas" – ela disse, uma coragem tomou conta dela e agora, o encarava sem desvios. – "Harry, eu tentei ignorar isso, tentei sufocar e até negar, mas não dá mais. Tanto não dá quanto não quero mais. Desde que eu voltei para cá e renovei minha convivência com você, voltei a te amar" – confessou e notou, pela primeira vez naquela noite, algum tipo de emoção nos olhos verdes.

"Você deve estar brincando" – ele disse se levantando.

"Brincando? Por acaso você acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que vem até a casa de outra pessoa a essa hora, faz uma declaração desse tipo que por sinal eu nunca tinha feito antes... E está brincando!". – ela não queria ter ouvido aquela resposta, não mesmo.

"O que você quer que eu pense?". – ele perguntou virando-se novamente para ela.

"Você perdeu a confiança em mim quando eu fui embora né?" – ela disse também se levantando, em tom de lamento – "E agora não há nada que eu possa fazer para recuperá-la!".

Ele se aproximou dela, ficaram cara a cara para que ele respondesse, foi bastante sincero.

"Se você quer saber, sim eu perdi! Mas não foi porque você foi embora não. Eu sei o quanto você leva em consideração a opinião de seus pais e por mais que eu tenha raiva disso até consigo entender a sua atitude".

"Ótimo" – ela disse, mais alto – "Então onde foi que eu errei?".

"Você não é mais quem você era. Você não tem mais opinião. Aliás, você tem sim, mas não tem personalidade! Não tem coragem de assumir nada. Há quanto tempo você sabe que me ama? E quanto tempo você continuou com o seu trouxa-rico o enganando?". – ele falou o mais calmamente que conseguiu.

"Pra sua informação, eu já terminei com o John. E se você pretendeu insinuar que eu estava com ele pelo fato de ele ser rico, coisa que eu vou fingir não ter percebido tamanho absurdo que é, eu só posso te dizer que não fui eu quem mudou não, é você quem não me conhece!". – ela disse fazendo menção de ir embora, mas ele a segurou pelo braço, ainda tinha mais para falar e não deixa-la-ia ir embora antes de ouvir tudo!

"Não conheço mesmo! Você me beijou, depois me contou que estava noiva... Aí você me provocou e morreu de ciúmes da Gina no jantar na casa do Rony, depois me beijou de novo e por fim me dispensou" – ele resumiu – "Você tem noção da dubiedade dos seus atos? Como eu vou acreditar em você? Como eu vou saber se amanhã você não vai ter mudado de idéia?".

"Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo". – ela se soltou dele, os olhos estavam lacrimejantes.

"Pois eu também não consigo, é uma pena". – ele disse com aquele sorriso irônico que por mais que iluminasse seu rosto e o deixasse mais bonito também dava um ar de mau naquele rosto que sempre fora tão inocente para ela.

"Sabe de uma coisa! Eu estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui! Você também parece ter mudado bastante sua opinião de ontem para hoje! Até ontem você me amava e agora está me insultando, praticamente, isso é algum tipo de vingança?". – ela perguntou, uma lágrima escorreu sem que ela percebesse, ele ignorou a pergunta:

"Por que você não entende? O que eu to falando faz sentido e você ta nervosinha assim porque sabe disso" – concluiu Harry.

"Sabe de uma coisa! Eu demorei pra assumir que ainda te amava porque eu tinha, e ainda tenho, uma vida entre os trouxas. Eu tenho um emprego, uma casa, tinha um noivo que me amava... Tinha uma coisa que nos últimos anos em que morei entre bruxos era impossível na minha vida: estabilidade. E se você não sabe, provavelmente não sabe mesmo, é difícil trocar esse conforto por incertezas. Não ta sendo fácil pra mim estar aqui renunciando de tudo o que eu conquistei, sozinha, nos últimos seis anos. Se você não considera isso uma atitude de alguém com personalidade eu não sei o que você considera".

"Então agora eu tenho que te agradecer? Agradecer porque você decidiu largar sua vida de conto de fadas e ficar comigo. Afinal, tadinho de mim, aquele garoto complexado que sempre vai te amar. Aquele retardado que pode ser pisado o suficiente que pouco se importa desde que no final ouça um sonoro eu te amo. Eu não sou como o idiota do seu noivo que aceita calado qualquer tipo de ordem sua e pouco se importa com o jeito que você o trata!".

"Ah" – ela disse chocada com as palavras que ouvira – "Você só pode estar com raiva! Raiva porque eu tive um relacionamento com alguém comum! Alguém que não é o famoso Harry Potter, alguém que tem mais paciência e é mais amoroso que você, alguém que eu tenha, de certa forma, amado, alem de você! Porque você não conseguiu amar ninguém além de mim...". – ela precisou retribuir uma provocação, porque ela era Hermione Granger, ela não deixava provocações a atingirem sem uma resposta a altura!

"Você realmente amava aquele cara?" – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso, como se lesse a mente dela e captasse a mentira.

"Você realmente amou Gina Weasley?".

"Era só o que faltava! Outra atitude ridícula! Agora você vai começar com seu ciuminho da Gina. Sabe o que é isso? Insegurança! Porque você sabe que a Gina não tem nenhum tipo de desvio de personalidade".

"E eu tenho?" – ela perguntou – "Era o que faltava! Me chamar de louca agora... Faz o seguinte, vai atrás da sua Gina e seja feliz com ela".

"Não dá, porque eu não a amo" – disse ele, e o que poderia ter sido o início de uma reconciliação, tornou-se mais uma provocação – "Infelizmente".

"Ah é?" – Hermione não deixaria aquela provocação sem resposta de maneira alguma – "Pois eu te aconselho a tentar! Por experiência própria eu digo que às vezes um relacionamento com alguém que você não ama, mas gosta e respeita, pode ser bem melhor do que uma com alguém que você ama. Acredite" – disse antes de virar as costas e ir embora.

-

As duas horas que dormira não foram nem de longe suficientes... Acordou mais cansada do que quando foi dormir e com olheiras enormes, também porque tinha chorado. Tratou de passar maquiagem para disfarçar a noite mal dormida, tomou banho e se trocou. Voltaria ao trabalho naquele dia e não queria parecer um fantasma. Separou o diploma, pegou o carro e foi ao trabalho.

Entrando na empresa, notou que os olhares de todos os funcionários estavam nela. "Será que as minhas olheiras estão tão feias assim?" – pensou dirigindo-se a sala de seu chefe, seu George, para entregar-lhe o diploma, que ele anexaria a sua pasta pessoal.

"Com licença, senhor".

"Entre, Granger" – seu George tinha uma expressão diferente, algo que lembrava pena – "Aprecio sua pontualidade".

"Magina, é algo que eu acho fundamental". – respondeu estranhando o que ouvira, desde quando pontualidade era motivo de apreço? Não era uma obrigação básica?

"Bem como a maioria dos ingleses" – disse o senhor – "Eu esperava isso de você, afinal, sempre percebi que você é mais madura que o filho do Shaw" – disse referindo-se a John. Hermione supôs que o ex não tivesse chegado ainda, talvez nem fosse trabalhar. Sentiu-se culpada por terminar o relacionamento.

"Obrigada, senhor" – disse um pouco sem graça – "Aqui está meu diploma, que o senhor solicitou".

"Ah sim, ótimo!" – ele guardou o diploma. – "Bem, a senhorita já pode fazer sua mudança de sala, o setor da diretoria te espera. Sua sala será a 37, já está arrumada, só falta levar suas coisas".

Hermione agradeceu, disse que faria a mudança imediatamente e virou-se para deixar a sala, porém, antes mesmo de chegar a porta, foi chamada pelo patrão – "Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa e aprecio que você tenha vindo trabalhar apesar de tudo".

"Certo" – foi tudo o que uma confusa Hermione conseguiu responder, deixou a sala pensando naquilo. Ele falara como se desculpasse-se pela conversa mal resolvida com Harry, coisa que seria estranho que ele soubesse mesmo no mundo bruxo que dirá no trouxa! Achou que ignorar o que ocorrera, por ora, era o mais indicado. Foi até a sua antiga sala, queria rever Haley.

"Hermione!" – disse a amiga correndo para abraçá-la assim que ela entrou – "Eu sinto muito muito muito mesmo!". – Haley a abraçava forte e Hermione não entendia nada.

"Pelo que exatamente?".- perguntou confusa.

"Como pelo que? Pelo término com o John. Cara eu sempre achei que com você ele tinha sossegado...".

"Como você sabe?". – perguntou Hermione achando que o ex fora pessoalmente na empresa contar a novidade pra todo mundo.

"Ah, eu esqueci que você é contra revistas de fofoca!" – disse Haley com um olhar de pena para a moça – "Se prepara, porque a coisa foi feia".

"Ah pare de me assustar e seja mais clara!".

"Acho que o ideal é que você veja com seus próprios olhos" – disse Haley caminhando até a própria mesa, onde abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma revista novinha, na capa, uma foto de Jonh beijando outra mulher e de canto uma foto de Hermione chorando, ao sair do prédio dele na noite anterior. A manchete: 'Durou pouco: John Shaw deixa noiva aos prantos para cair na balada'.

"Eu não acredito!" – disse Hermione lendo aquilo e correndo as páginas para atingir a matéria.

"Eu sinto muito, amiga. Mas homem é assim mesmo. Nenhum presta".

"Como eles conseguiram publicar isso tão rápido? Essas fotos são de ontem!". – pensava folheando a revista.

"Em se tratando de fofoca quente desse jeito, eles se apressam! E você sabe da fama de mulherengo do Jonh né, eles estavam há quase um ano sem publicar nenhuma foto desse tipo...".

"Bom, pelo menos ele não parece estar sofrendo" – disse Hermione aliviada, enquanto observava as fotos. John estava acompanhado de belas mulheres na boate.

"Eu não acredito que depois de terminar assim você ainda acha que ele merece algum tipo de consideração!".

"Quem terminou fui eu, Haley".

"Você?" – ela parecia não acreditar – "Por que diabos você fez isso?".

"É uma história bem longa e bem triste" – resumiu Hermione – "Acho que a gente devia trabalhar e deixar esse tipo de conversa pra depois".

"Você é maquiavélica! Vai me deixar curiosa o dia todo!".

"Infelizmente" – disse Hermione com um sorriso, divertia-se com a necessidade da amiga de saber das fofocas – "Eu tenho uma mudança de sala pra fazer".

"Vai lá então, chefinha".

-

Pilha de livros. Anotações soltas. Um homem morrendo de sono que não conseguia parar de trabalhar pois se não mantivesse sua mente ocupada muito provavelmente se arrependeria de uma ou duas palavras grosseiras que trocara com Hermione e não queria isso. Foi quando pela terceira vez foi interrompido pelo soar da campainha. Foi atender.

"Rony!" – o ruivo estava com sorriso quase irritante.

"Fala garanhão" – disse o homem já entrando, deu uns tapinhas de leve nas costas de Harry – "Cara, quase precisei subornar a Minerva pra ela me falar como chegar aqui! Po, seu apartamento é irado hein!".

"Subornar a Minerva?". – Harry não entendia. Talvez porque estivesse com sono...

"É cara, falei que era um absurdo dar o endereço pra Mione e não para mim, afinal eu também fazia parte do trio maravilha e tenho os mesmos diretos" – Rony estava muito empolgado – "E essas olheiras aí? Aposto que passou a noite em claro!".

"Passei". – assumiu esperando não levar uma bronca pelo excesso de trabalho.

"E cadê ela?".

"Ela?". – do que Rony estava falando afinal?

"A Mione, pô!".

"Eu devia saber?".

"Ah, ela não veio aqui?" – Rony ficou decepcionado – "Talvez ela esteja para chegar, ela tava mesmo meio tímida de vir de madrugada. Talvez eu deva ir embora. Finge que eu não te falei nada!".

"Rony!" – Harry gritou o nome dele antes que ele saísse do apartamento, coisa que estava prestes a fazer – "A Mione esteve aqui!".

"Como assim?". – foi a vez de Rony não entender e Harry juntar as peças... Rony achara que ele tinha passado a noite em claro fazendo coisas com Hermione que passavam bem longe de trabalhar.

"E nós brigamos". – disse Harry acabando com a cara feliz do ruivo.

"Como assim vocês brigaram?" – Rony se recusava a entender.

"O que te leva a pensar que eu ia ser idiota de aceitar ela de volta de braços abertos depois de tudo o que ela fez?".

"Você não aceitou ela de volta?" – Rony incrédulo.

"Você realmente acha que eu sou um idiota, lamentável".

"Achei que vocês fossem fazer as pazes e eu fosse te encontrar com um sorrisão!".

"Rony... Ela me fez de bobo repetidas vezes e agora, do nada, decide que me ama e corre atrás e ainda pretende que eu acredite! Eu estou convencido de que fiz a coisa certa".

"Se é isso que você acha, não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu acho". – Rony parecia uma criança de quem arrancaram um doce. Estava muito desapontado pelo amigo. – "É uma pena. Bom, talvez eu deva ir embora. Desculpa invadir assim".

"Não tem problema" – Harry achou engraçado o modo como Rony ficou decepcionado, mas não riu porque estava com muito sono e péssimo humor – "Bom trabalho, Rony" – jeito educado de falar: vá trabalhar e não encha o saco, Rony.

-

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi! O tal de Harry Potter é aquele seu ex-namorado que você abandonou do nada e se arrepende até hoje por isso?" – perguntou Haley interessada, ela e Hermione estavam almoçando juntas e Hermione contava sobre a viagem.

"Arrependida, não mais. Sabe, acho que ele era só uma utopia. Tipo, quando eu o deixei nosso namoro estava no auge então sempre que eu lembrava dele, lembrava desse amor imenso, da nossa sintonia, enfim, das qualidades dele. E quando eu o reencontrei senti como se precisasse completar as coisas, mas sabe, eu acabei entendendo que ele é apenas mais um homem que se encaixa no velho ditado de que eles não prestam!".

"E agora você já terminou com o John".

"Foi melhor assim mesmo, as coisas estavam ficando muito sérias com ele, e eu definitivamente não estava pronta para me casar com ele".

"Hum, tem certeza que você não sente nada por esse tal de Harry Potter?".

"Não, não tenho certeza... Mas eu inventei algumas teorias pra me justificar... Essa que eu te contei me pareceu a melhor delas. Não foi convincente?".

"Hermione, não se preocupe em me convencer, se preocupe em se convencer".

"Me pareceu bastante razoável, eu acreditaria nessa teoria".

"Ótimo, mas ela ainda é apenas uma justificativa para esconder que na real, você ama o cara".

"Ah para com isso, Haley! Não precisa fazer análise! Eu acho que nós mulheres vivemos muito melhor sem homens ao lado. Quem precisa deles? Eu fiquei sem namorado por cinco anos e vivi feliz. Por que não posso continuar feliz agora?".

"Hermione, por que você não luta pelo cara?".

"O que? Haley... Você estava me ouvindo? Ele me insultou! Ele foi ridículo... Ele não merece que eu lute por ele... Ele merece sim ser esquecido pra sempre!".

"Hermione, você foi falar com ele... Você tem noção que isso é uma coisa inimaginável em se tratando de você. Isso só quer dizer uma coisa. O Harry tem um significado realmente importante para você".

"Ta, ele tem, mas que primeiro amor não tem?".

"E você beijou ele enquanto estava com o John".

"Faz favor de não jogar isso na minha cara, estou envergonhada o suficiente sozinha".

"É disso que eu to falando, trair um cara não faz parte do seu perfil nem de longe. E no entanto você traiu o John com esse Harry. Mais uma prova do quanto ele é importante".

"O ponto não é a importância ou falta dela...".

"Então você assume que ele é importante?".

"Ele é importante, mas estou disposta a apagar essa importância!".

"Hermione, você é muito cabeça dura".

"E você nem conhece o Harry e já ta tomando partido dele! Você devia ter ouvido o que ele me falou...".

"Talvez você devesse ter ouvido o que ele te falou e encontrar um fundo de verdade, porque ele não ia sair falando as coisas da boca pra fora se não estivesse realmente magoado. Hermione, ele te ama... Qual o interesse dele em se afastar?".

"Eu também não sei qual é o interesse dele em se afastar, mas ele foi grosso e rude comigo e mesmo que tenha um fundo de verdade não vou recuar, já me humilhei o suficiente".

"Você que sabe, então. Eu desisto".

-

Os dias que se seguiram foram difíceis para Hermione, ela, que já tinha planejado uma mudança radical de vida para voltar ao mundo bruxo teve que esquecer tudo, assumiu para si mesma que o mundo bruxo só valeria a pena se tivesse Harry Potter. Voltar para ficar sem ele era estúpido, preferia continuar morando com os trouxas.

Então, os dias viraram semanas, que viraram meses... Cinco meses! Era esse o tempo que estava sem falar com ele... No entanto, continuou com a vida quase exatamente igual ela era, pois além de incluir trabalho, livros que ela adorava ler e as eventuais saídas com colegas da empresa, também voltou a ter contato com os velhos amigos com uma certa freqüência. Gina, Rony, Fred e Luna já tinham ido visitá-la em seu apartamento várias vezes e Hermione notou que nessas vezes Gina e John – que apesar do término conturbado tinha mantido a amizade com ele – pareciam se entender muito bem.

E era sobre isso que ela e Luna conversavam, estavam na sacada do apartamento de Hermione em uma das reuniõezinhas que costumavam fazer.

"Me importar? Imagina! Eu até torço por eles!" – disse Hermione quando Luna perguntou se ela estava com ciúmes ou algo do tipo.

"Sabe, eu achei mesmo que você não se importaria".

"É... Eu e John somos amigos agora".

"Você não se arrependeu por ter terminado com ele?".

"Não... Foi melhor assim, apesar de tudo".

"Você nunca mais falou com ele né?". – Hermione entendeu que esse ele referia-se a Harry Potter.

"Não" – disse Hermione chateada – "Tivemos uma briga horrível, falamos coisas horríveis..." – ela suspirou triste – "E, bem, segundo a Gina ele está em um dos trabalhos secretos dele, incomunicável".

"Ah, o Rony comentou alguma coisa a respeito disso, parece ser uma missão bem importante".

"E ele nem falou comigo antes de ir, nem desculpas ele pediu!".

"Vocês vão ficar aí fora mesmo?" – perguntou Fred chegando – "Se não querem nossa companhia é só avisar ta?".

"É, que aí a gente vai embora" – reclamou Rony.

"Acho que estão me acusando de má anfitriã" – disse Hermione fingindo preocupação.

"Você acha?" – perguntou Fred – "Teremos que ser mais explícitos então, mano". – disse brincando.

"É!" – Rony concordou, puxando a esposa para a sala. Fred foi seguindo quando percebeu que Hermione estava com o olhar perdido num ponto pouco atrativo da parede, perguntou se estava tudo bem e ela não respondeu antes que ele repetisse a pergunta.

"Ah, desculpe" – ela disse saindo de um aparente transe – "Eu senti um aperto estranho no peito, nunca senti isso! Será que é algum tipo de premonição?".

"Você tendo premonições?" – estranhou Fred – "Pouco provável".

"Assim espero, porque não foi uma sensação agradável, não mesmo" – disse Hermione pensando em Harry sem querer, por precaução, decidiu que mais tarde entraria em contato com Minerva, só pra se certificar que nada de ruim tinha acontecido. "Por que eu tenho que me preocupar com ele! Também, por que diabos ele tem que se meter em problemas o tempo todo?" – pensou.

-

Entrar de cabeça no trabalho era o remédio que Harry decidira usar para esquecer Hermione, só não sabia porque tinha que ser tão difícil! Está certo que ele não tinha conseguido nos últimos seis anos, mas agora, ele tinha um motivo adicional e muito relevante: o comportamento reprovável dela quando se reencontraram. Esse motivo devia ser suficiente. E ele fingia que era.

Harry estava instalado em um apartamento pequeno, num bairro de subúrbio, entre dois morros. Esse era o local de trabalho de Pablo Soares, nome falso que usava, um traficante respeitadíssimo por sua fama de ser violento. Sabia usar armas de fogo desde os sete anos e sua lista de execuções era vasta.

Claro que essa personalidade perversa era fruto de algumas encenações e alguns colaboradores que auxiliavam Harry naquela missão que estava já na sua fase final. Ela estava sendo mais demorada do que ele esperava! Quase cinco meses de trabalho e apenas três homens presos, desses, nenhum bruxo. Porém suspeitava-se de outros dois. Harry estava aproximando-se deles aos poucos para que pudesse prendê-los. Era bastante provável que fossem bruxos e talvez fossem ex comensais.

E eles eram. E eram bem espertos também. Descobriram o disfarce de Harry antes que ele descobrisse a identidade dos dois. Por isso tiveram uma batalha quando Harry foi visitá-los naquela tarde. Uma batalha mágica, cheia de feitiços e maldições e assistida por muitos, mais tarde aquilo veio a dar um trabalho imenso, porque muitos feitiços de memória na população que assistia foram necessários.

Harry precisou de toda a sua competência para sair vivo. Eram dois contra um, todos os seus colaboradores não tinham sido convocados para aquela que seria uma reunião de rotina. Ele foi largamente atingido, embora tivesse "batido" mais do que "apanhado". Conseguiu vencer os dois ex comensais depois de quase duas horas e saiu aplaudido, pena que todos esqueceriam-se dele segundos depois.

Harry saiu da luta relativamente bem, mas assim que chegou na sede da organização secreta – com os dois inimigos desacordados e trazidos sob efeito de um feitiço – foi aconselhado a passar em um hospital. Foi isso que ele fez, ainda que apenas porque foi obrigado. Minerva foi avisada do ocorrido, como disseram que ele chegara bem e ainda trazendo os dois ex comensais não se preocupou muito e decidiu ir visitá-lo mais tarde no hospital. Ela achou que seria prudente avisar alguém sobre a internação de Harry, então entrou em contato com a família Weasley e os avisou.

Arthur Weasley achou que devia avisar seus filhos, e como eles estavam na casa de Hermione decidiu que era uma ótima oportunidade para usar o telefone que ele tinha em casa, além desse aviso ser um bom argumento para usar contra a implicância de Molly sobre a falta de utilidade do aparelho.

-

"Calma, Mione, meu pai disse que não era nada grave! Foram só ferimentos pequenos" – tentava acalmar Rony, já no hospital, na sala de espera.

"Eu sei" – ela disse olhando para Fred, que a entendia, afinal, sabia do pressentimento. – "É só que eu acho que ficaria mais calma se olhasse pra ele".

"Incrível" – disse Luna que adorava lançar suas conclusões em voz alta quando todo mundo menos esperava – "Até uma hora atrás ela estava super brava com ele e agora ta aí toda preocupada. É o amor".

"Infelizmente" – pra que mentir? Hermione estava entre amigos e aquilo não era mais um segredo, já se entregara ao demonstrar a preocupação.

Enquanto isso Harry, deitado na cama de hospital repousando, pensava na própria imprudência. Era fato que ele não estava em condições de entrar em outra missão naquelas condições. Estava cansado, não tinha tirado férias direito. Fora que estava fazendo aquilo por causa dela, estava se arriscando porque pouco se importava com vida, afinal, estava sem ela. Estúpido! Era isso que ele era. Por que estava complicando tudo? Ela tinha tomado a iniciativa de voltar e ele desprezara por puro orgulho. Será que agora seria tarde demais? Decidiu que iria atrás dela assim que recebesse alta do hospital.

"Como está, senhor Potter?" – perguntou-lhe um curandeiro entrando no quarto, Harry respondeu positivamente – "Ótimo, vou te dar uma poção de sono, amanhã quando acordar estará bem".

"Tudo bem".

Depois de dar a poção a Harry o médico foi falar com os amigos que esperavam por ele, avisou da poção e os aconselhou a ir embora, já que o paciente passaria a noite dormindo. Hermione fez mil perguntas para se certificar que ele estava bem, e só foi embora depois de ter todas elas detalhadamente respondidas.

No dia seguinte ao acordar, Harry soube das visitas e de todas a que ficou mais feliz em receber foi a dela.

"É sua namorada?" – perguntou o médico, Harry não respondeu logo por estranhar a pergunta, então o médico prosseguiu falando – "Desculpe a indiscrição, é que ela me pareceu bastante preocupada por isso supus que era sua namorada".

"Ah, não tem problema" – respondeu Harry feliz, se ela ainda se preocupava com ele era porque ainda o amava. Ele decidiu que falaria com ela, nem que fosse só para agradecer pela preocupação.

-

Hermione não gostava de domingos. Eles sempre eram tão... Vazios! Pelo menos para ela. Era um dia para se passar com a família. Ótimo! Estava sem namorado e brigada com os pais... Portanto... Era um dia de tédio! Não que ficar o dia inteiro lendo um livro não parecesse interessante para Hermione, mas às vezes ela realmente preferia estar fazendo outra coisa.

Foi quando tocou a campainha e ela teve a certeza que era sua vizinha chata querendo algo emprestado. Ela era tão inconveniente. Hermione foi para a porta pensando na melhor desculpa para dar, coisa completamente desnecessária, visto que quem estava do outro lado era ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

Ele estava com um único corte no rosto que ficava próximo à cicatriz e um braço enfaixado, o que tranqüilizou Hermione sobre o estado de saúde dele. Ele estava com uma expressão apreensiva que se intensificou devido a demora de Hermione em falar qualquer coisa. Foi quando ela se deu conta que ele não ia entrar se ela não o convidasse e foi isso que ela fez.

"Surpresa?" – ele perguntou percebendo que ela estava perdida o suficiente para não saber o que falar.

"Bastante" – confessou com um sorriso. – "Mas de uma maneira... Boa".

"Isso me tranqüiliza" – ele disse abrindo um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis – "Eu vim entre outras coisas para agradecer a sua preocupação ontem, eu soube que você esteve no hospital para me visitar e fiquei muito feliz, pena que eu tava dormindo...".

"É" – ela disse avaliando se contava a história completa e antes de chegar a um parecer, contou – "Engraçado que ontem eu tive um pressentimento ruim – ela riu – Logo eu que sou a pessoa mais céptica com relação a essas coisas. Bom, mas eu tive uma sensação muito ruim e fiquei preocupada".

"Jura?" – ele estava surpreso! – "O curandeiro que me atendeu comentou comigo o quão preocupada você estava, tanto que ele falou de você como minha namorada".

"Ah" – ela disse, apenas. – "E como você chegou a conclusão de que ele falava de mim?".

"Pra dizer a verdade quando ele falou namorada eu pensei de cara em você, é meio instintivo, sei la". – ela sorriu, ele também.

"Às vezes isso acontece comigo também. Dois anos é bastante tempo né" – ela disse referindo-se ao tempo em que eles estiveram juntos, ainda que soubesse que seis anos eram muito mais, ou seja, ficaram separados mais tempo do que juntos... Mas quem disse que Hermione não fala frases sem grande sentido quando está nervosa?

"Nem sempre" – ele sorriu – "Tem mais a ver com 'quem' do que com 'quando'" – ela abaixou a cabeça confusa diante daquele comentário, será que agora que ela tinha se acostumado com a idéia de viver sem ele, as coisas se acertariam? Será que poderia nutrir esperanças? Bem, se ele tinha ido procurá-la em sua casa, de certo haveria chances de uma reconciliação...

Ele decidiu continuar a falar o que pretendia, segurou o queixo dela, levantando o rosto para que pudessem se entreolhar. Ao sentir o toque dele, ela se arrepiou. "Espero que ele não tenha notado isso" – desejou Hermione.

"Mione... Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo modo como eu te tratei quando você foi falar comigo, eu tive uma atitude ridícula".

"É, você teve" – ela confessou perdida nos olhos verdes, precisou fazer um pequeno esforço para voltar a raciocinar, entender o que ele estava falando e formular uma resposta. Por que diabos tinha que ficar tão boba nesses reencontros? – "Sabe, eu me senti uma idiota quando saí de lá. Além disso, tive certeza que tudo estaria perdido de vez...". – ela ainda tinha mágoa disso.

"Desculpa" – ele disse muito sinceramente, agora sabia o quão sem modos fora com ela, além de ter dito mentiras absurdas... Imaginava como ela devia estar se sentindo. "Eu estava nervoso demais, falei coisas que não queria e que não faziam o menor sentido".

"Não faziam o menor sentido?" – ela perguntou com uma animação contida na voz que ela não pretendia demonstrar, mas demonstrou sem querer...

Harry achou ter percebido tal animação, mas não teve certeza, decidiu continuar se explicando até garantir que estaria perdoado – "Não! Nenhum... Só pra exemplificar, eu nunca lamentei o fato de te amar, mesmo nas horas em que tudo parecia mais difícil. Eu só menti porque tava naquela fase de negar o que eu sinto".

"Eu sei como é isso" – ela confessou – "Mas comigo isso aconteceu de um jeito diferente".

"Diferente como?". – ele perguntou.

"Eu não te via há anos, não tinha notícias suas, achava que seria patético ainda amar alguém assim" – ela confessou – "Mas ao mesmo tempo eu ia te idealizando cada vez mais, porque, afinal, quando eu fui embora a gente estava no auge do nosso relacionamento..." – contou a garota, ela nunca tinha imaginado que um dia relataria coisas sobre essa fase da vida dela justamente para ele.

"Idealização não é bom, faz a gente se decepcionar quando encara a realidade".

"Exatamente" – ela confessa – "Ainda mais quando, na realidade, a gente ouve coisas como as que eu ouvi". – era difícil simplesmente aceitar as desculpas... Foi um acontecimento marcante o modo como ele a tratou... E, além disso, queria ouvir desculpas mais uma vez pra se certificar que ele estava bem arrependido.

"Hermione..." – ele não sabia mais o que dizer, aparentemente, mas depois de pensar um pouco... – "O que você quer que eu faça pra te mostrar o quanto estou arrependido? Eu faço qualquer coisa para que você me perdoe".

"Harry, por favor!" – ela notou pelo tom de voz que ele estava aflito – "Eu não quero que você faça nada para que eu te perdoe".

"Bem, como quiser, eu só quero que você entenda o quanto eu me arrependi daquele comportamento".

"Tudo bem, talvez seja até um pouco compreensível, você tinha motivos pra ficar com raiva de mim, afinal, a minha conduta não foi das mais corretas".

"Nós dois fizemos coisas que não faríamos se tivéssemos uma segunda chance" – ele disse, depois se retificando – "Bem, eu falo por mim, quanto a você não posso afirmar".

"Pode sim, eu também não repetiria o que eu fiz..." – ela afirmou, ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. O sorriso perturbador que a fazia perder a razão. Ela provavelmente nunca se acostumaria àquele sorriso...

"Então a gente devia esquecer do passado, de tudo do que a gente se arrepende de ter feito e recomeçar tudo".

"Recomeçar?" – ela perguntou tentando entender o que ele queria dizer – "Você quer dizer... Esquecer do passado?".

"Pelo menos os erros do passado, não mencionaremos mais eles, fingiremos que eles nem existem, nunca aconteceram" – disse Harry empolgado.

"Certo, talvez seja o melhor a fazer" – concordou Hermione – "Mas qual é o propósito disso?" – se fazer de desentendida era bom de vem em quando.

"O propósito disso? Bem, eu gostaria voltar a namorar você Mione, você aceita?". – ele foi direto, pegando-a de surpresa, ela respondeu muito sinceramente.

"O problema é que eu não quero mais me decepcionar" – ela confessou, já tinha sofrido demais e não queria recomeçar nada sem ter essa certeza.

"E eu não quero mais te decepcionar" – ele disse e depois a abraçou, ela chorou no ombro dele, que com o intuito de acalmá-la disse, sinceramente - "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo" – ela disse entre lágrimas com o rosto enfiado no ombro dele, que sorriu e apertou o abraço – "E te amo a ponto de mesmo sabendo que talvez eu sofra, porque é impossível garantir o sucesso de um relacionamento antes de vivenciá-lo, eu quero arriscar, de novo".

"Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em ouvir isso" – ele disse, ainda no abraço. Finalmente parecia que estava dando certo, eles tinham objetivos em comum, estavam confessando sentimentos e queriam de verdade, ficar juntos. Será que agora seria pra sempre? Hermione não sabia, mas a voz dele, abafada pelo abraço pareceu surgir em resposta a sua dúvida:

"Não vamos mais deixar dar errado" – ele disse.

"Não, não vamos mais ser idiotas" – ela disse.

"Não vamos mais fingir que não sentimos nada".

"Nem deixar o orgulho falar mais alto". – ela disse – "Você promete?".

"Prometo" – "E você promete que nunca mais vai fugir de mim?".

"Prometo!" – ela disse depois se soltou do abraço para encará-lo frente a frente.

"Nós supostamente devíamos ter esquecido dessas coisas..." – ela disse.

"É" – ele concordou – "Ah, mas a gente pode fingir que perguntou isso só por precaução mesmo".

"Quem faz esse tipo de pergunta antes mesmo de começar o relacionamento?".

"Só a gente mesmo!" – ele disse sorrindo – "Sabe, falta uma coisa pra selar nosso recomeço". – E ela sabia do que se tratava.

Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela com o intuito de secar uma lágrima, ela fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele toque, arrepiou-se e dessa vez teve certeza que ele tinha percebido, mas não se importou. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela enquanto posicionava um braço nas costas dela e o outro no rosto. Como sonhara com aquele momento, ás vezes até sem querer, nos últimos cinco meses!

Encostou os lábios e foi o mais suave que conseguiu, de leve encostava e afastava-se dela sentindo detalhadamente a textura daqueles lábios. Impacientemente delicioso, era assim que ela descreveria, mas não estava se contentando com aquilo somente, segurou com os dentes o lábio inferior dele, para que não se afastasse mais. Então, ele aprofundou o beijo, pedindo espaço com a língua. Ela entreabriu os lábios e em instantes precisou escancará-lo para sentir melhor cada detalhe daquele beijo. Só ele sabia beijar assim, ela tinha certeza disso. Ele sabia mudar de ritmo de maneira tão excitante que ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, sentiu que ele deu um meio sorriso. Se ele estava se orgulhando, fazia por merecer.

Hermione estranhou como conseguira criar teorias para justificar a distancia entre eles, como conseguira cogitar a hipótese de nunca mais beijá-lo? Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Intensamente calmo. Sensualmente louco. E chega de descrever, era simplesmente perfeito...

Quando se afastou, ela chegou a soltar um muxoxo. – "Então, você aceita namorar comigo de novo, Hermione?" – ele perguntou, a boca inchada.

Ela estava transtornada demais para conseguir responder, apenas olhava o verde daqueles olhos enquanto pensava no quão feliz estava por estar com ele. Mais segura, mais bonita, mais feliz... Eram tantas diferenças depois de um simples beijo...

"Mione?" – ele chamou a fim de fazê-la ouvi-lo.

"Ah, desculpe, acho que eu estava viajando".

"Hum, isso não é uma desculpa para negar meu pedido, né?".

"Pedido?".

"Você quer namorar comigo?" – ele repetiu.

"Ah" – ela abriu um largo sorriso – "Mas é claro que eu quero. É até covardia perguntar isso depois de um beijo como esse...".

"Hum, você gostou? Eu nem caprichei tanto..." – ele disse fazendo cara de convencido.

-

Passada quase uma semana, era sexta feira e todos estavam reunidos no salão acima da loja de logros de Fred Weasley, afinal, a reunião semanal as sextas ainda era hábito entre os amigos, e aquela seria especial, Hermione e Harry anunciariam aos amigos que tinham reatado. Eles até pretendiam ter contado antes, mas acharam que seria mais emocionante se contassem a todos de uma única vez.

Assim que chegaram, juntos, já notaram o olhar atento de Luna, ao menos Hermione notou. Ela sabia da capacidade da amiga de observar detalhes.

"Olá para vocês" – cumprimentou Fred – "Harry, está melhor?".

"Ah, estou sim, Fred" – disse ele – "Aliás, gostaria de agradecer a vocês todos pela preocupação, soube que vocês estiveram no hospital".

"Ah que é isso cara" – disse Rony.

"Nós fomos porque ficamos preocupados" – disse Gina – "Mas você parece estar bem melhor" – Talvez o sorriso de Hermione tivera denunciado a volta do casal, pelo menos para os mais observadores...

"Pois é, parece até que vem tendo cuidados especiais" – comentou Luna.

"É?" – perguntou Rony não entendendo os olhares que as três mulheres (Hermione, Luna e Gina) trocavam – "Você contratou uma enfermeira, Harry?".

As três caíram na gargalhada diante daquele comentário, deixando todo o resto olhando com cara de bobo, ou melhor, com cara de quem não vê graça porque não entendeu a piada.

"A não ser que Hermione tenha mudado de profissão, não Rony, Harry não contratou nenhuma enfermeira" – disse Gina sorrindo e caminhando em direção aos amigos com intenção de parabenizá-los.

"Ela não conseguiu mais resistir ao meu charme" – disse Harry.

"É, eu bem que tentei, mas quem resiste a ele né?" – completou Hermione.

"Ah, até que enfim viu!" – disse Luna – "Vocês sabem que eu sempre fui grande fã do casal né?".

"Eu também!" – disse Minerva – "Parabéns queridos".

"Obrigada professora" – disse Hermione recebendo um abraço.

"Bem, na verdade eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês pela força" – disse Harry – "E também aproveitar esse momento, em que as pessoas mais importantes para mim estão aqui reunidas para fazer algo que eu planejava fazer a anos... Bem, mas por motivos que decidimos ignorar eu tive que esperar seis anos... Bem, talvez seja melhor assim, a festa de formatura talvez não fosse o lugar mais indicado para isso... Hermione, você aceita casar comigo?" – ele perguntou e em seguida retirou uma caixa de bolso que continha um anel muito bonito.

"Ah Harry!" – disse Hermione completamente emocionada, lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, não só pela emoção do momento, mas um pouco também pela culpa por tê-lo deixado há seis anos... Agora sabia porque a festa de formatura trazia a ele tantos traumas – "Claro que eu aceito!".

Ela o abraçou e todo mundo aplaudiu, as mais sentimentais, choravam junto com a futura noiva, que no momento abraçava o garoto da cicatriz enquanto murmurava "Desculpa".

"Prometemos esquecer isso" – ele respondeu para ela – "Vamos apenas apagar as coisas ruins e viver feliz agora".

"Claro!" – ela respondeu.

Passado esse momento tão emocionante e único, a reunião continuou, primeiro com Harry e Hermione explicando detalhadamente como decidiram se reconciliar. Também comentaram sobre os planos de como seria a vida deles daí pra frente. Hermione pretendia continuar com o emprego, enquanto Harry decidira mudar de cargo. Há meses Minerva vinha oferecendo a ele a chefia do departamento, que era um trabalho menos arriscado, porém bastante importante e bem remunerado. Harry decidiu que não tinha mais porque por a vida em risco. Morariam no mundo trouxa, mas visitariam os amigos com regularidade.

E foi nessa comemoração, entre amigos, com um novo amor ao seu lado que Hermione fez uma análise do quão positivas foram as mudanças em sua vida nos últimos tempos. Sentia-se mais segura e mais completa. Tinha a certeza que agora não tinha mais uma vida estável, mas fizera uma troca bastante positiva. Agora, tinha uma vida feliz.

FIM

PS: Seria triste se não fosse um alívio. Alívio porque eu odeio demorar demais para postar capítulos (aliás, desculpem pela demora para postar esse) e devido ao reinício das minhas aulas eu estava completamente sem tempo! Mas aí está ele agora! Espero que vocês gostem... Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!

Ah quanto as reviews eu gostaria de agradecer muito a todos aqueles que as deixaram... Fiquei muito contente de poder acompanhar as opiniões dos leitores a cada capítulo, isso é muito importante e um grande incentivo, acreditem. Só por saber que alguém perdeu algum tempinho lendo aquilo que eu escrevi já é extremamente gratificante, portanto, obrigada a todos vocês leitores.

Agora os agradecimentos separados:

Yasmine Lupin: Ai que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse aqui também, que foi caprichado! Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Tlw-veronica-e-ned: vai mesmo? Bom, espero que pelo menos esse capítulo seja uma boa despedida! Bjos e obrigada pelas reviews!

Ainsley Haynes: eu adorei seus comentários! Pude acompanhar as reações de uma leitora a cada capítulo! Demais! Espero que você também goste desse! Ah, quanto aos erros de português, eu também notei quando fui revisar... Acho que eu tenho que parar com essa pressa em publicar capítulos e rever antes... Mas não consigo... Obrigada por ler e revisar!

Srta Granger Potter: o filme é lindo né! Que bom que você gostou do fanfic ainda que no final eu tenha mudado bastante a história. Obrigada por ler!

Jéssy: Gostou? É, foi um jeito que eu achei de contar como eles ficaram juntos... Obrigada por ter acompanhado o fanfic e ter revisado! Bjos

Witchysha: nossa fiquei lisonjeada! Obrigada! ;) Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Bjos

Mione Granger Potter: o link do fotolog não apareceu no comentário / Não sei por que... Mas enfim... Obrigada por divulgá-lo e por lê-lo e por revisá-lo! Bjos!

Letih Granger: Ah que bom que você gostou das lembranças... Um jeito de inserir romance naquele capítulo... Obrigada pelas reviews! Bjos!

Rafinhass Potter: Demorei, mas postei, hehe. Aí está, ela teve que correr muito atrás! Espero que você goste. Bjos!


End file.
